To Love Again
by Peachy65
Summary: Nancy always had a personal rule of thumb that she never got involved with people she worked with, whether they were part of the coaching staff or players. But as their friendship grew closer, all logic goes out the window!
1. The Offer

**To Love Again**

**Author's Disclaimer & Note: I have no rights to the movie, Miracle and its characters which are owned by Disney. I also do not have any rights to the TV movie, Miracle On Ice and its characters which are owned by Orion. I do not know the real life hockey players, coaches and staff from the 1980 team. I only own the character, Nancy Morano ("Peach"). This is just for entertainment purposes only for anyone who enjoyed the movie, Miracle, as much as I have. Since this story does move slowly, I have chosen the T rating for now but will change it to M when it becomes more mature. Enjoy!**

The Offer

May, 1979

Nancy Morano was just finishing up her graduate studies at the University of Minnesota (the "U") where she specialized in physical therapy and was certified as a personal trainer. This past year, she was a physical therapist and personal trainer intern to Gary Smith, the team's head personal trainer to the U's men's hockey team. That was the year that Herb Brooks and his team won another NCAA championship.

Nancy stretched and yawned as her alarm clock rang as she hit the snooze button yet again. She was definitely not a morning person. As she looked at the clock, it read 8:23 a.m. "8:23?! That can't be right," she thought. She got up and checked the kitchen clock.

"OH NO!" She ran back into her bedroom and quickly got dressed. She had an early morning final and was running late. She didn't bother to put on her make-up or even comb her hair as she put it in a ponytail. She also had a final in the afternoon. After that, she was finally done with school.

She was looking forward to some time off before she found a full-time job working as a personal trainer to athletes. She had a few jobs leads but no offers yet. As she was about to dash out the door, the phone rang. She figured it would be for her roommate, Michelle, who already left for class but she picked it up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peachy!" It was Gary, her boss, who gave her that nickname since she was originally from Georgia.

"Gary, please stop calling me that nickname! I hate it!"

"I know, that's why I do it! Sorry for calling you early, but I really gotta talk to you."

"Can't it wait? I'm running late for my final."

"Okay, then give me a call when you get back."

"Why, what is this about?"

"It's just an offer for you to think about."

"An offer? What kind of offer?"

"Well, you heard that Herb is the new Olympic Hockey coach, right?"

"No, it just all over the front page news at the U's newspaper and everywhere!" Peach said sarcastically.

"Well, he hired me to be the head personal trainer for the team."

"Oh Gary, that's great! Although, I'm not surprised. You are the best trainer there is, and Herb only wants the best."

"Wow, brown nosing your boss already and you haven't even accepted the offer."

"What are you saying?"

"Come on Peachy, I want you there with me. I get to have an assistant again."

"Gary, I haven't had my coffee yet, don't kid me!"

"I never kid about business and certainly not gonna start now."

"Oh my God! I don't believe it! Gary, thank you!"

"I take it that means 'yes'."

"Wait a minute -- does Herb know about this?"

"Of course, I recommended you and he is leaving it up to me."

"Gary, I don't know what to say."

"SAY YES!"

"Yes, of course! Thank you so much!"

"You earned it after this past year."

"So when does the training start? I heard the tryouts will be in Colorado Springs. Will we have to report there first?"

"I'll go over all the details with you later. Don't you have a final to get to?"

As Peach looked up at the clock, it was almost 8:35. "Oh no, I gotta go! Thank you again so much."

"Stop thanking me, now go take those finals so you can graduate. Talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

As Peach hung up the phone, she grabbed both her notebooks to review one more time. It was going to be difficult for her to concentrate. As she dashed to her class, all she could think about was this wonderful opportunity that laid in front of her as she wondered what the next eight months would bring.


	2. Training Starts

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who have reviewed. I'm glad you like it so far. Here is the next update.**

**By the way, I do use the players' nicknames right from the start. Just in case, some of my readers who are not familiar with the movie, Miracle and/or not familiar with the nicknames: Mike Eruzione = Rizzo, Ralph Cox = Coxie, Dave Silk = Silky, Rob ****McClanahan**** = Mac, Jack O'Callahan = OC, Steve Janaszak = Janny, Buzz Schneider = Buzzy, Mark Pavelich = Pav, John Harrington = Bah, Mike Ramsey = Rammer, and of course, Nancy = Peach. If I left anyone out, please feel free to advise.**

Training Starts

June, 1979

Since Peach was staying in Minneapolis, she kept her apartment. After graduation, Michelle moved back home. Gary didn't need Peach to come to Colorado Springs, so she met up with the rest of the coaching staff once the team was picked in June. About a few days later after Gary left for Colorado Springs, he gave her a call early one morning. As the phone rang several times, Peach struggled to pick up the phone.

"This better be good!" Peach answered in a cranky voice.

"Whoa, is that how you answer your phone now?" Gary replied.

"Gary?"

"Good morning, Peachy!"

"Do you any idea what time it is?!"

Looking at his watch, "Yep, it's 6:52 a.m., and this is your official wake-up call."

"Huh?"

"It's time to get to work. Meet me in the office around 8:00 a.m."

"Wait a minute . . . you're back home?" Peach asked while yawning.

"Yep, got in late last night."

As she rubbed her neck, "Uh, I – I thought you were going to be at the tryouts for at least another week."

"So did I. Herb already narrowed it down to 26."

"You're kidding, already? What's Herb thinking?"

"Peachy, I've learned never to question Herb's motives. So, I'll see you in an hour."

"Okay."

Peach took a quick hot shower to wake herself up more as she was still nursing a hangover from the night before. Before she headed over to the Bloomington Ice Arena, she stopped by the local Dunkin' Donuts and bought herself a huge coffee and a box of donuts for the staff. As she walked into Herb's office, she saw him talking with someone sitting in his office.

"Hey Herb."

"Welcome back Miss Peach," Herb said. "This is Craig Patrick, my assistant coach."

"Nice to meet you," Craig said as he extended his hand.

Peach shook Craig's hand, "Yes, Gary told me. It's great to finally meet you, too. Where is Gary?"

"Right behind you," Gary replied.

"Hey, I brought in some Dunkin' Donuts for everyone."

"We're never going to be able to skate if you keep bringing in junk like that," Herb said. As he passed her, he grabbed one. "Don't tell Patti. Let's all meet in the conference room with the other staff. We got a lot to go over before the players arrive."

As the staff gathered in the conference room, Herb briefly went over the player roster, practice schedule and game schedule that would start in early September. Later that day, Peach was going over the list of 26 players as she watched them practice and listened in on Herb.

"Johnson! That coast-to-coast stuff may work here, but it won't with the teams we'll be up against," Herb screamed.

"Okay," Mark said, as he skated over to Craig who reassured him.

As Peach watched the next drill, she saw one player deliberately bang into another.

"Nice hit, OC!" cheered Silky.

"Tell your boy to keep his head up, and he won't have to worry about it," OC said.

"Okay, let's go!" Mac yelled.

As Craig headed over to separate OC and Mac, Herb told him to let them go. The other players finally separated them.

Peach leaned in towards Gary, "What's up with that?"

"Long story short, '76 Championship."

"What? That was three years ago. They better get over it real quick 'cause Herb won't tolerate regionalism."

"Well, let's get down to the training room. We got a lot of work to do," Gary said.

As both Gary and Peach walked back to the training room, Herb gave a shellacking to the whole team about old rivals. After practice was over, the players headed back to the locker room.

Dr. George Nagobads, the team physician cleaned up Mac in his office. Meanwhile, Gary was working on OC. Peach was checking on Mark Johnson's shoulder as it was bothering him. Afterwards, they both were writing up their paperwork. Peach always hated that part of the job.

"You almost done?" Gary said.

"Just about, but I can finish this at home tonight," Peach replied.

"I'm headed out to Mario's Place for some grub with Craig. You wanna come?"

"Nah, I should get this done."

"Come on – my treat."

"Okay, I'm there."

Gary laughed, "Yeah, you never say 'no' to a free meal, do you?"

"Nope, free meal is my middle name," Peach winked.

"Okay, I'll see over there."


	3. The Locker Room

**Author's Note: LTJM, Septembrisms and Dazedandconfused -- Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Nicole, my fellow lepster, thanks for stopping by and reviewing. I really appreciate it. Here is the next update.**

The Locker Room

As the rest of the players were getting dressed, OC came up to his locker which was next to Mike, better known as Rizzo by many.

"You alright, man?" Rizzo asked.

"Yeah, Gary worked on me for a bit."

"That's not what I meant. Out of your system for good?"

"Yeah-yeah, don't worry about it."

"I told you back in Colorado to let it go."

"Okay, Mother!"

As Rizzo rolled his eyes, Mark Johnson had just come back from the training room.

"Yo Wisconsin – ain't you the lucky one?" OC yelled.

"Huh?" Mark shrugged.

OC turns to Rizzo, "While Gary was working on me, he got that hot little babe to work on him."

"Her name is Nancy, not babe," Mark retorted.

"Oooh, looks like little Marky has developed a crush on her already."

"Shut up Jack!"

"All right, enough OC," Rizzo said.

OC leans into Rizzo, "Nice T&A too."

"That all you ever think about?" Mark retorted.

"Obviously more than you, Badger boy!" OC chuckled.

"What did I tell you man?! Knock it off!" Rizzo interjected.

Mark just shrugged as he walked back to his locker. Rizzo leaned into OC, "I'm tired of always bailing you out. This isn't BU!"

"Okay, lighten up. Just having a little fun about that cute little PT, so what?"

As Rizzo nodded, "Just shower up, I'll see you back at the dorms."

"Oh yeah, some of the guys are heading over to Mario's Place later. You coming?" OC asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there instead," Rizzo replied.


	4. Mario's Place

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who have reviewed. Glad you are enjoying the updates. This is another short chapter but will set-up for Chapter 5. As to whom Nancy ends up with, well you might be able to figure it out in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Mario's Place

As Peach walked into Mario's Place, she saw several members of the team. As she passed some of the Minnesota players at one table, she chatted with them for a bit before heading over to the table where Gary and Craig were sitting.

"Gentlemen," Peach said.

"Hey Nance," Craig said.

"Peachy," Gary said with a smirk.

As Peach rolled her eyes, she realized that it didn't matter anymore since the some of the players were calling her that anyway from last year.

"So is the food any good here?" Craig asked.

"Oh yeah, I could eat the whole menu literally," Peach said.

Craig laughed as Gary replied, "Oh, she's not kidding, Craig. I never seen a woman put away food like she does. I'm convinced she has a tapeworm in her stomach."

"It's called working-out, Gary. I'm sure you're familiar with the term," Peach smiled as she glanced back at the menu.

"So Nance, it looks like we're going to be neighbors. I saw you earlier this morning in the driveway at Cedar Manor."

"Oh, you're living there now?" Peach asked.

"Yep, the Olympic Committee found me an apartment there," Craig replied.

"Well, it's a nice little apartment complex. I've been living there for a few years now, plus it's real convenient to the campus."

Meanwhile, Silky and OC came in with Mark Johnson and Bob Suter. As they grabbed a table, they did some high-fives to some of the other players. Jimmy Craig was at the bar talking with Ralph Cox, better known as Coxie.

"Well, it looks like the regionalism is over. Let's hope it stays that way," Peach said as she looked over.

"Don't worry, their 'cold war' is over," Craig said.

"Yo Wisconsin, there's your girlfriend," OC said as he looked at Peach.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Mark said.

"She is cute, bro," Bob replied.

"She's on the coaching staff, Bob, which is besides the point."

"What point?" OC asked.

"He's getting hitched next year," Bob replied with a smirk.

"Whoa, got an old ball and chain already? Why would you do that?" OC laughed.

"It's called love and commitment, Jack. Something you couldn't possibly relate to," Mark replied.

"Knocked her up, didn't ya?" OC snickered.

Bob and Silky busted out laughing.

"Oh, you're unbelievable!" Mark huffed.

"Sorry Mark, those words ain't in his vocabulary," Silky chuckled.

"Yours either," OC retorted.

"Touché, OC." Silky replied. "Hey, where's Rizzo, is he coming?"

"He said he would meet us here," OC replied.

"So what's the deal with Rizzo?" Bob asked.

"What do you mean?" OC replied.

"He got a ball and chain too?"

"He had a long-time girlfriend, but they just broke up," Silky said.

"Ouch, that sucks," Mark replied.

"Yeah, well he's better off anyway," OC said.


	5. Time To Let Go

**Author's Note: Thanks to all for your continued reviews. I really appreciate it. Here's the next update.**

**Nicole, glad you're loving it so far, and as usual, the tension will continue to mount.**

**LTJM, well I think you'll definitely answer your own question from this chapter.**

**Septembrisms, thanks for the ultimate compliment. I try to keep it as natural as I can with the dialogue.**

Time To Let Go

As the night moved on, everyone was relaxing to some great food, drinks and music. Craig and Gary were leaving, but Peach chose to stay and hang out for awhile. She was at the bar talking with Jimmy and Coxie. Meanwhile, Rizzo finally arrived and made his way to the bar first. Blue Oyster Cult's "Don't Fear The Reaper" was playing from the jukebox.

"Well look who finally decided to join us." Coxie teased.

"Hey Mike!" Jimmy said.

"Hey, how's it going?" Rizzo replied.

"Great, loving those new drills Herb is giving us?" Jimmy said.

"That man is insane," Coxie said.

"Yeah, well it's all for the best." As Rizzo glanced towards Peach, he extended his hand, "Mike Eruzione."

Peach shook his hand, "Nancy Morano."

"Oh, I'm sorry Mike, I thought you two already met," Jimmy said.

"Sorry, I haven't," Rizzo replied.

"I'm on the coaching staff working with Gary Smith."

"Yes, I know. I saw you earlier."

"Yo Rizzo!" OC shouted, "About time!"

"Excuse me, I'm going to head over. Nice meeting you," Rizzo said.

"Likewise," Peach replied.

Rizzo and Coxie headed over to the table to join OC and the others.

"Well, I'm going to head out. Do you need a ride back home?" Jimmy asked.

"No thanks Jimmy, I have my own car," Peach replied.

"Okay, have a good night. Be careful."

"You too," Peach said.

As Peach finished her drink, she started to leave but passed by the table where Mark was sitting.

"How's the shoulder, Mark?"

"Okay, a little stiff."

"Just remember to ice it down before you go to bed tonight and do those exercises I showed you."

"I will, thanks."

"Hey Peachy, sit down, stay awhile," OC said.

"Sorry, I can't. I got some paperwork to finish. Night gentlemen."

As Peach walked towards the main entrance, Mark and Bob decided to head back to the dorms too.

"Yeah, that's right, catch up with her before she leaves, Marky. Maybe she'll give you another massage," OC scoffed.

As Bob laughed, Mark didn't bother to react as he had to consider the source.

"Will you lay off of him? What's with you?" Rizzo asked.

"What's with you? Where have you been?" OC asked.

"I had to take care of something earlier."

"What?"

"Nothing important," Rizzo said as he gulped down his beer.

_* Earlier that evening *_

_Rizzo and Coxie were getting ready to head over to Mario's; they were roommates. As Rizzo picked up the phone, Coxie was putting his wallet in his back pocket._

"_Are you coming, man?" Coxie asked._

"_Yeah, I'll meet you over there. I got to make a call first."_

"_Do you wait me to wait?"_

"_No, I'll see you there, Ralph," Rizzo said curtly._

_Ralph got the hint that he wanted privacy and left._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey baby, how ya doing?"_

_Denise sighed, "I'm fine. (She hesitates.) What do you want, Rizzo?"_

"_I just wanted to tell you I miss you and that I made the first cut."_

_Denise hesitates again._

"_Nise?"_

"_Is this the part where I supposed to say, 'Congratulations?'"_

"_Nise, why can't you support me with this? You know how much it has been my dream to make this team."_

"_You see, that's the problem right there – always the dreamer since we were kids. Come on Rizzo, we've been through this too many times – through high school, BU, Toledo and right before you left for Colorado. You're never home, not to mention you're always getting hurt somehow. When are you going to hang up those skates and realize your playing days are over before you get seriously injured?!"_

_Rizzo sighed once again in frustration. "Because it isn't over, at least not yet. Please Nise, don't do this."_

"_Do what?"_

"_Give up on us. I know it's hard; I miss you too. Just hang in there."_

"_Mike, I've been 'hanging in there' too long, but you know what, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt here. Let's say you make the team and go to the Olympics. What happens next?" _

"_I – I don't know. I'm not thinking that far ahead."_

"_Perhaps you should start. I want an answer Mike, NOW!"_

_It was the critical moment, but he couldn't lie to her._

"_Tryout for the NHL, but as I said, I'm not thinking about that right now."_

_Denise starts to sob. "Rizzo, I – I can't do this anymore. As I told you before, relationships take two, and this isn't working."_

"_Don't say that, I miss you."_

"_Then come back home and apply for that teaching job." _

"_Nise, I can't!"_

"_You mean, you won't!"_

"_I don't wanna lose you over this. We've been through so much together. I love you, Denise. Don't you know that?"_

"_Yeah I do, but you'll always love hockey more, and I'm not going to be second to it anymore." _

"_Nise, that's not true and you know it."_

"_I gotta go."_

"_Nise, don't hang up, let's work this out."_

_As Denise started to sob again, "Please don't call me anymore."_

_As Denise hanged up, "Nise!" Rizzo pleaded and then slammed down the phone and threw it across the room._

* Back to the Present *

"Hello, Earth to Rizzo!" OC yelled.

"Huh?" Rizzo shrugged.

"I said, 'If it was nothing important, then what took you so long?'" OC asked again.

"Nothing, it was nothing. Anybody want another round?"

"Don't you wanna eat something, man? You chugged down those two beers pretty quick," Coxie asked.

"Nah, not hungry."

"Rizzo's not hungry. Okay, what's going on?!" OC demanded.

"Nothing alright!"

As OC leaned back, "Oh man, you called her earlier, didn't you?!"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Rizzo snapped.

"Come on Rizzo, we're your friends. We're here for you," Silky said.

"We're just – we're having a hard time. It's been rough on both of us, you know. I'm not home, she's always afraid I'm going to get hurt." Rizzo turns to the waitress, "Excuse me, Miss – can we have another round?"

"Sure, no problem."

"You see, this is one of the many reasons why I don't get seriously involved," OC pointed out.

"OC, you're not helping," Silky said.

"I'm just trying to be realistic here," OC replied.

"Rizzo, that's part of the territory. Some women just can't deal with this lifestyle," Silky explained.

"It'll be okay. She just – she just needs some time. She's still upset," Rizzo said.

"When has she not been upset with you?" OC asked.

As the waitress put another round of beers down, Rizzo gulped his down.

"Rizzo, take it easy!" Silky said.

"You need some food, man," Coxie said.

"I told you – I'm not hungry. Look, I know you guys mean well, but we've just hit a little bump in the road – that's all."

"More like the Grand Canyon," OC retorted.

Rizzo sighed and then leaned in towards OC. "Not that you can understand this OC, but relationships are difficult at times, especially where there's distance. It'll get better eventually."

"Will it?" OC countered.

"Don't start," Rizzo retorted.

"Sorry, but I have to side with OC this time, Riz," Silky said. "Since BU, I've seen you struggle with Denise throughout your playing career there. I'm not saying she is at fault here, but as I said before, sometimes women just can't handle it and that's okay."

"So what are you saying, Dave? Are you telling me to let her go – just forget about her?!"

OC jumped in, "That's exactly what we've been trying to tell you."

"OC!" Silky and Coxie retorted.

"Well, I never liked her."

"Shut up Jack!" Rizzo yelled.

"It's time to let go, man." OC said.

Silky leaned in, "At least while we're here. You need to concentrate; we all need to with making this team. Don't forget why we're here."

Rizzo sighed as he shook his head, "I think I'm gonna be sick. I'll be right back." Rizzo stood up.

"Are you okay?" Silky asked.

"I'm fine; I think I do need some food."

"We'll order you something," Coxie offered.

Rizzo walked over to the restroom.

"He'll be alright. He just needs some time," Silky said.

"Yeah, as soon as he pulls his head out of his ass and starts facing reality," OC replied.


	6. Who Do You Think You Are!

**Author's Note: Thanks to all for your continued reviews. Septembrisms – No more picking on Mark, I promise! Here's the next update. Enjoy!**

Who Do You Think You Are?!

July, 1979

A few weeks had passed. While Rizzo was still struggling with losing Denise, he kept himself busy besides the daily pre-workouts and practices. After practice, he would be found in the training room working out till closing.

One night, Rizzo was on the exercise bike dripping with sweat. As he wiped his face with the towel, Peach walked over.

"Hey Mike, how's it going?"

"I'm okay," Rizzo said as he had his head down going a little faster on the bike now.

"Well, I'm about to close up here."

As Rizzo did not respond, Peach leaned in, "Mike, did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"I said I'm going to be closing up."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, go hit the showers."

"Um Nance, I still got another few miles to go. Can't I stay a little longer?"

"I can't; I have the keys to lock up and got a ton of paperwork to work on."

"Then, give me the keys; I'll lock up."

"Mike, I can't do that; it's part of my job."

"I'll give them to you tomorrow. Please, I still want to work on some weights, too."

"You already were working on the weights earlier, not to mention you've been on the bike too long."

"I've only been on it for 10 minutes."

"Try 35."

"Who are you – the time police?"

"Mike, you're overexerting yourself."

"I'm fine," Rizzo retorted.

"You are going to injure yourself if you keep this up. Plus along with pre-workouts and practices, you're not going to do yourself or the team any good. Now, get off the bike, please."

Rizzo finally gave in and got off the bike. He really didn't think he was overdoing it, until he got off the bike and felt a strain in his buttocks and left calf that caused him to limp a little.

"Are you okay?" Peach asked.

"I said I'm fine." Rizzo retorted.

"Go in the therapeutic tub for at least 15 minutes. It'll help."

"I'm okay; I'll just take a shower when I get back to the dorm."

"No, you need to soak for a bit; come on."

They headed out of the training room and into the locker room. Rizzo stopped by his locker as Peach continued to walk back further into the treatment room that was connected to the locker room. She went to one of the tubs and began to fill it. As she turned off the water once it was filled, Rizzo, now fully dressed, came up from behind her.

"I told you that I don't need it," Rizzo snapped.

"You need to soak; you'll feel better."

Peach started to leave to give him privacy.

"Who do you think are you are – my mother?!" Rizzo demanded.

As Peach turned around, "No, your PT, now get in the tub!"

Rizzo leaned in to drain the water from the tub. As Peach saw what he was doing, "Mike, don't pull that!"

"I told you I don't need it!" Rizzo yelled.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Craig demanded.

As Peach and Rizzo looked over, they saw Craig with his hands folded to his chest.

"Little PT here thinks she's Herb!"

"It looks like he strained a muscle, Craig."

"What – which?" Craig asked.

"No, I didn't!" Rizzo retorted.

"He's limping on his left side," Peach explained.

"Snitch!" Rizzo retorted as he shot her a glare.

"Alright, enough! Nance, I'll lock up. I'll see you tomorrow." Craig said. "Oh, by the way, I want to see your weekly notes and Gary's first thing tomorrow morning."

"Oh, no problem," Peach replied as she glared back at Rizzo.

As Peach left the locker room, Rizzo shook his head. "She's worse than my kid sister."

"Rizzo, hit the showers, cool off and above else, rest up. We have a long practice tomorrow!" Craig yelled.

* * *

When Rizzo got back to the dorms, he was still limping as he climbed up the steps. OC stopped him in the hallway.

"Where you been?" OC asked.

"Working out." Rizzo replied.

"Again?"

"Some of us have to work harder if we're going to make this team, Jack."

"You're overdoing it. Come on, man – you're limping."

"I'm fine." Rizzo snapped.

As they walked into Rizzo and Coxie's room, Rizzo groaned as he sat on his bed and started to get ready for bed. Coxie was not around.

"You're not fine, Rizzo. Look, I know what's going on here, but this is not the right approach."

"Yes, Mother!" Rizzo retorted.

"Ha-ha. Look, just get some rest and tomorrow Peachy or Gary can work out the kinks."

"Don't even mention that little PT!" Rizzo snapped.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I tell you what's wrong. First, she chased me off the bike telling me I was on it too long, then she told me to get in the tub, and then she ratted me out to Craig!"

"Wait a minute – what was that second thing again?!"

"She told me to get in the tub."

"Oh man, first Johnson and now you!"

"OC, give it a rest for once," Rizzo retorted.

"Okay, so what happened next? Did you finally strip and get in the tub?"

"NO!"

"Why not?!" OC whined.

"Come on OC, enough! I'm exhausted. Plus, Craig said that it will be a long practice tomorrow. I need sleep!"

"You're right, we should all turn in." As OC headed towards the door, he turned towards Rizzo. "Next time, just remember when a fine woman like that tells you to get in the tub, don't question it, bro. Get in the tub!" OC replied with a slick smile.

"Good night, OC!" Rizzo shouted back as he threw a pillow at him.

Meanwhile, Coxie came back in the room after a night of playing cards with some of the guys. "What's that about?" Coxie asked.

"Nothing, good night, Ralph!" Rizzo said as the pulled the covers over him.


	7. Sorry

**Author's Note: Thanks to all for your continued reviews. Glad you're enjoying the updates. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Sorry

The next morning, Craig reviewed both Gary and Peach's notes. He had a brief discussion with Rizzo about overdoing it before practice began. Doc had his left calf x-rayed, but it came back negative; it was just a strain. Craig decided to not tell Herb anything as he felt it was under control. After practice was over, the players got dressed and headed out for dinner. Rizzo stayed behind. As he passed by the trainers' office, he saw Peach working on her paperwork.

"Hey, Nance," Rizzo said.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Peach replied.

"Okay, got a sec?"

"Always, sit down."

"Wow, looks like Gary has got you pretty busy." Rizzo pointed to her paperwork.

"Yeah, I detest the paperwork, but it's all part of the job."

"Kinda how I feel about Herb's drills." Rizzo chuckled.

"Yeah well, so what can I do for you?"

"Oh, about last night, I'm –

"It's okay, Mike," Peach interrupted.

"Please let me finish. I'm sorry, I'm not like that. I've been struggling and just didn't realize that I was overdoing it."

"Well, I'm just glad it was just a strain. Actually, that reminds me, I have some exercises to show you for your calf. Can you hang out a little longer or you heading out now?"

"Yeah, I can stay."

"Okay, let me give you a couple of diagrams here to bring home with you tonight."

"Oh man, you're giving me homework?" Rizzo groaned.

"Ah, would you prefer mine?" Peach pointed to her paperwork.

As Rizzo laughed, "That's okay. Besides, Herb's new plays are keeping us busy enough. I can't figure him out."

As Peach leaned in towards Rizzo, "Little piece advice about Herb – don't figure him out. Trust me, it's the quickest way to a migraine."

As Rizzo smiled to her joke, Peach thought he had such a sweet smile as it lit up his whole face.

Rizzo and Peach headed into the training room and saw Gary working on Coxie. Peach showed Rizzo the exercises and then had him do them himself. Afterwards, Rizzo started to head back to the dorms but walked Peach back to her office.

"Thanks Nancy for your help."

"That's why I have a job, see you tomorrow." Peach said as she patted him on the shoulder.

As Rizzo left, Craig came into the office.

"Everything okay?" Craig asked.

"Fine, why?" Peach shrugged.

"I know you work directly under Gary, but you know you can always come to me too if you have a problem. I'm here for the staff too, not just the players."

"Thanks, Craig, but it's okay. It's not the first time a player has taken out their frustration on me and it won't be the last, especially not in this business."

"Yeah well, Rizzo is a good guy. He works really hard. A lot of players are already looking up to him."

"Yeah, I picked up on that."

"Listen, I'm inviting players and staff over on Sunday for a cook-out by the pool. Can you come – free food?"

Peach laughed. "Craig, I always love a party. Do you want me to bring something?"

"Yeah, your hearty appetite!" Craig chuckled.

"No problem with that, but I'll bring something else too. See you then."


	8. The Contest

**Author's Note – Thanks for the continued reviews. I think you'll like this chapter. I had fun writing it. I got this idea from the movie, Feds. Enjoy!**

The Contest

Craig had invited the players and staff to a pool party at Cedar Manor. Craig checked with the apartment manager and had no objection to it. When Peach arrived, she brought a watermelon. There were several players already in the pool.

"Hey Peach, let me grab that from you!" Craig yelled.

"Thanks," Peach replied as she handed it to Craig while putting her beach bag down.

As more players were arriving, Peach began slicing the watermelon for everyone.

"Hey, Peachy!" OC yelled.

"Hey OC, how's it going?" Peach replied.

"Great, pool warm enough?"

"I don't know, just got here."

"You going in?" OC asked.

"Yeah, eventually."

"How about now?" OC said with smirk as he picked her up.

"Come on OC, put me down! I just got here!" Peach demanded as she wiggled her legs.

"OC, put her down, you wise-ass!" Jimmy said.

"Nah, she wants to go in!" OC retorted.

OC threw Peach in the deep end of the pool. Two seconds later, OC received a shove from behind.

"Hey!" OC yelled.

"So, how's the water, OC?" Rizzo laughed.

"Geez Jack, couldn't you have waited until I took my outfit off?" Peach said as she splashed back at him.

"Sure, just next time, tell me you want to go skinny dipping!"

As Peach rolled her eyes, she swam back to the ladder to get out of the pool. As she was drying off, Rizzo came up to her.

"Are you okay?" Rizzo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Sorry about OC, he really is harmless."

"Oh, I bet."

Meanwhile, Gary arrived with the pizzas.

"Look who finally showed up with the pizzas!" Craig said.

"Finally!" Rizzo said.

"Yeah, I'm starved." Peach replied.

Everyone started to head over to the food table.

"I can go for two." Rizzo said.

"I can go for three." Peach said.

"Ah Peachy, Rizzo ain't talking slices; he means whole pizzas," Silky said.

"So was I," Peach replied.

"Get serious!" Rizzo added.

"Oh no, she means it, Rizzo. Her stomach is like a rubber band," Gary said.

"No way; no one can put away food like Rizzo!" OC said.

"Care to make a wager?" Peach said as she extended her hand to Rizzo.

"Do you want to get sick?! Trust me, put your hand down!" Rizzo laughed.

As Peach starts to make chicken noises, some of the players started to cheer Rizzo on.

"Okay, what's the wager?" Rizzo asked.

"Hmmm…do my paperwork for a week after I win." Peach said.

"You mean if you win. When I win, you'll do my Herbie drills," Rizzo laughed.

"Nah, that's no good, think of something else you two. Peachy can't skate, and Rizzo doesn't know how to do her job," Gary explained.

"Yeah, plus Rizzo can't write for crap anyway," Silky laughed.

"Throw each other in the pool!" OC said.

"Did that already, who cares!" Peach said.

"How about whoever wins, the other has to not only pay for dinner but make it," Gary said.

"Free meal, I'm in!" Peach said as she extended her hand again to Rizzo to shake.

"Good enough," Rizzo shook her hand.

"Okay, here are the rules." Craig said.

"The rules are there are no rules!" OC yelled.

"No, there are a few rules," Craig replied. "Okay, you have to eat everything but the crust. Any toppings fall off, you have to eat that too. Whoever finishes the three pizzas first, wins. Oh by the way, if any of you throws up, then you'll be disqualified and the other wins. Everything else is fair game. Understand?"

"Crystal," Peach said.

"Let's do it." Rizzo replied.

As Rizzo and Peach were about to open the first box, they kept making evil eyes at each other to psyche the other one out.

"Last chance to back out!" Rizzo said.

"My favorite meal is a NY strip steak, baked potato with sour cream, corn-on-the-cob and lemon meringue pie for dessert," Peach added.

"Keep dreaming!" Rizzo replied.

"Okay, enough talking! Ready, set, GO!" Craig yelled.

Both Rizzo and Peach devoured each slice. As they finished the first whole pizza, Rizzo was ahead by two crusts. As the contest continued, most of the players were routing Rizzo on but some were cheering for Peach.

"Come on Rizzo, she's catching up!" OC yelled.

"Stick with him, Peachy," Phil yelled.

As they opened the third pizza box, Peach looked at the pizza and turned towards Gary. "Well, I just hope this stuff was cooked properly."

"What are you talking about?" Gary asked.

"Look at the pepperoni. I mean if it isn't cooked long enough, there are these microscopic insects and stuff."

"Yeah, I read that there are these tiny little worms that infest ships from Europe," Gary added.

"I heard about that," Peach replied.

"But the worse part is, they lay their eggs in your intestinal tracts and before you know it, there are new ones hatching by the thousands."

"Gary, we're eating," Peach replied.

"Yeah, shut up, Gary! Keep going Rizzo!" OC yelled.

"Oops, sorry guys. Still, I just wonder what it feels like when your whole stomach is churning with those thousands of wiggly little worm eggs," Gary said.

"Ewww, look at that!" Peach pointed out something dangling on the pizza.

Rizzo couldn't keep it down anymore and threw up to the side where there was a trash can.

"Yes!" Peach yelled victoriously.

"Wait a minute – you cheated!" OC yelled back.

"No, those are the rules. He barfed – he's out!" Gary said.

"You both egged him on," Silky said.

"No rules about that, right Craig?" Gary said.

"Yep, you didn't listen to the rules guys." Craig replied.

As Gary raised Peach's arm victoriously, she started to feel sick.

"Umm Gar, let go of my arm," Peach said as she found a trash can to barf into.

Afterwards, both Rizzo and Peach went to the pool restrooms to freshen up. Meanwhile, Craig ordered more pizzas for the rest of the guys. Rizzo saw Peach finally came out of the ladies room.

"So when do want your free meal?" Rizzo asked.

"Oh Mike, it's okay. I'm not gonna hold you to it."

"Why because you know you cheated along with your co-hort over there," as he pointed to Gary.

"We did not cheat. I'm surprised OC and the others didn't say anything disgusting."

"Well, I am a man of my word. I'll make your favorite dinner."

"How about we call a truce? You pay for the food and I'll make it, okay?"

"No, I know how to cook," Rizzo replied proudly.

"Okay, well then make what you want and I'll let you use my kitchen to cook, sound good?" Peach asked.

"All right," Rizzo replied.

As they walked towards the others eating pizza, they couldn't help but feel more sick.

"Actually, promise me you won't make pizza. I don't think I'll ever be able to eat it again for a while," Peach said.

"Yeah, I hear ya, but I wasn't going to make pizza anyway; that's too easy. Just let me know when," Rizzo replied.

"I don't care, anytime is fine with me."


	9. It's Not A Date!

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who are reading and/or reviewing. I certainly do appreciate it. I'm going on vacation next week, so sorry there won't be another update for another two weeks. Also, I apologize for being slow with the updates. I've been going through a tough time right now as I will be putting my cat down who has suffered so much in the last two weeks. Anyway, here is the next update. Hope you enjoy. Warning: foul language.**

It's Not A Date!

August, 1979

A couple weeks went by. Every time Rizzo and Peach agreed on a night to have dinner, they kept rescheduling due to Herb's long practices. One day, they finally agreed to try again. Meanwhile, the players headed back to the locker room after practice and had elections to vote for captain. Rizzo was elected.

"So Captain, where do you want to go out to celebrate?" Silky asked.

"Sorry, I can't; I made other plans," Rizzo replied.

"You're kidding, what plans?" OC asked.

"Remember that bet I lost to Peach?"

"Whoa, so tonight is finally the big night? About time you start playing the field again," OC said with a smirk.

"It's not a date; it's a payback," Rizzo retorted. "We can go out tomorrow night instead."

"We already are – Morrow's bachelor party, remember?" OC replied.

"Oh shit, that's right, I forgot."

"How could you forget, Rizzo? OC hasn't stop talking about it all week," Coxie said.

"Yeah, Wells and I are still trying to convince Peachy to jump out of the cake. Maybe you can convince her tonight," OC raised his eyebrows.

Rizzo laughed, "Don't count on it, OC. Later guys."

"Have fun cooking." Silky said.

"Later Cappie," Coxie said.

"Enjoy your date!" OC yelled but Rizzo paid him no mind as he continued to walk out of the locker room.

"Think I should have given him a couple of Trojans?" OC asked.

As Coxie rolled his eyes, Silky smacked OC with the towel.

"What, you never know, he could get lucky," OC replied.

Rizzo stopped by the trainers' office and saw Peach buried under a pile of paperwork.

"Hey, you ready?" Rizzo asked.

"Hey Mike, actually no. I have to work on a couple of your teammates first and try to finish this paperwork. I'm going to be at least a couple more hours here."

"Okay, that'll give me time to pick up dinner and meet you at your apartment?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Oh, it's Apartment 12D."

"Okay, but we don't have to do this tonight if you can't."

"Mike, we've been putting this off for too long; it's always going to be this way. By the way, what are you making?"

"I told you, it's a surprise. You'll see."

Peach made her way back to the training room to work on Ken Morrow and Buzz Schneider. Meanwhile, Rizzo stopped by his dorm first to call back home and tell his parents the good news about making captain. He was tempted to call Denise too but decided against it as he recalled their last conversation. Maybe OC and Silky were right; it was time to let her go, at least for the time being, Rizzo thought. As he looked at his watch, he realized he was running late.

He made his way to an Italian market to pick up the ingredients he needed to make the dinner. He finally made his way to her apartment. As he knocked on the door, Peach was just pulling in the driveway of the apartment complex.

"Hey, I hope you weren't waiting long," Peach said as she climbed up the steps.

"No, I just got here," Rizzo replied.

As Peach let him into her apartment, she showed him the kitchen and where everything was that he needed to make dinner. She tried to sneak a peek in one of the grocery bags that Rizzo had brought with him. "So what's for dinner?"

"At-at, no peaking! You'll find out soon enough!" Rizzo chided.

"Well, can I help you with something?"

"Nope, got it covered."

"Okay, you don't mind if I take a quick shower?"

"No, take your time. I need about 20-25 minutes to prepare everything."

As he was simmering the sauce, he was checking out the collage of pictures she had on her refrigerator of her family and friends. As Peach walked out of her bedroom, her breath was taken away. "Smells heavenly in here!"

"Hey, dinner is just about ready," Rizzo said as he was setting the table.

"Wow, you didn't have to set the table too; you've done enough."

"Oh, it's no problem."

"So what's the big secret for dinner? I figured it would be something Italian."

Rizzo went back in the kitchen and grabbed two big bowls. One was filled with Penne and the other with Braciole. There was Italian bread and Caesar salad already on the table.

"That sauce smells divine. Is that what I think it is?" Peach asked.

"What do you think it is?" Rizzo replied.

"Is that Braciole?"

"Yep."

"Oh, my God, I love Braciole!"

"Yeah, it's my family's favorite."

Rizzo and Peach continued to share some small talk during dinner. They discussed everything from their childhoods, college career and goals.

"This Braciole is so tender and the sauce, mmmm….I can't decipher all the spices. What's in it?"

"My family has their own recipe with special spices."

"Well, you're gonna have to give it to me."

"Sorry, you have to be family, unless you want to marry my younger brother."

"How old is he?"

"17".

"Hmmm….rob the cradle for a family recipe? Nah, I don't think I want to go to jail for that."

As Rizzo laughed, Peach squinted to read his t-shirt. "What?" Rizzo shrugged.

"Santarpio's?"

"Yeah, it's a pizzeria in East Boston. My dad works there part-time."

"Great pizza and barbeque."

"Wait a minute, you've been there?"

"Plenty of times. My family and I love that place, especially the lamb and sausage dishes."

"Yeah, they got great food. So you're originally from the Boston area because I've detected a Southern accent."

"Yeah, it comes out from time to time. I grew up in the Atlanta suburbs most of my childhood. Then, my family relocated to the Boston area when I was 13 due to my dad's job."

"Oh, okay. So what area of Boston is your family from?"

"Medford."

"Medford – that's like 20 minutes from my hometown."

"Yeah, I noticed you were from Winthrop when I read the players' roster. So how are the practices coming along?"

"Still mind boggling. It's just a whole new style of playing than I'm used to, but I think the team is coming together."

"No more regionalism, I hope?"

"Nah, that's gone but we'll always feel that the Gophers stole that championship from us in 76."

"Well, this isn't 76, Mike, and you're training for a final roster spot on the USA team to go to the Olympics."

"Oh, I know, I know. It's always been my dream to make this team."

"Well, it's always great when you have the opportunity to pursue your dreams."

"So, what's your dream?" Rizzo asked.

"My dream – pursued it already."

"What was that?"

"Like you, I was an athlete. I wanted to go to the Summer Olympics since I was a kid. I was a sprint runner both in high school and college. That's why I went to the U; I got an athletic scholarship."

"So what happened?"

"Well, in my sophomore year, I pulled both my hamstrings and after that, it was never the same. I didn't make the team the next year and well, that was the end of my athletic career. My Olympics were over before they even started."

"Ouch, that sucks."

"Well, at the time it was, but it taught me something."

"What's that?"

"To re-evaluate what I wanted to do with my life. I remember the physical therapist who helped me, and I decided that it was a great thing to do to continue to help athletes. So after I got my Bachelor's, I decided to specialize in physical therapy."

"Wow, that's great. To think, all your hard work is paying off that you are going to the Olympics, just not as an athlete."

"That's my dad said when I told him that I was offered the job to work with the Olympic team."

"Well, I think this calls for a toast," Rizzo said as held up his beer. "To making it to the Olympics."

"To making it," Peach said as she lift her wine glass and tap his beer bottle. "And to you making captain."

"Oh, thanks. Yeah, we had elections today in the locker room."

"I heard, Buzz and Ken told me, but I'm not surprised. The players look up to you."

"Well, they depend on me a lot to talk to Herb. Every time I do talk to him in his office, he just yells back at me and then I forget what I was supposed to talk to him about in the first place."

Peach laughs, "Yep, that's Herb."

"So you ready for dessert?" Rizzo asked.

"You made dessert too?"

Rizzo got up to get it from the refrigerator and pulled out the lemon meringue pie. "Well actually no, I bought it because I don't know how to make your favorite pie."

"Wow, this is too much, but I'm stuffed."

"You're stuffed? I thought you had an elastic stomach," Rizzo laughed.

Peach stretched and then got up from her chair. "Yeah, well my rubber band is about to snap. Maybe, you can come tomorrow night to help me eat it."

"I can't, tomorrow night is Ken's bachelor party."

"Oh that's right. Ken told me he's getting married next weekend."

"Yeah, Mark Wells is throwing the party for him."

"I heard. He and OC want me to be the entertainment and jump up out of the cake."

Rizzo laughed, "Yeah, OC wanted me to try to convince you to change your mind."

"Not a chance in hell, Mike, which is exactly what I told them," Peach replied as she started to clean up the table.

"Oh, I know. Here, let me help with cleaning up."

"Are you kidding me? You've done enough. Besides, in my household, the rule is whoever cooks, the other cleans."

"Good rule." Rizzo said as he looked at his watch. "I should be heading back to my dorm anyway."

"Yeah, it is getting late. Don't want you missing curfew on my account."

"Well, it's not that late, but I know it's going to be another long practice tomorrow before the weekend."

"Come on, let me walk you out," Peach said.

As they both came to the door, Peach gave Rizzo a quick hug. "Thanks so much for dinner."

Rizzo gave her a quick squeeze back, "It's my pleasure. Good night."

"Good night, have fun tomorrow night."

As Peach shut her door, she went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up the dishes. She kept thinking about Rizzo on what a sweet, respectful guy he is and that why couldn't more guys be like him. She especially loved the way he gave bear hugs, the best kind she thought.

As she stood there daydreaming, she said to herself, "What am I doing? He's a player!"


	10. Carnival

**Author's Note: Hey all, I'm finally back from vacation. Thanks to all for your kind words on the passing of my dear cat, Patty. I miss her to pieces, but I know that I made the right choice for her as she is finally at peace. Thanks also for your continued reviews and patience. Here is the next update. Some of the dialogue comes from the movie. Hope you enjoy! ;-)**

Carnival

A couple weeks later, grueling practices continued as Herb was prepping them for their game schedule which was starting in a couple weeks for their European tour. After practice, Peach and Gary finished up their weekly reports, and Gary asked her to hand them into Craig. As she walked in the hallway, she bumped into Jimmy who had just left Herb's office.

"Hey Peach, how's it going?" Jimmy said.

"Good, have you seen Craig?"

"Yeah, he just went into Herb's office."

"Great, thanks."

"Listen, some of the guys are hanging out at the local carnival later on tonight. Are you going?"

"Yeah, Gary invited me to hang out with his family. I think he just wants me to go on the rides with his kids, so he doesn't have to."

"Well, I guess I'll see you there."

"Hopefully, see you later."

* * *

"So, the Coneheads are coming in," Craig said to Herb in his office.

"Who?" Herb asked.

"That's what the guys have been calling them 'cause well, they're a little (whistles), you know like the Coneheads."

"What's that?" Herb said, still confused.

"You know, Dan Aykroyd, Jane Curtin," Craig replied.

As Peach leaned on Herb's door, "Oh, great Saturday Night Live skit, Craig."

"Yeah, my favorite episode is the one with Frank Zappa when he comes to pick up their daughter, Connie," Craig smiled.

"Oh yeah, that was a good one. What's for dinner – fiberglass insulation, insect repellents and beer!" Peach replied.

As both Craig and Peach laughed, "Well, I guess that's just a little off my radar." Herb said.

"Sorry Herb, I didn't mean to interrupt, but here are those weekly reports, Craig."

"Thanks, Peach. Could you tell the Coneheads to come in?"

"Sure, no problem. Have a good night."

"Night," Craig replied.

"Night, Miss Peach." Herb said as he leaned towards Craig, "She knows who the Coneheads are, too?"

"Yeah, everybody does," Craig smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Gary picked up Peach at her apartment along with his sons, David and Paul, ages 8 and 10. They both gave her a big hug.

"Aunty Peachy!" they both yelled.

"Hey guys, you're getting so big! Another year, you'll be taller than me!" Peach laughed.

Once they arrived at the carnival, they went up to the ticket booth first. After Gary got the tickets for the rides, Paul asked, "Aunty Peachy, will you go on the tea cups with us?"

As Peach looked up at Gary, he mouthed the word, "please."

"Okay, come on guys."

"See you later Dad!" they shouted.

"Have fun guys!" Gary replied.

"You owe me," Peach said to Gary as his boys pulled her away.

As the night moved on, Jimmy, Rizzo and Coxie were hanging out at the sledgehammer game after hanging out at the dunk tank with Silky and OC.

"Come on Coxie, my mother could hit harder than that," Rizzo teased.

"Ha-ha, I don't see you trying it," Coxie retorted.

About 15 minutes later, Silky finally headed over, "Hey guys."

"Hey, where's OC?" Jimmy asked.

"He's still at the dunk tank talking to that girl."

"He's on the prowl again? Wasn't Ken's bachelor party enough for awhile?" Coxie asked.

Jimmy, Silky and Rizzo all busted out laughing.

"What, what did I say?" Coxie asked.

"Well for starters, I don't think OC remembers too much of the bachelor party," Jimmy said.

"Tell me about it; I'm the one who had to practically carry him back to our room." Silky added.

OC finally headed over with the rest of the guys.

"So what happened?" Silky asked.

"Oh, she's got a boyfriend," OC replied.

"That's never stopped you from pouring on the charm," Rizzo snickered.

"Ha-ha. So who's going on with me on the Round-Up?" OC asked.

"Sounds good, let's go," Coxie replied.

As they headed over, they bumped into Peach and Gary with his kids along the way.

"Hey guys, you having a good time on the rides?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah!" screamed David and Paul.

"Cool," Rizzo said.

"We just got off the Trabant," Paul said.

"Can we go on again, Dad, PLEASE?!" David begged.

"Please Dad!" Paul also begged.

"Boys, you've been on enough rides for the night, and Daddy is out of tickets, not to mention, I'm worn out!" Gary replied.

"You're worn out?!" Peach scoffed.

"Hey, I went on the Trabant," Gary replied.

As Gary and his kids said good night to everyone, Peach decided to hang out with the rest of the guys for awhile.

"So are you coming on with us?" Jimmy asked.

"Nah, I've had enough rides for tonight," Peach replied. "I'm going to head over to the food tent to grab a bite. Have fun guys."

"Mind if I join you?" Rizzo asked. "I'm starved."

"Sure," Peach replied.

"Rizzo, we just ate dinner an hour ago," Coxie said.

"But I'm still hungry. Just meet us in the food tent when you're done."

"Okay, we'll meet you over there," Jimmy said.

"Glad to see his appetite is back to normal," Silky said.

"Not to mention the company he keeps." OC snickered.

As Jimmy slapped OC on his back, "What?!" OC gasped.

Rizzo and Peach went into the food tent to order some food and then found a table. There was a clown in the tent entertaining the crowd with playing card games, blowing balloons and playing guess your age, weight and birth month and awarding prizes to game winners.

"So you having a good time tonight?" Rizzo asked.

"Oh yeah, I always loved carnivals since I was a kid. So I don't mind too much going on the rides with Gary's kids."

"Any favorite rides?"

"A few, but my most favorite is Tilt-A-Whirl. It gives me such a big rush as I love to just close my eyes and not know what direction I'm gonna go. What about you – any favorite rides or things to do?"

"Oh, I always loved the roller coaster, but my favorite thing is what I'm doing now. It's my family's favorite hobby," Rizzo said as he pointed to his food.

"Mine too." Peach laughed.

"What game can I interest the pretty lady with?" the clown asked.

"Hmmm, I've always liked the guess your age game," Peach replied.

"Okay, it's $2.00 to play and you have to show a driver's license or another form of ID. I also get a two year cushion before or after your actual age. Ready to play?"

As Rizzo leaned in, "Nance, don't waste your money; it's a rip-off."

"Trust me, watch." Peach winked as she handed the clown the money.

"Okay, we got a player here!" As the clown looked at her, he wrote down a number on a small piece of paper. "Okay, how old are you?" the clown asked.

"24." Peach replied.

As Rizzo leaned in, "Nance, you can't lie with this game!"

"But I am 24," Peach pleaded as she pulled out her driver's license out of her purse.

"Show your ID, Nance," the clown said.

As Peach gave her driver's license to the clown, he read her license and couldn't believe himself that she was 24 as he revealed his guess to be 19.

"We have a winner, ladies and gentlemen! Two free rides for the pretty lady," as he handed her two tickets.

"Way to go!" Rizzo as he slapped her a high-five.

"Thanks, but I played this game before and I always win. Hey, since I got these tickets, I might as well as use them as I'm not coming back. Let's go on the Tilt-A-Whirl."

"We just ate. Do you want us to get sick again?"

As Peach got up and pulled on his arm, "Oh come on Mike, I don't wanna waste these tickets."

"I'll go with you; I'm off duty soon," the clown said.

"Quit clowning around, no pun intended," Peach replied as she took Rizzo's hand. "Come on, let's go."

"How about a phone number?"

"Beat it Bozo!" Rizzo replied.

Rizzo and Peach headed over to the Tilt-A-Whirl and got on right away as the line was short.

"I can't believe you talked me into this ride," Rizzo said.

"Oh, live a little! Sit back and relax, close your eyes and enjoy the ride," Peach replied.

"Okay, if I barf in your face, don't say I didn't warn ya!"

As usual, the ride started out slow and got faster as they were whipped around. As Peach closed her eyes, she screamed as she held onto the bar and her head was pushed onto Rizzo's shoulder. As the ride continued, both their legs and arms became intertwined as they were whipped around faster.

"I think I'm gonna get sick!" Rizzo exclaimed.

"No, you're not. Close your eyes!" Peach screamed as she fell back onto his shoulder and her head bumped into his nose.

As the shell started to roll a little slower, Rizzo found himself drinking in her fresh scent as he started to nuzzle her earlobe. Peach couldn't help but smile as it felt so electric when she felt his nose and lips on her earlobe and the scent of his aftershave also aroused her. As she turned to him, both their brown eyes locked on one another as Rizzo put his hands around her waist.

As Rizzo started to lean down to kiss her with their lips almost brushing, they were startled as the ride attendant yelled, "Hey lovebirds, the ride is over!"


	11. We Can't Do This

**Author's Note: Thanks for the continued reviews. Here is the next update. Hope you enjoy.**

**Nicole, Glad you loved the ending. I thought you were going to hate me!**

**LTJM, They almost kissed but thanks to the ride attendant, they didn't. Sorry for the confusion.**

We Can't Do This

As Rizzo and Peach walked to the exit, they walked arm and arm together still feeling a little dizzy from the ride. As they headed towards the food tent now apart, they bumped into the others who were coming out.

"Yo!" Rizzo called out.

"Hey, where you been? We were just looking for you two," Jimmy said.

"Oh, she won free tickets from Bozo over there and then suckered me on the Tilt-A-Whirl. I'm surprised I didn't throw up," Rizzo griped.

"You're such a whiner," Peach retorted as the others laughed.

"Where's Coxie?" Rizzo asked.

"You just missed him. He went back to the dorms," Silky replied.

"Well, I'm gonna head back home too; it's late. Good night," Peach said.

"Whoa, where did you think you're going?" Rizzo chided.

"We'll walk you back to your car," Jimmy insisted.

"I didn't take my car; Gary picked me up," Peach replied.

"Then, one of us will drive you home," Silky offered.

"Oh, it's no problem. I can catch a bus from here."

"Nance, you're not going home alone; it's not an option," Rizzo demanded.

"Rizzo's right; it's not safe. Come on, let's go," OC added.

"Okay, bodyguards!" Peach retorted.

As Rizzo dropped off the rest of the guys in his car, he offered to drive Peach home as she said good night to the others. They were silent toward one another on the ride back to her apartment. As Rizzo pulled into the driveway of Cedar Manor, he parked the car and turned off the engine.

"Nance, we need to talk."

Peach sighed, "I know. We can't do this."

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have let that happen," Rizzo apologized as he looked down.

Peach placed her hand on his, "Mike, it's okay. Nothing happened, so let's just forget about it."

"But something did happen."

"I know, but look at it from this perspective. We got caught up in the moment and now it's over. Let's not analyze it to death, okay?" Peach opened the car door, "See you at practice."

Rizzo opened his car door and followed her up the steps. "What are you doing?" Peach asked as she turned around.

"I'm walking you to your door," Rizzo replied.

"Mike, I don't think I'm gonna get attacked from here to my door. Do you?"

"Will you bite your pride for once and let me be chivalrous?"

As Peach nodded, "I'm not worth the trouble," as she stood in front of her apartment door looking for her keys.

"Man, you are so stubborn!"

"Takes one to know one!" Peach retorted as she turned around to face Rizzo.

Rizzo smiled slightly, "Touché. Promise me something, Nancy."

"It depends, what is it?"

Rizzo put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't walk home alone. Ask me or anybody on the team or coaching staff, even if it is just to your car."

"Mike, I've been living here for three years . . ."

"Promise me."

"It's a safe area; I know how to protect myself," Peach said as she looked down.

Rizzo dropped his right hand to lift her chin to make eye contact with her. "Promise me."

"Okay, I promise. Happy?" Peach sarcastically asked.

"Good enough." Rizzo dropped his hands to capture hers and pulled her right hand to his lips and kissed it. "Good night."

Even though it was a quick touch of his lips on her right hand, it aroused her again as it had earlier on the ride.

As she pulled her hand away, "Don't do that; save it for your girlfriend."

"What?" Mike shrugged and then turned away, "You're unbelievable!"

As Rizzo charged down the steps back to his car, Peach realized she hit a nerve. While she wanted to apologize and find out what was really wrong, Rizzo already started his car and whipped out of the driveway.

As Peach walked into her apartment and shut and locked the door, she leaned on it. "What's wrong with me? I'm such an idiot."


	12. Off To Europe & Complications

**Author's Note: Here's the next update. Hope you enjoy! ;-)**

**Nicole, Glad you're still loving it. Yep, R & P are very stubborn but most couples usually are. Thanks for your continued reviews.**

**LTJM, Glad to hear you're so enticed with the updates. Hope you like this update and thanks for your continued reviews.**

Off to Europe & Complications

September, 1979

A couple weeks had passed. The team and coaching staff had left for their European tour. They played the national Holland team first and then moved on to play some Finnish teams. During the first two weeks, the team started out strong with a record of 6-1.

One night after a win, team members went out to celebrate at a local Finnish bar nearby the hotel where they were staying. Rizzo stayed for a bit but headed back to the hotel. As he was entering the hotel lobby, Peach was walking out of the restaurant carrying takeout. As they met up at the elevators, they stood waiting impatiently. Although Peach felt that she was walking on eggshells, she finally broke the awkward silence between them.

"Hey Mike," Peach said.

"Hey, how's it going?" Rizzo replied but did not make eye contact.

"Okay. Great game."

"Yeah, the team played well."

As one elevator finally opened up, they entered and Rizzo pressed the same floor they were both on. As the elevator pulled up, there was silence again but Rizzo broke it this time.

"Smells good."

"Huh?" Peach shrugged.

"Your takeout," Rizzo added.

"Oh yeah, just hope it tastes good too," Peach replied but then thought to herself that it was a dorky remark that she had just made.

As the elevator reached their floor, they headed towards their rooms. Peach's room was further down the hallway. Rizzo stopped by his room to open it.

"Well, good night," Peach said as she continued to walk down the hallway to her room.

"Good night," Rizzo said as he waited until he saw her open and close her door. He then opened up the door to his room that he shared with Coxie.

* * *

Later that evening, Coxie finally returned from the bar. Rizzo was lying on his bed staring at a wallet picture.

"Hey man, I brought some leftovers from the bar if you want it," Coxie said.

"No thanks," Rizzo replied.

As Coxie hung up his jacket, "Listen, some of the guys passed on some concerns to me that they want you to bring to Herb's attention."

As Rizzo continued to stare at the wallet picture, "Coxie calling Rizzo, come in Rizzo!"

"Huh?" Rizzo shrugged.

"You all right; you seem a little down after a win?" Coxie asked.

"I'm just tired," Rizzo said as he placed his wallet back on the nightstand.

"Missing your girl?" Coxie asked as he sat down on his bed.

"What, why would you ask that?" Rizzo nodded.

"Well, you've been staring helplessly at some picture as if your life depended on it. What's going on, man?"

"Did OC and Silky put you up to this?"

"Nobody puts me up to anything, Rizzo. I'm just trying to find out what's going on with you. I mean, since we've been here, you've been acting like a lost puppy with no appetite, and that's not like you."

"Sorry, I just got a lot on my mind."

"About what?" Coxie asked.

Rizzo sighed, "It's complicated. I don't even know how to explain this."

"Well, you're not one for clamming up. Come on Rizzo, I won't see anything to anyone, not even to OC or Silky."

"Oh, I know you won't." As Rizzo sighed once again, "I've – I've been having these feelings about someone that I shouldn't have."

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. Who?" Coxie asked with a smirk.

"Let's just say it's someone I shouldn't be getting involved with," Rizzo replied as he looked down.

As Coxie rubbed his chin, "Hmmm….this someone wouldn't have to be on the coaching staff, would she?"

Rizzo's surprised expression said it all as Coxie confessed, "I know. I saw you walking together arm and arm at the carnival last month."

"You what? Oh, wait a minute, we were dizzy from the ride," Rizzo pointed out.

"Well, it's obviously more than that, man. I've seen the way you've looked at her. You like her."

"Yeah, I do. She's a great person. She's fun to be with, and we've become good friends. But lately, it's –

"Developed into more than friendship?" Coxie finished.

As Rizzo rubbed his forehead, "I don't know."

"Well, what happened?"

"We shared a moment where we almost kissed, but it didn't happen. Later that night when I dropped her off at her apartment, I confronted her to apologize."

"And what did she say?"

"She told me to just forget about it since nothing happened."

"Well, then do what the lady says and 'forget about it'. No sense on dwelling on it." As Coxie leaned forward, "Still don't get why you're making this so complicated, unless there's something else?"

"I don't know. I can't explain it. She just makes me feel different."

As Coxie nodded his head, "Dude, you can't go there. She's staff, not to mention like a sister to us."

"I know that! Don't you think that I know it's wrong for me to feel this way?! So go ahead – put my head through the wall or beat the hell out of me!"

As Coxie nodded his head, "Rizzo, come on."

"And now every time I do see her, I just wanna pull the Pink Panther – Exit Stage Left!"

Coxie chuckled, "Well, that's admirable but you can't keep pulling that for the next five months; just keep it small talk when you do see her."

"I have, but there's more to it than that."

"Like what?"

"Like how can I have these feelings for Nancy while I still have feelings for Denise?! That's why I was looking at our high school prom picture earlier. You see now why it's complicated?!"

"Only if you continue to allow it to be; that's why it's time for you to get back to basics again," Coxie advised.

"Basics?" Rizzo asked.

"Yeah, focus on why you're here – to make the team. It goes back to what OC and Silky told you awhile ago. You can't keep on going the way you are, man. Look at you, you're a mess!"

Rizzo sighed, "I know, I know."

"Do yourself a favor – stop beating yourself up over this. You are stressing yourself out to the point where it's going to start affecting you both on and off the ice. Trust me, Herb will eventually see this and before you know it, you'll be sent back to the IHL. So don't drop the ball now over two chicks!"

As Rizzo chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Coxie. I'm not going anywhere and if Herb does cut me, it's not going to be because of two _women._" Rizzo emphasized the word – women.

"Look, I didn't mean to be so blunt, but you said that this was always your big dream to make this team. I just don't want you to carry around all this extra burden. That's why it's best that you let go or at least put everything else on the backburner for now. In the meantime, we need you Rizzo, you're our captain."

"I know. Speaking of which, what are these concerns that the guys want me to pass onto Herb?"

"Oh hell, I forgot. Talk to OC or Mac tomorrow. Let's get some sleep, man. Until then, this is Coxie signing off, Nanu Nanu!" Coxie pinched his ears.

"Have I told you that your Mork impression sucks?!" Rizzo teased.


	13. SingALongs

**Author's Note: I got the idea for this chapter from the 1981 TV movie, Miracle on Ice. It's a short chapter but just a little filler to set up for the next two chapters. Hope you enjoy this update.**

**Nicole, Glad you loved the Mork & Mindy reference – one of my favorite shows from the 1970's. **

**LTJM, Glad you liked the update and the conversation shared by Rizzo and Coxie. **

Sing-A-Longs

Early the next morning, they left to play the last Finnish team. As they traveled by bus, Pav was playing his guitar as he always had on the bus trips. As Peach looked over to Gary sitting next to her, he was snoring once again. As she rolled her eyes, she got up and walked back to where Pav was sitting.

"Hey Pav, mind if I sit next to you. Gary's sawing zzzz's again," Peach asked.

"Sure, take a seat," Pav laughed as he patted the seat.

"What cha playing?"

"Oh, I've been playing around with some Simon & Garfunkel songs that I love to play."

"Oh, I love their songs. Play one."

Phil shouted from behind, "Pav, I swear you start playing that _Sounds of Silence_ shit, I'm gonna smash that guitar to pieces just like Bluto from Animal House!"

As some of the players laughed, "Oh, great movie!" Pav replied.

Peach turned around, "My goodness, Philip. Did you forget to eat your Wheaties this morning?"

"Well, I hate that song!" Phil retorted.

Pav starts to sing the song but with his own lyrics as he played his guitar.

_Hello Philip, my old friend,  
did you forget your Wheaties again?_

As the some of players started to laugh again, Pav continued to sing.

_Is it why you keep on missing the net,  
as you skate back to the bench with regrets._

As the whole team and staff were now all laughing, "That's it, Pav, give me that dam thing!" Phil shouted as he tried to grab the guitar from Pav.

"Hey!" Pav shouted.

"Come on Phil, let go, let go!" Rizzo shouted back as he pulled Phil off.

As Phil finally let go, "Play something else, Pav," Peach said.

"How about a little Homeward Bound?" Pav suggested.

"Cool, play it," Peach replied.

As Pav went into Homeward Bound, Peach joined in with him. Towards the end of the song, everyone was joining in on the chorus.

_Homeward bound  
I wish I was  
Homeward bound  
Home, where my thoughts escaping  
Home, where my musics playing  
Home, where my love lies waiting  
Silently for me_

As Rizzo listened to these lyrics, he couldn't help but think if Denise really was still silently waiting for him at home. Meanwhile, as the players were yelling "Encore!" it brought Rizzo out of his daze.

"Well, I think it's only apropos to play "Right Back Where We Started From" that comes from the Slapshot movie. Pav, can you play that?" Peach suggested.

"Ahhh, another great flick," Pav replied.

"Yeah, I love the Hanson Brothers," Peach laughed. "They made that movie hysterical."

"Do you think the Hansons are like us Coneheads?" Pav asked.

"I hope not, unless you really love the penalty box that much!" Peach laughed.

"Come on Peachy, start it off!" OC yelled.

"I think you got a fan there, Peach," Pav said.

"Awww how sweet. OC, do you want to be my groupie?" Peach winked at him.

Some of the guys started to laugh. "OC's blushing, somebody grab a camera!" Silky teased and everybody started cracking up with laughter.

"Ha-ha," OC retorted.

As Pav and Peach started off the song together, everyone soon joined in to where the whole bus was jumping. As Rizzo looked on from two seats down, he couldn't help but smile as he heard Peach's sweet voice singing. Peach and Pav sang the end of the song:

_I just can't stay away,  
I know that you're the only one._

Later that afternoon, the team and staff headed towards the bus for their final game in Finland. Rizzo stopped by the lobby fireplace before heading out to the bus. He looked at his wallet picture of him and Denise again when they went to the prom. He knew that it was time. He threw the picture into the fireplace.

As OC looked on, "What's he doing?"

"Letting go." Coxie replied.


	14. Again!

**Author's Note: I had to include a chapter about this powerful scene in the movie as we all know it was such a turning point about this team, not to mention I love Kurt in this scene. While I included some of the dialogue that was in the movie, I also included some dialogue on what really happened based on interviews that I have read from the real life players. Of course, I also incorporated my own dialogue. Hope you enjoy! :-)**

**Nicole, Glad you liked the last chapter and that it was funny. That was one of my favorite scenes from Animal House too where he smashes the guitar for no reason! **

**LTJM, Glad you loved the last chapter and here's some more. **

Again!

The European tour continued as the team finally arrived in Norway to play their national team, which they would be playing in the preliminary round at the Olympics. Jimmy did not play this game. Janny played at goal the entire game. During the third period, Buzzy was thrown out of the game for unsportsmanlike conduct.

As Phil and Silky were looking up and checking out the local blonde women in the stands, Herb shot a glare of disgust in the team's performance as he watched the final seconds of the game tick down. They tied 3-3.

"Get a whistle!" Herb shouted to Craig.

As Craig guided all the players back to stay on the ice, they grumbled at to why and what was going on.

"You guys don't wanna work during the game? No problem, we'll work now. Goal line – that one!" Herb yelled as he pointed with his left hand.

After they skated their first round of Herbies, Herb yelled, "You think you can win on talent alone? Gentlemen, you don't have enough talent to win on talent alone! Again!"

As they skated again, Herb continued with his demoralization. "You think you can come in here and play the Norwegian national team and tie them and then go on to the Olympics and win, you gotta another thing coming!"

As they skated another round, the players started to show some fatigue. "You better think about something else each and everyone of you! When you pull on that jersey, you represent yourself and your teammates! And the name on the front is a hell of lot more important than the one of the back! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEADS! AGAIN!" Herb yelled.

As Craig blew the whistle again, the torture continued as they skated more rounds of Herbies as Herb continued to yell over and over "AGAIN!"

"What's he doing?" Peach whispered.

"Shhhh!" Gary whispered back.

Doc walked over to Herb advising that the rink manager wanted to lock up and go home. Herb asked Doc to just leave him the keys to lock up and yelled another order of "Again!" Meanwhile, Buzzy and Jimmy leaned over to Craig from the bench.

"Hey Craig, do you think we should suit up?" Buzzy asked.

"Don't worry about it Buzzy, just sit down," Craig replied.

Finally, the lights went out, but Herb ordered them back on the goal line as they did a few more rounds.

"He's mad, he's certifiably nuts!" Peach whispered as she nodded her head.

"Shut up!" Gary mouthed the words.

"I'm sorry, but he's going to kill these guys, and we're not going to have a team anymore if he keeps this up," Peach whispered.

"How about it Silky, you going to be the first one to quit on me? How about it OC, you ready to go down? Ah, I think I got my money on you Verchota. Of course, you got a got a hot date in about an hour but you're not looking too good for that right about now, are ya? Send them. Again," Herb ordered Craig.

As Gary and Peach sat there in silence, both of them knew that their work was cut out for them once this torture would stop. "Would it ever stop?" Peach thought to herself as she never saw anything like this from last season at the U.

"This cannot be a team of common men because common men go nowhere. You have to be uncommon. Again!"

"Herb, this is gone on long enough; somebody is going to get hurt!" Doc yelled.

"Thank God, somebody said something," Peach whispered with relief.

Gary nodded his head and waved his hand to quiet Peach.

"Everybody get on that line," Herb ordered. "Again, again!" Herb ordered Craig to blow the whistle.

"Come on Herb," Craig pleaded.

Finally, Mark Johnson after throwing up on the ice again, gets up and smacks his hockey stick on the wall.

Herb walked over to the players who were beyond exhaustion as they all continued to breathe heavily and struggled to stand.

"Play that way again and you'll do it again!" Herb yelled and walked off the ice.

* * *

As the team headed back to the locker room, the rink manager turned back on the lights but only long enough for them to grab their gear and leave. When they got back to the hotel, the night was only beginning for Doc, Gary and Peach as they worked on most of the players who needed therapy back in their hotel rooms.

As Peach knocked on one of the doors, Rizzo answered it.

"Hey Mike. How ya feeling?" Peach asked.

"A little better after the long shower," Rizzo replied rubbing his low back.

"That's good. Well, we're just checking in all of the players since we couldn't treat back at the arena. Having pain in your back?"

"I'm okay. My feet still feel like glue, but my low back is aching a little."

"Well, lie on your stomach and let's work out the kinks."

"No, that's okay, I'll be fine," Rizzo said curtly as he sat back down on the bed.

Feeling the tension she sensed from Rizzo, she offered, "Would you prefer Gary or Doc to look at it?"

"No, no, it's okay."

"Well, I'll get an ice pack for you. Tell Coxie I'll be back in a few."

Meanwhile, Coxie came out of the bathroom, as Peach and Rizzo were talking but did not hear him. As he pulled off the towel from his waist to wipe his face, he was startled by Peach's presence.

"JESUS!" Coxie yelled as he wrapped the towel back around his waist.

As Peach jumped and then turned around, "No, Nancy Morano."

Rizzo couldn't help but laugh as he fell back onto the bed and then turned his head towards Coxie, "Geez Coxie, you scream like a girl!"

"Well, she startled me!"

"Sorry to disappoint you Coxie, but I'm not Him. Look, I'll be back to get that ice, Mike so that Miss Coxie can get dressed."

As Peach opened the door, Rizzo was still laughing. OC was just outside his room across the hall.

"Peachy, are you okay? Did you just scream?" OC asked.

"Nah, it was Coxie. He freaked out because he thinks I'm Jesus," Peach replied as she walked back down the hallway.

"What?" OC chuckled and then walked into Rizzo and Coxie's room. "What the hell happened in here?"

"Coxie stripped into his birthday suit while Peach was here," Rizzo explained, still laughing.

"Shut up Rizzo, it's not that funny!" Coxie retorted.

"You should've seen your face, man – you were white as a ghost!" Rizzo snorted still laughing on his back.

"Oh man, I can't believe you two!" OC scoffed.

"What's your problem?" Coxie said as he pulled over his t-shirt.

Pointing to Rizzo, "Well first, this one won't strip in the tub for her and now she sees you in the buff and you freak out about it. I mean, is there something you two really need to tell me here?" OC said as he raised his eyebrows.

As Rizzo continued to laugh, "Oh, put your Jones back in your pocket for once!" Coxie retorted.

"Come on Jack, don't fret. At least, she's want you to be her groupie," Rizzo teased as he batted his eyelashes.


	15. More Complications

**Author's Note: Sorry, it has taken awhile for another update. Hope you enjoy!**

**LTJM, Glad you're enjoying the humor. Here's the next update, although it gets more serious in this chapter.**

**Nicole, Glad you thought it was hysterical and hope the heartburn is gone! This chapter will be a lot more serious.**

**Septembrisms, Great to see you back reviewing. Glad to hear you like where this story is going so far. Hope you continue to enjoy.**

More Complications

Next day, they played the Norwegian national team again; it was the last game of their European tour. The great news was that the team shut them out 9-0. The bad news was that Rizzo hurt his wrist during the game. He went back to his locker to get changed but told no one. He walked into the arena's treatment room looking for Doc, but instead found Peach. He started to turn away.

"Hey Mike," Peach said.

"Hey, have you seen Doc?" Rizzo asked a little out of breath.

"Yeah, he just left with Eric to go to the hospital."

"Is he okay, what is it?"

"He's getting his elbow x-rayed. The question is – are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rizzo said breathing a little harder holding his left wrist.

"You're not fine. You're holding your wrist. Let me see. Can you move it at all?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's do a stick test."

"NO!" Rizzo gasped.

As Peach put out her own left hand, she demonstrated some movement. "Can you move your fingers?"

"Yeah, but they feel numb."

"Okay, sit down. You look pale. I'm going to get a bandage."

As Peach turned to pull out a bandage from the medicine cabinet, Rizzo collapsed missing the chair.

"MIKE!" Peach gasped as she turned around. As she leaned over him, "Mike, can you hear me?!" When she got no response from him, Peach quickly grabbed some smelling salts from the cabinet.

Meanwhile, Gary came charging into the treatment room after hearing the thud.

"Hey, what happened?!" Gary exclaimed.

"He collapsed!" Peach exclaimed as she lifted his head slightly and applied smelling salts to his nose.

"Mike, come back to me!" Peach yelled.

As Rizzo came out of unconsciousness, he started to cough and move his head a little and then finally opened his eyes slightly.

"Hey buddy, welcome back," Gary said with relief.

Rizzo started to move his head to the right as he began to cough heavily.

"You gonna get sick?" Peach asked.

As Rizzo nodded "yes", "Let's turn him to his side," Gary said.

After Rizzo heaved a few times, "Rizzo, we're going to lift you up to sit-up, okay?" Gary asked.

Rizzo nodded "yes".

"If you feel dizzy, we'll come back down," Peach said.

As they slowly lifted up Rizzo in a sitting position, "Peach, I'm going to get a blanket for him and then see if I can catch Doc. If not, we'll get an ambulance."

"No, I'm okay," Rizzo said groggily.

"Rizzo, don't talk. I'll be right back," Gary said.

Gary left and bumped into Craig in the hallway who told him to get a blanket for Rizzo, so he could catch Doc and Eric before they left.

"Here, let me get up. I'm okay now," Rizzo replied.

Peach still behind Rizzo supporting him, "No, just stay put. Let me elevate your feet," Peach replied.

"I'm okay; just let me sit on the chair here."

"Okay, slowly," Peach warned.

As Peach pulled him up by his right side, he sat on the chair. "How do you feel? Do you feel dizzy?"

"No, I'm alright now," Rizzo replied.

Peach grabbed the other chair and put his legs across it and kneeled down to grab the bandage she had dropped. "Here, let me try this again."

Pushing her hands away with his right hand, "Nance, it's okay. I can move it."

She found her backing off again as she did the night before but then realized that she had to take charge.

"Hey Eruzione, it's not an option!" Peach retorted as she gently pulled his left hand to her and began wrapping his wrist.

Meanwhile, Craig had come back with a blanket as Peach finished wrapping his wrist. "Hey Peach, how's the patient?" Craig asked as put the blanket on Rizzo.

"Stubborn as a mule," Peach replied.

"Oh, much better, I see," Craig replied. "Doc is on his way back. I'm going to see if I can get a wheelchair."

"I don't need a wheelchair!" Rizzo snapped.

"Shut up!" Peach retorted.

Doc finally had come back from the bus. "Michael, how you feel?" Doc asked as he opened his medical bag.

"I'm fine, how's Eric?" Rizzo replied.

"He's fine; don't worry about him," Doc replied as began to exam Rizzo. "I'm going to check your blood pressure first. Tell me what happened, Miss Peach? Did you see him collapse?"

"No, he came in looking a little pale complaining of pain in his left wrist. I turned around to get a bandage and he fell."

"What am I dead?!" Rizzo yelled back.

"Michael, calm down. Don't talk," Doc replied as he checked Rizzo's eyes.

"Yeah, don't talk or else I'm gonna put you in a straight jacket with this bandage tape and the first piece is going on your lips!" Peach yelled.

"Oh, bring it!" Rizzo retorted.

"Alright enough you two! You fight like couple," Doc said. As Doc continued to exam Rizzo, "Do you remember how you fell? Did you hit your head?"

"I don't think so. I blacked-out, but I think I've might've fell down on my left shoulder."

"His coloring does look better now." Peach supplemented.

"Okay, blood pressure a little low, but let's get you to the hospital to do an X-ray of your wrist," Doc said.

"Okay, I got the wheelchair!" Craig said he walked in.

"I told you I don't need it!" Rizzo yelled once again.

"Just a precautionary measure, Michael. Okay?" Doc said.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Peach left with Doc, Rizzo and Eric to go to the nearby hospital as Gary stayed behind. When Doc came back with the test results in the waiting room, the X-rays came back negative for both Rizzo and Eric as no fracture appeared in either of them.

"This is great, now we'll still be able to play against the North Stars next week," Rizzo said to Eric as they both sighed with relief.

"Wait a minute, Michael. We're going to have your wrist X-rayed again when we get back home to make sure it's not a fracture," Doc said.

"Why, what for? You just said that the X-ray came back negative," Rizzo replied.

"Yes, but there's still a chance it could be fractured," Doc explained.

Rizzo nodded, "I still don't understand. Wouldn't it have showed up on the X-ray?"

"Wrist fractures are complex, Mike. Sometimes, it doesn't show up right away. That's why the follow-up X-ray is necessary," Peach further explained.

"I was asking Doc, not you! You know, the one that's got MD behind his name!" Rizzo yelled back.

"Rizzo, come on man, calm down!" Eric replied.

"She's right, Michael and so is Eric," Doc explained. "You need to calm down. Be positive. Don't worry about this now. You're going to be okay," Doc reassured him.

"Doc, I'm sorry but I just need to know now. If it is a break, how long will I be out?" Rizzo asked.

"I can't say, Michael. Until I see the follow-up X-ray, I don't know if it is a fracture yet, and if it is, the type and severity of it will also determine how long you would be out. At this point, it may well be just a sprain. As I said, be positive," Doc further explained as he patted his right shoulder. "I'm going to use a payphone and call Craig at the hotel to get the bus driver to come back and pick us up. I'll be right back."

As Doc walked towards the payphones, Peach laid back in the chair sitting across from Rizzo and Eric.

"I just can't stand that I don't know what's going to happen. I wish he would've given me an estimate if it is broken," Rizzo said.

"I fractured my wrist last year. I was out for over a month. Remember Peach?" Eric said.

"Eric!" Peach yelled.

"Oops, sorry Riz!" Eric apologized.

"Shit, there's goes my roster spot!" Rizzo yelled as leaned back frustrated.

"You don't know that!" Peach said.

"Yeah, it's just so easy for you to sit there and say that when you have no idea of what I'm going through!" Rizzo yelled.

"Actually, I do. I've fractured my wrist in track."

"And how long were you out?" Rizzo asked.

"Hmmm…don't recall exactly but it varies," Peach replied.

As Rizzo rolled his eyes, "Great, just like Doc, you won't answer my question directly!"

"Mike, it's not that we're deliberately keeping it from you. With me, I fractured mine in two different places, which took longer to heal. As for Doc, he just doesn't want to give you any estimates right now until he knows exactly what it is, so it can be treated properly. In the meantime, he's right – 'be positive.' You will get back on the ice," Peach reassured him.

As Peach stood up, "I'm parched; I'm going to get something to drink. You guys, need anything?"

"No, I'm okay," Eric replied.

Rizzo just nodded his head "no" not making eye contact.

As Peach made her way to the water fountain, she thought to herself, "Maybe, I should've kept my mouth shut."


	16. Finally!

**Author's Note: Nicole & LTJM -- Thanks for your continued reviews. Hope you enjoy this update.**

Finally!

After their shutout victory, the team celebrated later that night at a campfire nearby the hotel where they were staying. Peach and Pav were singing, "I know a heartache when I see one." As they sang the final lyrics "It's not easy," Rizzo, now with a sling on his left arm and wrist splint on his left hand, walked over and sat next to Coxie and Silky.

"Hey man, what are you doing out here? Coxie asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be resting?" Silky supplemented.

"Doc said I should be, but I wanted to get some fresh air," Rizzo replied.

"Hey Rizzo! How's the wrist?" OC asked as he walked up.

"Sore, it's just a sprain for now," Rizzo replied.

"For now?" OC shrugged.

"Doc said it might be broken and have to get X-rayed again when we get back home."

"And if it is?" Silky asked.

"Then I might be out for at least a month, maybe more and there's goes my roster spot."

"You don't know yet, man. Just hope for the best. Hang in there," Coxie said.

"Yeah, I know. Excuse me a minute," Rizzo said as he got up.

Meanwhile, as Peach got up from the log she was sitting on and started to head back to the hotel, Rizzo jogged over to her.

"Nance; Nancy, wait up!" Rizzo said.

As Peach heard Rizzo calling her name, she felt like ignoring him as she really didn't want to talk to him but finally stopped. As she turned around, "Hey, what cha doing out here? You should be resting."

"I know, but I felt cooped up. Just wanted to get some air and hang out for a bit."

"Well, as Doc said, make sure you get some rest and put it on ice again before you go to bed tonight for 20 minutes. Remember, RICE."

"Rice?" Rizzo shrugged.

"Rest, ice, compression and elevation," Peach supplemented.

"Oh yeah, he did mention that when we got back to the hotel. That reminds me, I forgot to ask him if I have to wear this splint when I go to bed tonight."

"I think Doc is still inside the lobby if you want to ask him. I saw him talking to Herb earlier. If not, I'm sure he's back in his room. You have a good night," Peach said as she started to head back to the hotel's back entrance.

"Umm Nance, wait a sec, can we go for a walk?" Rizzo asked.

"Actually, I was just about to go back to my room and call it a night," Peach replied.

"Please, it won't take that long."

Peach sighed but followed Rizzo to the side of the hotel where there was a little bridge over a small creek.

As Peach walked on the bridge and turned to face Rizzo, "Is this still about your wrist?" she asked.

"No, it's about me being a bull-headed idiot. I was out of line today. I shouldn't have –

"Mike, it's okay," Peach interrupted.

"How can you say that? I shouldn't have questioned your professionalism. You were just trying to help."

"It's no big deal. The most important thing is that you're going to be fine."

As Rizzo nodded his head, "You're something else, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Peach shrugged.

"How you can be so forgiving when you're the one that brought me back?"

"Because I know you didn't mean it. Besides, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret," Peach replied as she leaned towards him. "I don't take it personally," Peach whispered. "It's the first rule of thumb about this business." As Peach sighed, "Look, I know first hand how upsetting this can be Mike, but you're going to get through it."

"I know; it's not so much that." Rizzo hesitates as he looks down. "I'm scared, Nance. I'm scared of losing my roster spot."

As Peach patted his right arm, "I know and it's okay, but you have to stay positive. You'll be back on the ice before you know it."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that. You never take off that 'PT hat', do you?"

Peach chuckled, "Hat is always on."

"Then, do I have to wear this splint when I go to bed?" Rizzo asked again.

"Yes, it's the best possible time to do it. You want to keep it immobilized while you're sleeping. Just don't wear it 24/7."

"Yeah, I know that. Just hope it's still a sprain." Rizzo said.

"Mike, sprains can be just as bad, even worse depending on how severe the sprain is. I mean if the ligaments are completely torn, it can take several weeks or even months for it to heal."

"Yeah, I've heard it said before that it's better to just break it than tear the ligament."

"That's true, but try not to focus on this right now. We don't know what we're exactly up against yet. That's what Doc and I were trying to explain to you earlier today."

"I know; I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I should be the one who's sorry here."

"For what?"

As Peach sighed, "When you came into the treatment room, you looked very pale. Even though I told you to sit down, I – I shouldn't have turned my back on you." Peach looked down, "I'm sorry."

Rizzo lifted her chin with his right hand. "Hey Nance, stop – you can't blame yourself for that. You didn't know I was going to collapse."

As Peach nodded her head, "But when you went down, I thought the worst. I mean, you could've hit your head really hard on the chair or the floor causing a concussion. I thought we were going to lose you."

"Stop it, I'm not going anywhere." Rizzo paused. "Do you know what I remember?" Rizzo asked.

Peach nodded "no."

"You didn't panic. You could've gotten Gary or Doc but you stuck with me."

"Had to – seconds count."

"Exactly, which is why you shouldn't be beating yourself up over this."

"Yeah, well you're not the only one who's scared, Mike," Peach said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, it's okay," Rizzo said as he wiped her cheek.

Once again, Rizzo found himself drinking in her fresh scent as he looked down at her and caressed her cheek.

"Looks like my 'PT hat' is now off. Happy?"

"For now, yeah," Rizzo replied in a softer tone and continued to caress her left cheek with his right thumb and fingers.

The feel of Rizzo's fingers and thumb felt so electric to Peach's skin as she gently rubbed back with her left cheek. As Rizzo looked down at Peach, she gave him that sweet smile of hers that he loved to see.

Enamored with her smile, he leaned down and kissed her cheek at the left corner of her lips. As she kissed his cheek back, they quickly shifted and kissed on the lips. As their lips parted, Peach looked up to him as she had pressed on his left arm in the sling.

"Are you okay?" Peach asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Get back here," Rizzo ordered her gently.

They quickly kissed again a little deeper and longer this time as Peach twined her hands around his waist. As their lips parted again, Rizzo gave her a quick kiss.

"What have we done?" Peach asked.

"What we've both been feeling and fighting off for some time," Rizzo replied as he stroked her cheek.

"I know, but what do we do now?"


	17. A Break?

**Thanks for all the continued reviews. Sorry, it has taken so long to update a new chapter. I lost internet access about a couple weeks ago, got it back and then lost it again. Then, I found out that I needed a new modem which took almost a week to get. Anyway, just a short update but will set-up for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. :-)**

A Break?

A week later, the team was back home and played the Minnesota North Stars. They lost 4-2. Rizzo was on injured reserve until further notice from Doc. Rizzo was antsy to hear the results from his second X-ray that he just had done earlier that day, but Doc had not had a chance to speak with Rizzo. Both Doc and Peach were extremely busy with Gary out sick with the flu. As Peach headed towards the treatment room, Rizzo stopped her in the hallway.

"Hey Nance, got a sec?"

"Not really, sorry" Peach replied as she stopped outside the treatment room.

"Alright, could you at least tell me if you know the results of my X-ray? Is it a break?"

"Mike, I don't know. Look, why don't you wait in my office and I'll have Doc come see you as soon as we get caught up here. We're short staff tonight with Gary out sick. Okay?"

"Yeah I know, sorry."

"It's okay."

As Peach walked into the treatment room, Phil was being treated by Doc as he was injured during the game and lost some teeth.

"Hey Peachy, will you marry me?" Phil said with his toothless grin.

"How can I say 'no' to that smile?" Peach laughed. "Hey Doc."

"Miss Peach, how we doing?"

"Going crazy. Oh, by the way, could you stop by to see Rizzo in my office when you get a chance?"

"I don't know how much longer we're going to be here tonight. Tell him that I'll definitely talk to him tomorrow. I still need to talk to Herb anyway when I'm done here," Doc replied. "Phil, suck on the ice as needed. We'll talk to the dentist tomorrow."

"Thanks Doc," Phil replied and headed back to the locker room.

"Could you tell me whether or not it is a break at least?" Peach asked.

* * *

As Peach headed back to her office, Rizzo was leaning on her desk. As she opened the door, Rizzo jumped up.

"Well? What did he say?" Rizzo asked.

"Look, I can't stay long, but I'm just gonna pass on what Doc told me. He said he'll talk to you tomorrow in more detail," Peach replied as she closed the door.

"I can tell by your expression -- it's a break, isn't it?"

"Yes," Peach confirmed.

"Shit, I knew it." Rizzo nodded.

"Mike, it's not that bad. I mean at least it's not the scaphoid bone. If it was that, then you definitely be out much longer."

"Then what is it?"

"Bone chip of your radius where it connects to your wrist. Since it's a chip and not a complete break, it's not displaced which means no surgery, at least not now from what he's seeing with the X-ray."

"Okay, now what?"

"For tomorrow, Doc will take off the splint and have you fitted for a cast – 3 to 4 weeks."

"So, 3 to 4 and then I'm back on the ice?"

"He didn't say. You'll have to ask him that tomorrow. Look, I gotta get back."

"Oh, I know. Thanks for coming back."

"Sure, rest up and . . ."

"I know, RICE, RICE, RICE!" Mike snickered. "Listen, can I call you later tonight?"

"I don't know when I'll be back home. I know I'm going have paperwork coming out of my ears tonight."

"Yeah, I understand. Nance?"

"What, I gotta go!" Peach said as she started to open the door.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too," Peach winked.

* * *

Later that night, Peach finally made her way back home. It was past midnight when she finally sat down at her kitchen table to finish up her paperwork. About a half hour later, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Peach answered.

"Hey, it's me," Rizzo replied.

"Hey me, why aren't you resting?"

"Couldn't sleep. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I'm just finishing up some paperwork."

"Want me to call you back?"

"No, it's okay. What's up?"

"Look, I know it's late but I just had to talk to you."

"About your wrist? I told you everything I know."

"Not that."

"Then what?"

"You know what. What happened in Norway – was that a fluke?"

"No, why would you say that?"

"Since we got back home, we haven't had a chance to talk and now I'm starting to get the feeling you're purposely trying to avoid the conversation."

"Mike, where has your head been – underneath the ocean with the crabs?!"

"What?" Rizzo chuckled.

"How can you say that? I haven't had that much time to myself."

"Nance," Rizzo interrupted.

"By the way, get used to it, especially when we're on the road which will be a lot. You've seen the play schedule."

"Yo Nunzia, I hear ya! It's just that – I haven't stopped thinking about you since we got back."

Peach smiled to herself as she felt a warm feeling inside her.

"Nance?"

"I haven't stop thinking about you either, Mike. Umm, did you just call me Nunzia?"

"Yeah, it's your name in Italian."

"I know; my dad calls me that sometimes."

"And is that a good thing or bad?"

"It's good. I actually like it better than Nancy. It sounds nicer."

"Oh yeah, maybe I should call you that more often then."

"Mike –" Peach hesitates and then sighs.

"What, what is it?"

"We can't get involved like this. This has got catastrophe written all over it. If the coaches were to find out –"

"Look, I hear what you're saying and it's okay. That's why I've been thinking about a plan."

"Oh really, what plan?"

"You know, the team is off the day after tomorrow."

"You guys are; I'm not."

"You're not?"

"Mike, my work is never done. I got a staff meeting but will be home later in the afternoon."

"You wanna get together to discuss my plan?"

"What did you have in mind?"


	18. House Rules & The Plan

**Author's Note: Some of the dialogue comes from the British sitcom, Fawlty Towers. Also, I got some ideas for this chapter from the movie, The American President. Thanks for the continued reviews! Enjoy!**

House Rules & The Plan

October, 1979

A couple days later, Rizzo came over to Peach's apartment. After Peach let him in, she gave him a quick kiss, sat back down on the couch and watched the opening credits from the TV show, Fawlty Towers.

As Rizzo sat down next to Peach on the sofa, "So about that plan –"

"No, first some house rules, which by the way, you just violated one of them – no talking during my show," Peach warned.

"What's this?"

"Fawlty Towers."

"Oh, I think one of my sisters watches this show – some silly little British comedy."

Peach gave Rizzo the glare, and he mouthed the word "okay" as he held up his hands in defense. In this episode, one of the inn's guests, Mrs. Richards, is partly deaf and blames everyone else for her misunderstandings.

At the first commercial break, Rizzo puts his arm around Peach. "You know that John Cleese is really not that funny," Rizzo said.

"Are you kidding me? He's hysterical! You ever see Monty Python's Flying Circus?!" Peach replied in disbelief.

"Yeah, that was a funny show but this isn't so much. I mean, look at that Mrs. Richards. If I was John Cleese's character – what's his name?"

"Basil."

"Okay, if I was Basil, I would walk in the kitchen, take a frying pan from his cook and then come back from behind her and then whack her on the head and maybe that'll help get her hearing back."

Peach giggled hysterically as she responded, "Meanwhile, Mrs. Richards dies instantly from head trauma and Polly, the maid, calls the police because you just committed murder and you go to prison for life. No more show."

"Great, I get the show cancelled due to my great acting. Hey, I'm smarter than I thought I was," Rizzo laughed as he got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Ah, don't quit your day job," Peach scoffed. "Oh by the way, that reminds me, another house rule. Put the toilet seat down when you're done!"

"Yeah, I know about that drill all too well. I grew up with four sisters."

"Wow, four sisters?"

"Yep."

"And they actually let you live to adulthood, you frying pan killer?!"

"I put Michael Myers to shame," Rizzo laughed.

"Hardly," Peach retorted as she realized she was talking to him while he was partly naked in her bathroom. She visualized his masculinity and wished she was a fly on her bathroom wall right now as she went into a daze.

"Yo Nance, your show's back," Rizzo said as waved his right hand in her face.

"Huh, what?" Peach said as she jumped out of her daze.

"Where have you been, woman?"

"Oh, I guess I'm getting a little tired," Peach replied to save herself from what she was really just thinking now.

As he put his arm around her again, she rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to watch the show.

In this scene, Basil won 75 pounds from a bet he had made earlier in the day on a horse named Dragonfly but is hiding the money from his wife, Sybil since he does not want her to know he's gambling. When Sybil discovers it, Polly covers for him and tells Sybil it's her money.

"Polly, what was the name of the horse?" Sybil asked.

"The name?" Polly hesitated while looking at Basil.

Meanwhile, Basil standing behind Sybil illustrates the first part of the horse's name by doing an impression of a dragon by flapping his arms.

As Peach giggles, "That is supposed to be a dragon?" Rizzo replied nodding his head.

"Shhh!" Peach retorted.

"Bird brain. No, no, that came in third," Polly replied.

Since Polly was still not getting it, Basil now illustrates the word "fly" by pointing to his zipper of his pants. Polly thinks he's pointing to something else.

"Small," Polly replied.

"Oh my god!" Peach roared.

"Sick, another one-eye joke!" Rizzo sneered.

Meanwhile, Basil is pretending to blow fire like a dragon while pointing to his zipper.

"Priceless!" Peach fell to side of the couch holding her stomach while Rizzo rolled his eyes.

Basil continues to flap his arms and points to Sybil.

"No, no flying tart," Polly tries again. "No, no. I mean, it got off to a flying start and its name was Dragonfly."

"By George, I think she's got it!" Rizzo laughed as he gave Peach a quick peck on the cheek.

"Will you stop or leave?!" Peach warned again.

After the show was over, Peach got up to go to the kitchen. "Another classic episode."

"Come on Nance, how you can you stand that zany humor?" Rizzo replied.

"It was hysterical!"

"Yeah right. Basil describes Dragonfly by doing an impression that looks like he's – ugh, giving himself a BJ!"

"Ah John Cleese, gotta love him!" Peach giggled.

"Oh yeah, so you gonna leave me for him?"

"Well, I don't think his wife would like that too much. She's the maid by the way."

"He's married to the maid? I thought he was married to Sybil."

"No, he's married in real life to Connie Booth who plays Polly, although I think I heard they're divorced now."

"Ah, well that explains why she can call it small." Rizzo snickered.

"Oooh, now that is hitting below the belt there, Mike. So are you going to be a comedian now and quit hockey altogether?" Peach laughed as she brushed him with the kitchen towel.

Rizzo grabbed the towel that Peach was holding and pulled her on the couch next to him. "Nah, I think I'll take your advice earlier and not quit my day job."

"Wow, it's a miracle! You're going to actually listen to me for once?"

"Yeah, I'll make an exception," Rizzo replied as he pulled Peach closer and kissed her.

Peach kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss grew deeper as their legs became intertwined and started to caress each other's backs. As their lips parted, Rizzo nuzzled her earlobe and kissed the side of her neck. As Peach gave a sweet giggle, Rizzo came back and captured her lips and she moaned softly in his mouth. Rizzo responded by gently moving Peach down on the couch as they continued to kiss and caress one another.

As their lips parted, "Don't you have some plan you wanted to discuss?" Peach asked as she rubbed his chest.

"Yeah, but that's never gonna happen you keep doing that," Rizzo chuckled as he nuzzled her nose.

"Oh sorry," Peach blushed as she put her hands down to her side.

"Don't be," Rizzo replied as he stroked her cheek. As Rizzo leaned down to kiss her again, a newsbreak came on the TV.

"Stay tuned for some highlights from Pope John Paul II's U.S. visit. See you at 11," the newscaster reported.

As Rizzo got up and looked at his watch, "Oh shit!"

"What time is it?" Peach asked.

"Nearly 10; I gotta get going soon."

"No kidding, your curfew is at 11. Herb will have your head and mine too. Maybe we should discuss your plan some other time," Peach suggested.

"Nah, it won't take that long. Just hear me out, okay?"

"Okay."

"Look, I know you're concerned because it is against the rules to get involved, but keep in mind that the bottom line is what happens on our time behind closed doors is nobody's business but ours."

"But what about–" Peach interrupted.

"Nance, allow me to finish," Rizzo put his finger to her lips.

"Okay, sorry."

"As long as we're private and discreet about it in public, I don't see how any of the coaches or staff can find out. Besides, there's no rule about hanging out with the players.

"True, but –"

As Rizzo put up his hand, "Since we're going to be on the road a lot, we're not going to be spending that much time alone anyway, not to mention Herb's grueling practices. Alright?"

"But what about the players?"

"I trust them with my life. They wouldn't say anything if they knew."

"Well maybe not intentionally, but it could come out as a joke in the locker room or at a team dinner and one of the coaches or staff might overhear it."

"Wouldn't happen. You know most of these players longer than I have, plus I know them well enough that they just wouldn't do it. Besides, Coxie already knows."

"He does?"

"I confided in him when we were in Europe."

"Still, the more people that know, the harder it will be to keep it quiet."

"Nance, don't worry about the players. I'll handle it."

"Alright, what about your rehab? We're going to be spending more time together with that."

"Already thought about that too. I can request Gary to work on me instead if that'll make it better for you."

"Nah, that's no good."

"Why not?"

"Because I know Gary better than you. If you request that he works on you, he's gonna want to know why and may figure out that something is going on between us. I can't lie to him. He knows me too well."

"Well, then we're going to have to be professionals about it and just do our jobs."

"So, your plan is we're only together when we're home?"

"Yeah and any other time when we're off."

Peach sighs as she nods her head.

"What, what is it?" Rizzo asked.

"Look, I – I know you want us to be together and I appreciate the effort you made to come up with this plan. But, if I was one of your teammates right now, I would tell you this is not the time to start up a new relationship especially with a staff member where it is against team policy. As my dad has often said, the truth always comes out eventually like a volcano waiting to erupt and when it does, lava city!"

"Nance," Rizzo tried to interrupt.

"Come on Mike, have you really thought about the consequences on what would happen if Herb were to find out?"

"Hello, have you been listening to me at all, woman?!"

"Another house rule - don't call me woman!" Peach countered.

"Okay Nunzia, better?"

"You like to joke at a time where you have everything at stake, don't you? You know you could lose your roster spot over this and I could lose my job."

"Well, do you have a better plan?"

"Yeah, just be friends. No policy against that," Peach replied as she looked down.

As Rizzo lifted her chin, "Look me in the eye and tell me if that's what you really want?"

"Mike, don't do this."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't seduce me with those puppy dogged brown eyes of yours!"

"What about yours? You seduce me every time you look at me," Rizzo chuckled.

Peach blushed and then smiled.

"Look, it's going to be okay," Rizzo said as he looked at his watch again. "It's twenty after 10, I gotta go. Just think about what I said tonight."

"I will. Now get home!"

Rizzo leaned down and kiss her quickly. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Good night, Mike."

As Peach shut the door and leaned on it, she knew that she was in big trouble and not just because it was against the rules. She was starting to fall for him and didn't know how to stop it.


	19. Name That Flick

**Author's Note: Sorry the updates have been so slow lately. I'm still getting over a bad cold and just started to feel like myself again. Hope you enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Nicole – Glad you loved the last update. I loved that show too. It still makes me laugh hysterically!**

**LTJM – Glad you love Rizzo & Peach and that they're so cute together. Hope you enjoy this update.**

Name That Flick

A couple weeks later, the team just came home from another road trip and was continuing their winning record in October. Rizzo was still in a cast but had one more week to go before Doc removed it. Although not playing, Rizzo still did pre-workouts with the team before they hit the ice. After practice, the team had their monthly dinner with coaches and staff, except for Herb. They usually had it in the lounge area at the dorms but this month, Buzz and his wife, Gail offered to have it at their house.

Gary walked into the trainers' office as Peach was sitting at her desk working on her paperwork.

"Hey Peachy. Do me a favor?" Gary asked as he picked up his weekly reports from his desk.

"Sure, what's up?" Peach said.

"Can you hand my reports in to Craig when you're done?" Gary said as he placed his reports on her desk.

"Sure. Do you need a ride to Buzz's house?"

"I can't go. I passed on to David what I had a few weeks ago. I wanna get home."

"Oh no, tell him I hope he feels better."

"I will, thanks."

As Peach walked into Craig's office, she handed in Gary's and her reports.

"Hey, thanks Peach," Craig said.

"Sure. Listen, do you need a ride for tonight's dinner?" Peach asked.

"Actually, no but if I can follow you, that would be great. I have other plans afterwards."

"No problem."

* * *

When Peach and Craig arrived at Buzz's house, they walked into the kitchen and Peach was holding an apple pie.

"Hey Buzz!" Craig said.

"Hey Coach, Peachy!"

"Hey Buzz, how's it going?" Peach asked.

"Great, what's this? I told you not to bring anything," Buzz replied.

"I couldn't help myself. When I get invited to dinner, I always bring something," Peach offered.

"Thanks, that was really sweet of you," Gail said.

"Oh, no problem. Gail, do you need help with anything?" Peach asked.

"No, I have everything covered."

"Where is everybody?" Craig asked.

"In the living room. We decided to set up the dinner table there since we know we're all going to be glued to the set later on with the World Series." Gail replied.

"Oh yeah, Game 7. I can't believe that the Pirates came back to tie the series," Peach said.

"Yeah, me too," Craig replied.

During dinner, everyone was digging into the great meal that Buzz and Gail prepared. Peach and Rizzo were sitting across from each other but made little eye contact.

"So Peach, Rizzo, are we going to see a rematch on who can eat faster?" Craig snickered.

Rizzo laughed with his mouth full of food. "Nah, I think I'll savor the delicious food this time," Peach giggled.

"What's this about?" Gail asked.

"Oh, there was this contest on who could devour the most pizza and Peachy won," Phil explained.

"Way to go, Peach!" Gail exclaimed.

"Ah, wait a minute Phil, you seem to have left out the part that Peach and Gary cheated!" Rizzo pointed out.

"We did not cheat!" Peach retorted.

"You did too!" Rizzo chastised.

"There were no rules about talking or psyching the other one out. Right Craig?"

"Ah, I think I'm gonna keep up out of the line of fire this time," Craig replied.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Craig," Peach chuckled.

"Well, it sounds like to me that you got outsmarted by a woman and can't take it, Rizzo," Gail retorted.

"Oooh, good one, Gail!" Peach said.

"Come on Buzz!" Rizzo pleaded.

"Oh no, I'm not getting in the middle of this. I wanna sleep in my bed tonight, thank you very much!" Buzz replied.

"Good answer, honey," Gail said as she kissed Buzz.

"Come on, no lovey dovey stuff at the table!" OC scoffed as everyone else laughed.

"Well guys, I have a meeting to get to," Craig said.

"You can't hang out with us with a little longer? We're about to play "Name That Flick," Silky asked.

"Sorry I can't, but I'll see you guys in a couple days. Night guys," Craig replied.

"Night Coach!" the players yelled back.

"So how do you play Name That Flick?" Mac asked.

"Well, you pull out the piece of paper from the hat that will list a movie and you have to act out a scene from it. No giving clues beforehand. Whoever guesses correctly first, wins the chance to come up and act out the next scene by picking from the hat," Silky explained.

"Yeah, you can also use any props or co-stars to help you re-create the scene if you want," OC added.

"Whoever guesses the most answers correctly wins a case of beer," Buzz said.

"All right! Let's get to it!" Phil exclaimed.

"Buzz, since you are the host of the party, why don't you start it off?" Silky suggested.

"Okay, but I'm going to need my lovely wife. Hey Gail!"

"Hey, what's up?" Gail said as she came out of the kitchen.

"I need you to be my co-star."

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Just stand there and bend your left knee on the chair looking seductive."

"Okay," Gail giggled.

"Are you seducing me, Mrs. Robinson?" Buzz acted out.

"The Graduate!" Phil shouted. As he walked up to the front, he began singing, "And here's to you, Mrs. Robinson. Jesus loves you more than you will know, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Phil sang and hugged Gail.

"Alright, Phil! That's enough," Buzz said.

Phil reached in the hat to pick the next movie and thinks for a minute. "Hey Gail, do you have a straw I can use?"

"Sure," Gail replied. After Gail came back from the kitchen, she handed it to Phil.

"Thanks," Phil replied. "Okay, just so you know, this straw is supposed to be a cigarette."

As Phil starts to act out the scene, he bites the end of the straw while showing a stunned look on his face as he backs up.

"You're gonna need a bigger boat."

"Jaws!" Rizzo replied.

"Alright Rizzo!" OC cheered.

"Oh, I hated that movie! Remember the green head coming out from the boat?" Gail asked.

"Yep, my raisinettes went all over the place in the theater! I was so scared that I couldn't go in my swimming pool for a whole summer," Peach replied.

"Peach, it's just a movie!" Coxie laughed.

"Da-dum, da-dum, da-dum," Rizzo teased as he came up from behind Peach and placed his cold hands on her neck and came around like he was going to bite her.

"Ah, he's turning cannibalistic! Get out of here! Your hands are cold!" Peach retorted as everyone was laughing.

"Okay, my turn," Rizzo said as he picked from the hat. "Ah, great flick!"

"Leave the gun, take the cannoli!" Rizzo acted out.

"The Godfather!" OC screamed back.

As OC picked from the hat, he smiled and looked at Peach. "Peachy, you need to help me with this one."

"Ah, sorry OC, if it means getting naked, forget it!" Peach replied.

As everyone laughed, "Come on Peach, be a sport. It won't; I promise," OC pleaded.

As OC showed her the name of the flick, "Great flick and so many classic lines to choose from," Peach said.

"Yep, I know. Go ask Gail for two cucumbers, one smaller than the other."

"Oh, you would have to pick that scene!" Peach countered.

When Peach returned with the two cucumbers, OC asked her to hold the smaller one.

"Okay, you know your lines?" OC asked.

"Yeah, I've seen this movie too many times. Lead it off," Peach said.

"Mine is bigger than that," OC acted out.

"I beg your pardon?" Peach replied.

"Oh, my cucumber is bigger," OC replied as he pointed to his cucumber. "Vegetables can be really sensuous, don't you think?"

"No, vegetables are sensual; people are sensuous."

"Right – sensual, that's what I meant. By the way, I'm Eric Stratton. People call me Otter."

"I'm Marion. People call me Mrs. Wormer."

"We have a Dean Wormer at Faber."

"What a coincidence, I have a husband, Dean Wormer at Faber. You still wanna show me your cucumber?"

"Animal House! My favorite flick!" Pav shouted back.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wormer," OC slyly smiled.

"No problem, Otter. What time is the toga party?" Peach giggled as they both sat back down.

As Pav picked from the hat, he only acted out two words. "GET OUT!" Pav said in a supernatural voice.

"Amityville Horror!" Peach responded. "Another scary flick that scared the hell out of me!"

"Then, why did you watch it?" OC asked.

"Oh, friends of mine wanted it to see it when it came out, so we went," Peach replied as she walked up to pick from the hat.

As she looked it at the piece of paper, she let out a huge laugh. "I have to say something here."

"No, you can't give any clues; act it out," Silky warned.

"It won't give too much away, but I have to say this, guys. If none of you can get this, then you deserve to be cut from the team!"

As the players laughed, "Duly noted, start acting!" Silky ordered.

"Okay, Gail, you wanna be my co-star?" Peach asked.

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

After a few minutes, the guys started to get impatient.

"Come on Peachy, while we're young!" Phil shouted.

"Shut up Philip!" Peach shouted back. "Okay, I think you should be him because you only have one line but you have to curse."

"No problem, Peach," Gail replied.

"Okay, gentlemen. Visualize in your minds, if you will, the Star Spangled Banner as we play out the scene," Peach instructed.

As Peach stands in front of Gail, they both stand looking up as Peach turns around to glare at Gail three times. By the third time, she glides over.

"I got my eyes on the three of you! Pull one thing, you're outta of this game! I run a clean game here. If I have any trouble, I'll suspend you!" Peach acted.

"I'M LISTENING TO THE F*CKIN' SONG!" Gail shouted back.

"Slapshot!" Jimmy responded as the rest of the guys were balling over with laughter and cheered the ladies for their performance.

"Great performance, Peach and Gail!" Rizzo said.

"Thanks," Peach replied as she high-fived him.

"Best supporting actress goes to my lovely wife!" Buzz said as he kissed Gail.

"Somebody wants it real bad tonight," OC mumbled to Mac under his breath.

As Mac laughed, "Oh, definitely."

After a few more rounds of Name That Flick were played, Peach decided to leave before the World Series started.

"Gail, Buzz, thanks for a lovely dinner. I'm gonna head out," Peach said.

"You're not going to watch the game with us?" Buzz asked.

"Nah, baseball is not really my game to watch, and I wanna get home and get some rest."

"Drive safely," Gail said as she gave her a hug.

"I will, night guys!"

"Night Peachy!" the players shouted back.

As Rizzo waved back, he smiled sweetly at her as Coxie looked on and raised his eyebrow at Rizzo.

Before the game started, Rizzo got up and called everyone's attention. "Listen up, I have something to share with you guys."

As the guys quieted down, "Is this about your wrist? When are you getting that thing off?" Silky asked.

"Hopefully, next week and no, it's not about my wrist," Rizzo replied.

"Oh man, Herb didn't cut you, did he?" Bah asked.

"Ah, if Herb cut him, he wouldn't be here, you stupid Conehead!" Phil yelled back.

"No, I did not get cut. This has nothing to do with the team guys."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Riz?" Coxie asked.

"I'm positive."

"Positive about what? What the hell is going on?" OC demanded.


	20. Superman v Clark Kent

**Author's Note: Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! Here's the next update. Hope you enjoy!**

**Nicole – Glad you loved the classic movie lines. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**LTJM – Sorry for the cliffhanger, but you'll have an answer this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Superman v. Clark Kent

A couple hours later, Peach was watching TV when she heard a knock at her door. When she answered, Rizzo greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey, whatcha doing here?" Peach asked.

"Thought I could spend a little time with my girl, that okay?" Rizzo said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, I just figured you would want to hang out with rest of guys to watch the game."

"Nah, not really. Unless it's the Red Sox, I'm not that much interested in watching it."

"Well, good luck with that. My dad thinks it'll be a miracle if they ever make it back to the World Series."

"Yeah, I'm starting to believe that Bambino curse."

"Oh Mike, get real. No such thing as a curse. In the end, it's how you played the game."

"Well, you better not say that around my family; we're diehard fans."

As Peach laughed, "So can I get you a beer?"

"Nah, I'm okay. Whatcha watching?" Rizzo asked as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Soap. I love this show. Billy Crystal is hysterical as Jody. He's my favorite."

"Yeah, it's a funny show. I love Benson, their butler."

"Yeah, he's funny too," Peach laughed.

As Rizzo turned towards Peach, "Look, I told the team earlier and it's cool."

"Told the team what?"

"You know – that we're together."

"Why would you do that?!" Peach yelled back in disgust.

"Look, don't get upset. I just felt it was best thing to do right now," Rizzo said as he patted her on the shoulder to soothe her.

"First, don't tell me not to get upset because that gets me upset right off the bat. Secondly, where do you get off making a decision about us without letting me in on it?"

"Nance, it' okay."

"No, it's not! And you know what, it's doesn't make any sense as it contradicts what you said before."

"What are you talking about, contradicts what?" Rizzo shrugged.

"You told me that what happens on our time behind closed doors is nobody's business but ours. So why the hell would you tell the team if it's none of their business in the first place?" Peach contested.

"Nance, I just thought –"

"Well, you thought wrong, didn't you?!"

"Nance, calm down! It's okay; they don't care!"

As Peach nodded her head, "You just don't get it, do you? Of course, you don't. You're not a woman!"

As Rizzo rolled his eyes, "Oh chripe, here it comes – I am woman here me roar!"

"Oh, you're unbelievable! You have no idea how hard it is being a woman working in a man's world, especially in this profession, with treating men and then getting personally involved with one of them. Do you have any idea on how bad this makes me look to the rest of the team?!"

"Nance, I told you, they don't care!"

"That's not the point! It makes me look cheap and easy, not to mention a hypocrite for breaking team policy."

"Nance, I assure you, the players don't think of you that way. You've known most of these players longer than I have. We all respect you," Rizzo said as he started rub her shoulder.

"Nice try, no cigar!" Peach responded sarcastically.

"Do you have any idea that we throw mental darts at you during the pre-workouts?"

"What?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you that, but some of the guys complain if she makes us doing that exercise one more time, I'll kill her! Some of them call you 'Little Herb' behind your back."

As Peach chuckled, "Oh please, I'm far from Herb's training."

"Made you laugh," Rizzo replied as he elbowed her. "Look, I'm sorry. I should've talked to you about this first."

"It's not just that, Mike. There are other things that have been bothering me."

"Like what?"

"For starters, some days it's just so hard to put up a front when we're doing our jobs. I feel like you're Superman when we're alone and Clark Kent in public."

"Ah, don't worry Lois, I'll protect you!" Rizzo snorted.

"Will you stop cracking jokes about this?! This is not funny!"

As Rizzo puts his hands up in defense, "I'm not mocking you. Actually, I like your analogy and feel the same way."

As Peach laid back on the sofa with her arms crossed on her chest, "Now I fully understand why this policy was implemented in the first place. Not to mention, it goes against my own personal rule of thumb never to get involved with bosses or co-workers."

As she turned towards Rizzo, "Don't you see, Mike? I'm not only breaking the rules, but I'm going against my better judgment. That's why I feel like such a hypocrite right now," Peach sobbed.

As Rizzo reached over to put his arm around her, "Nancy, please stop beating yourself up over this. You are not a hypocrite, you hear me?" Rizzo pleaded as he wiped the tear rolling down her cheek. "Besides, it hurts me to see you this upset. I had no idea how much this was upsetting you and for that, I'm sorry. Trust me, that's the last thing that I would ever want to do is hurt you."

"I know, I know," Peach said as continued to wipe her tears.

"Look, I want you to know that I only told the team because I felt it would be easier for the both of us, so we could just be ourselves when you hang out with us, that's all. If being together hurts you this much, I'll back off and leave."

As Peach sighed, "But that's the problem Mike, I – I don't want you to leave. When all is said and done, I want you to stay. Sorry for acting like such a blubbering idiot."

As Rizzo kissed her forehead, "Stop apologizing. You were hurting and you needed to get it out. It's not good to keep something like this inside you. You want me to make you something – tea?"

"No, just hold me."

"Oh, you always have that."

"It just somehow makes me feel better that I'm not alone. I know, it sounds corny."

"Nah, I love holding you. And you're not alone, you hear me? No matter what happens, you're not alone."

As Rizzo wiped the last of her tears, he leaned down and kissed her. Peach quickly responded by deepening the kiss and rubbing his neck and shoulders. Just the feel of Rizzo's hands on her back calmed her instantly.

As she touched his cast, "Can't wait to get this thing off," Rizzo said between kisses.

"Well, suck it up now. You're going to hate me and Gary once we start the therapy and you'll really be calling me Little Herb," Peach giggled.

"Listen, do you have to be in the office tomorrow?"

"Nope, looking forward to sleeping late. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe since we're off tomorrow, we could go out to dinner and a movie?"

"Hmmm, sounds like a date?"

"Well, we haven't been spending that much time together and I wanna make up to you."

"Mike, you don't have to make anything up to me."

"I want to, besides you know, we haven't been on a date yet."

"True."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sounds good. What did you want to see?"

"We'll figure it out during dinner. Alright?"

"Okay."

As Rizzo looked at his watch, "Look, I gotta get back."

"I know; it's getting late."

As Rizzo gave her a quick hug and kiss goodbye, "Look, I'm glad we had this talk. Promise me, you'll always tell me when something is troubling you, okay?"

"Okay."

"If this relationship is going to work, it's gotta have honesty."

"Definitely."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Rizzo said as he kissed her good night one more time.


	21. First Date

**Author's Note: Sorry, it has taken so long to put up this update. I had a relapse of the flu and am now just starting to feel like myself again. To make it up to you, this is a long chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Nicole – Glad you thought the last chapter was a tearjerker. Hope you like their first date.**

**LTJM – Glad you're continuing to love it. Hope you enjoy their first date.**

**Livenlaugh12 – Thank you for your review. I'm glad you're loving it so far. Hope you enjoy their first date.**

**Septembrisms – Great to see you reviewing again. Glad you think they're a cute couple. Hope you enjoy reading about their first date.**

First Date

The next day, Peach was looking at movie listings to see what was playing in the local theaters when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nunzia!" Rizzo replied.

"Hey, I was just about to call you. I've been looking at some movie listings."

"Yeah, anything good?"

"Well, I see a couple of films that I would like to see -- Apocalypse Now."

"Cool, great film! I saw it with the guys back in August, but I don't mind seeing it again. What's the other film?"

"Breaking Away."

"Yeah, I heard of it but don't know what it's exactly about."

"It's about four best friends growing up in a college town that are bunch of outcasts to the local college students with one of them having a passion for bicycling and is obsessed with the Italian bike racers."

"Sounds good. It doesn't matter to me. Which one do you want to go to?"

"How about Breaking Away since you already seen the other one. It is playing as a matinee at 2:30. I figured we could see the movie first and then go to dinner afterwards?"

"That's fine with me. So where do you want to go to dinner?"

"Well, since I picked the movie, you can pick the restaurant."

"Okay, you like Chinese?"

"I love Chinese! Actually, I know the perfect place too if you don't mind."

"Cool, I'll pick you up around two?" Rizzo asked.

"Great, see you then," Peach replied.

As Peach hung up the phone, she went back into her bedroom with a bunch of clothes on her bed. "Now, what am I supposed to wear that'll look good?!" she thought to herself.

* * *

Rizzo picked up Peach and went to the local theater. Rizzo went up to the cashier and ordered two tickets for Breaking Away. As Peach pulled out her wallet, "What are you doing? Put it away!" Rizzo chastised.

"Well, I thought I pay for myself at least," Peach suggested.

"Nance, this is a date; I pay!"

"Then, I'll pay for dinner."

"Man, you really are liberated, aren't you?!" Rizzo laughed.

"Well, where I come from, always have enough money to pay for yourself."

"I see. Well where I come from, the guy pays for everything. So, do you want any popcorn?"

"No, I don't want spoil my dinner, but I'll take a Coke."

"Whatever happened to the elastic stomach you supposedly have?" Rizzo said as he walked up and placed his order.

"I love popcorn; it's just so dam addicting that if I have one, I'll end up eating the whole bag!"

As they sat down in the theater, it was not crowded as only a handful of people were sitting down and watching the opening credits. As the movie began, Peach felt Rizzo's fingers intertwine with hers. As she looked at him and smiled, he smiled back and winked at her. Then, they quickly turned back to watch the movie.

After the movie was over, they walked hand and hand towards Rizzo's car. He opened the car door for her. Peach directed him to a Chinese restaurant that took about a half hour to get there. Once they arrived, the restaurant was quiet as they were seated right away.

"Wow, this is a really nice place," Rizzo said.

"I know, it's a little out of the way, but I love this place! Michelle and I used to come here a lot to satisfy our Chinese cravings."

"Who's Michelle?"

"Oh, she's my best friend and roommate up until last May."

"Okay, I never heard you mention her before."

"I met her in junior high and she was the first friend I ever made once my family moved to Medford. We're been inseparable since then. We still keep in touch, but it's hard. She went back and got a job in Boston to be closer to her family. It's been hard not having her around anymore."

"Yeah, I know it's hard to be separated from family and friends. So, what was it like growing up as a teenager in Medford?"

"Great, it was a nice neighborhood and town to grow up."

"I remembered that you mentioned that your dad's job relocated your family there? What does he do?"

"My dad?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, umm -- he's a florist."

"A florist?" Rizzo shrugged.

"Yeah, you know people who work with flowers."

As Rizzo laughed, "Yeah, I – I know what a florist is, Nance. So what about your mom, what does she do?"

"She works part-time in an office and also volunteers by teaching catechism to third graders."

"Oh, that's nice. So, I never asked that much about your family. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have a younger brother, Frankie," Peach replied as she looked down to sip her drink.

"You guys get along?"

"Hell, no! He's a spoiled brat that gets away with everything!"

"Yeah, I have a younger brother too. He seems to get away with more than I did when I was his age."

After they placed their order, they continued to have light conversation about their families.

"So what about your family? Have you always lived in Winthrop?" Peach asked.

"Oh yeah, born and raised. My father grew up there too."

"And what does he do?"

"He does a lot. He works in a sewage treatment plant as a maintenance worker and as a waiter at Santarpios. He also works on the weekends sometimes as a welder.

"That's right, you did tell me once he worked at Santarpios. Wow, he does work a lot. When do you ever see him when you are home?"

"Yeah, he has sacrificed a lot but he never complains. As he's often said, he has got a wife and six kids to support."

"So, what's it like to growing up in a big family?"

"Crowded. Actually, the house I live in is a three-level apartment with three families on each floor. My aunt and uncle and cousins live on the first floor, my family lives on the second and another aunt and uncle live on the top floor."

"Wow, that's what I call All in the Family!" Peach laughed.

"Yep, it is! If I never liked what my mom was making for dinner, I can always go either upstairs or down and have dinner with them; no questions asked."

"That's certainly considerate. With my parents, it's eat what's put in front of you or starve!"

As they were eating their appetizers, "You have to try their dumplings, they're the best!" Peach offered.

As Rizzo took a bite, "Mmm…you're right, they're good!"

"So when did you start skating?" Peach asked.

"When I was six, I used to skate on a sand trap of a golf course in the winter time after the water froze up. Since I didn't have skates, I would wear my sister's white figure skates that had pom-poms on them."

"Awww…that is so precious," Peach giggled.

"What is so precious about that? With a macho sport like hockey, I was always the last kid picked to play by the other boys for wearing girl's figure skates!"

"I know, but I'm trying to picture you as a little boy wearing those white little figure skates with the pom-poms," Peach laughed even harder.

"Well, my parents refused to put out money unless I was serious, so my mom saved S&H green stamps for me so I could get my own pair."

"Was hockey your first passion?"

"No, actually baseball was. I also loved playing basketball and football too. I didn't start getting serious about hockey until I was 14."

"So you played throughout high school?"

"Yeah and afterwards, I went to Berwick Academy for a year to strengthen my skills even more."

"Then after Berwick, you went to BU?"

"Yeah, although I would've never guessed that I would end up going to college there."

"Why's that?"

"After Berwick, I still wasn't getting any offers from any Divisional 1 schools. I was actually looking into going to Merrimack until one summer, I was playing in a league. That's when I met Coach Jack Parker who offered me a scholarship to go to BU."

"Wow Mike, that's great."

"Yeah, I was lucky that he was there that day and had offered it to me," Rizzo said.

"No, that's not luck, that's destiny. You were meant to get that scholarship and play at BU. Besides, I've seen your college stats. I'm sure Coach Parker never regrets now giving you that scholarship."

Rizzo blushed as he reached for Peach's left hand and kissed it.

During dinner, they shared each other's portions of their dinner and continued to share some light conversation about the movie, Breaking Away.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Rizzo asked.

"I liked it, especially how the Cutters are like these underdogs and nobody takes them seriously which went to their advantage in the end."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah. I mean, in life, never count out the underdog. Always be wary of them because you never know what to expect," Peach explained as she opened up her fortune cookie.

"Absolutely. So what does your cookie say?" Rizzo asked.

"Sometimes travel to new places leads to great transformation," Peach read.

"Hmmm…interesting. I agree with that."

"What does your say?" Peach asked.

"You may be hungry soon . . . order takeout now!" Rizzo read as he started to laugh.

"Oh God, that's too funny."

"Not too mention, too scary. They know me too well. Wow, the things that merchants do to make you pay more money."

"Great marketing strategy, I think," Peach said as she reached for the bill that was placed by their waiter.

Rizzo slammed down on the bill and grabbed it before Peach had a chance to get it. "What are you doing? I told you that I would pay for dinner," Peach said.

"I know what you said. Doesn't mean it's gonna happen," Rizzo chuckled. "This is a date, you're not paying and is not subject to negotiation."

"Oh really?" Peach replied as she started to search for something in her purse.

"Nance, put your wallet away!" Rizzo chastised.

"Umm, I'm not searching for my wallet. Here," Peach said as she handed him a gift.

"What's this?" Rizzo shrugged.

"Well, somebody just had a birthday a few days ago."

"Yeah, I did. Nance, you didn't have to do this."

"Too bad; I did it anyway! Well, open it!"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now open it! I hope you like it. When I saw it, I thought of you. It has something to do with your heritage."

As Rizzo opened up the gift, he looked at it and smiled. "An Italian horn. Nancy, this is beautiful."

"Oh good, you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you."

"They've been in style for a while."

"I know, I've been thinking about getting one."

"Well, now you have one."

"Come here," Rizzo said as he reached over the table and gave her a sweet pucker. "So when is your birthday?"

"Oh, it was last month."

"September what?"

"September 7th."

"I wish I would've known."

"Oh Mike, we weren't together then."

"So you're 25?"

"Yeah, I'm getting to be an old lady."

"And a cradle robber too! You got me beat by a month," Rizzo laughed.

"Dam proud of it!"

"Shall we Mrs. Robinson?" Rizzo laughed.

"Yes, Benjamin!" Peach replied as she took Rizzo's hand.

* * *

As they drove back into the driveway to Peach's apartment complex, Rizzo parked his car and turned off the engine.

"I had a great time today," Peach said.

"Me too."

"Did want to come in for a bit?"

"Nah, I should get back to the dorms. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"You're right. Well good night," Peach said as she opened the car door and got out.

"Hey, wait up! I'm gonna walk you back to your door," Rizzo said.

"Oh Mike, you don't have to do that!"

"Will you stop being so liberated and stubborn for once?! Reminds me the last time that I walked you back to your door," Rizzo said as they both walked up the steps together.

_* Flashback *_

_Rizzo dropped his hands to capture hers and pulled her right hand to his lips and kissed it. "Good night."_

_Even though it was a quick touch of his lips on her right hand, it aroused her again as it had earlier on the ride. _

_As she pulled her hand away, "Don't do that; save it for your girlfriend."_

"_What?" Mike shrugged and then turned away, "You're unbelievable!"_

* Back to the Present *

As Peach reached her front door, she turned to face him. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to react that way. It's just that – well, you caught me off guard when you kissed my hand. That's why I said 'save it for your girlfriend.' I just figured you were already taken. I mean, sweet guys like you usually are."

"Well, I am taken . . . now," Rizzo replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down and gave a nice long kiss good night.


	22. Stuck At The Airport & Sacrifices

**Author's Note: My ideas for this chapter came from the movies, Miracle and Baby Boom. As some of you may tell, some of the dialogue was taken from Miracle. Also, just for your information, Julie is Gary's wife. As always, thanks for reading and your continued reviews. Glad you liked the first date. This is my last chapter for now, but there will be more chapters coming after the new year. Happy Holidays!**

Stuck At The Airport & Sacrifices

November, 1979

A few weeks later, the season continued, and Rizzo was back playing left wing. Although his cast was now off for a couple weeks, he was still wearing a splint for support when he was off the ice. On their way back home, it was pouring rain as their plane stopped on the runway at Thief River Falls. As Herb consulted with the pilot to find out what was going on, he nodded his head in frustration.

"Okay, everyone off the plane," Herb announced.

"Again? What did we hit now?!" Phil yelled back.

"We hit a light pole," Herb replied. "Come on, everybody off!"

As all the players groaned, they started to make a single file to get off the plane.

"Peachy, get up!" Gary demanded as he tapped her arm.

"Huh, what happened? Did we crash into something again?" Peach said still wearing her sleep mask.

"Yeah, we hit a light pole. Will you take off that sleep mask?!" Gary yelled.

"Only way to fly, I think," Peach replied as she took off her mask.

As everyone got off the plane, they ran into the airport lobby to avoid getting soaked. Herb appointed some of the players again to help the pilot push the plane back in the hangar. The pilot advised Herb that he would double check to make sure that there was no damage to the plane and would also check on the current weather conditions as to when the storm would pass.

Peach went to the ladies' room to freshen up. After she came back, she saw most of the players hanging out and talking. The Coneheads were playing their usual poker game with Janny and Rammer.

"Hey Janny, Rammer – Don't play with them. They're swindlers!" Peach warned.

"Peachy, are you still pissed about losing to me last week?" Pav asked.

"What do you think?! How could I lose to a four of a kind?"

"Easy, it's called a royal flush!" Bah snorted.

"Well, I find that was just too much of a coincidence that only one hand could beat me and then Pav got it! No way, it's a conspiracy!"

"Sore loser!" Pav laughed.

As she pointed to Janny and Rammer, "I'm telling you two, don't play with them. They're dealing cards under the table."

"Come on, Peach," Janny said.

"Yeah, lighten up," Rammer added.

"Lighten up? Umm, ever notice that one of these Coneheads always wins? Trust me, they split the proceeds after the game is over."

"Peach, give it up! We don't do anything of the sort," Buzz laughed.

After helping the pilot push the plane back in the hangar, Rizzo came in soaking wet along with OC, Silky, Mac and Coxie.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rizzo asked.

"Oh nothing, just warning Janny and Rammer not to play with these thieves! Look at you, you are a drenched rat! Go dry off," Peach ordered.

"I'm alright. Wait a minute, you played poker with these guys? I thought I told you not to do that!"

"I thought I told you to wear that splint when you're not playing! Put it back on and dry off before you catch pneumonia!" Peach yelled back.

"Ooooh, she told you, Rizzie. This is the part where you say, 'Yes, dear!'" Buzz whispered. The rest of the guys at the table busted out laughing.

Meanwhile, Herb was on the phone with Patti as he looked on at the TV highlights of the Soviet team beating the NHL All-Stars 6-0. He looked frustrated again as he thought to himself, "Somebody has gotta find a way to beat those guys."

* * *

Next day, the coaches and players were in the prep room where Herb showed film footage of the Soviet team.

As the players looked on, Bill Baker leaned towards OC. "These guys ever smile?"

"They're Russians; they get shot if they smile," OC replied.

"42 games in the last three months, 42 wins. Their main weapon is intimidation. They know they're going to win and so do their opponents," Herb advised.

As Herb shut off the movie projector, he walk to the front of the prep room and continued his lecture.

"Look, I can give you a load of crap about how you're a better team than they are, but that's exactly what it would be. Everyone is saying what our chances are. I know, you know. But I also know there is a way to stay with this team. You don't defend them. YOU ATTACK THEM! You take their game and you shove it back in their faces. The team that is finally willing to do this is the team that has a chance to put them down. NHL won't change their game; we will. Rest of the world is afraid of them. Boys, we won't be. No one has ever worked hard enough to skate with the Soviet team for an entire game. Gentlemen, we are going to work hard enough. Why? Because the legs feed the wolf."

Meanwhile when Herb was lecturing the players, Gary walked into the personal trainers' office as Peach bit into her breakfast.

"Hey Peachy, we need to talk," Gary advised.

"Sure, what's up?" Peach said with a mouth full of food.

"I had with a meeting with Herb and Craig earlier this morning." As Gary sat down across from her desk, "With the Olympics only three months away, the training will get more intense for the players, which means even harder for us to condition and treat them."

"I understand."

"No, I don't think you do. We're all training them for the Olympics, Nancy, not the NCAA Championship."

"Umm Gary, is there a problem with my work? Has a player complained?"

"No, nothing like that. I just want you to fully understand that it's on a much bigger scale this time around," Gary explained.

"Gary, having been an athlete who once trained for the Summer Olympics, I know first hand what it takes."

"As an athlete, I'm sure you did. But this is a whole different ball game. You're a trainer and therapist now. Your total commitment to this team is needed now more than ever, especially with Herb's new training methods. I just wanna make sure you're on board."

As Peach nodded her head, "Wait a minute, you're questioning my commitment? I've been 'on board' since day one when you offered me the job back in May."

As Gary leaned in towards her, "I'm not questioning your commitment, Peach. I just want you to understand the sacrifices you are going to have to make within the next few months. You can't have it all right now, kiddo."

"What do you mean, 'have it all'?" Peach shrugged as she sipped her coffee.

As Gary leaned in, "No time for a social life," Gary supplemented.

Peach yelped as she spilled her coffee.

"Are you okay?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, I'm – I'm fine. How did my social life all of a sudden become an issue?" Peach asked as she wiped her hand off.

As Gary folded his hands, "It's not an issue, at least not yet. Look, I just don't wanna see struggle like you did last year with what's his name, especially when we were on the road."

As Peach thought to herself, "I can't believe he's brought up my past relationship!"

As Peach sighed, "Look Gary, you're my boss and friend, but with all due respect, my social life is none of your business."

As Gary nodded his head, "It's not about what you think is any of my business. It's about life in the fast lane which consist of what I said earlier: commitment, sacrifice and not having a social life, at least for now. Take me for instance – don't you think it kills me when I can't see my boys everyday? Julie has sacrificed a lot for me so I can do my job. So if you're going to continue to survive in this business, you better make dam sure what will be expected of you. Are catching my gist now?"

As Peach stood up, "Yeah, I caught it earlier and have no problem with any of it. Oh, by the way, his name was Alex, and we broke up last year."

Meanwhile, as Rizzo poked his head into the office, "Umm excuse me, am I interrupting something?"

"No, we're done here, right Gar?" Peach asked.

"Yep, what's up Rizzo?" Gary replied.

"Well, the guys are heading into the workout room," Rizzo replied.

"We'll be right there," Gary replied. "Time to get back to work."

"After you," Peach said as she held the door for Gary.


	23. Thanksgiving

**Author's Note: Happy New Year everyone! I changed the rating to M for this chapter. My ideas for this chapter come from the movie, Stripes and Star Trek original TV series.**

**Also, there is a reference to a term, "license plate game." This is a term that I used to refer to when the U.S. government implemented a regulation back in the late 1970's with the gas crisis going on at the time. Drivers could only get gas depending on the date and the last digit of their license plate. I will always know my dad's license plate number because of this. It ended in "0" so he had to get it on even dates. I always remember him asking me what date it was, so he knew whether or not he could get gas. Hope you enjoy!**

Thanksgiving

A few weeks later, there was a brief break from the season as players, coaches and staff celebrated Thanksgiving with family or friends. While some of the players went back home, others were invited to spend it at Doc's house. Peach was spending Thanksgiving with Gary and his family later in the afternoon.

Peach was still drying her hair with a towel after having taken a shower. She turned on the TV to watch the first NFL Thanksgiving game, Lions vs. Bears, when she heard a knock at the door. As she looked through her peephole, she smiled and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Peach asked.

"I thought I surprise you," Rizzo replied as he gave her a hug and quick kiss.

"You're cold, get in here!" Peach ordered. "I thought you and some of the guys were going over to Doc's house."

"We are later on but since you're going over to Gary's, I thought I come over to see you first," Rizzo replied as he took off his coat. He had on a flannel shirt over a t-shirt and jeans.

"You want something to drink?" Peach offered.

"Nah, I'm alright. So who do you think will win – Lions or Bears?"

"Probably the Bears. Lions aren't doing well at all this season," Peach said as she sat down on the couch and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Neck bothering you," Rizzo asked as he sat down beside her.

"It's a little stiff."

"Here," Rizzo said as he reached his hands over to massage her neck.

"Mike, if you're going massage my neck, you have to go harder than that," Peach giggled.

"Okay, how's this?" Rizzo replied as he continued to massage a little harder.

As Peach continued to giggle, "You know, you would never make it as a PT."

"Well, I'm glad that I chose to play hockey then."

"Even for a hockey player, your hands are way too soft. What do you use, Palmolive dish detergent?" Peach laughed.

"Alright, that's it!" Rizzo chided as he placed his left hand on her right thigh and gripped it hard. "How's that, hard enough?!"

"Ah stop, that tickles!" Peach laughed.

"Oh, so you want me to go harder, okay!" Rizzo snickered.

"NO! Stop, I can't take it; it hurts!"

"Ah, what's the matter, Peachy, you don't like my version of the Vulcan death grip?!"

"Stop it Rizzo, I mean it!" Peach yelled as she lied back on the couch.

As Rizzo leaned over her, "Who's your buddy? Who's your friend? I'm your buddy, aren't I?!"

"No, I hate you! You're evil!" Peach gasped. "Will you stop this torture?!"

"Then say, 'Mike, you're the master!'"

"Never!"

"Oh, so you want me to do it forever; no problemo!"

"Okay, I give up! Mike, you're the master! NOW LET GO!"

Rizzo finally let go of her right thigh, and Peach continued to lie on her back while holding it. "You are cruel; I can't believe you did that!"

"So have you learned your lesson yet?" Rizzo smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Never tell your boyfriend that his hands are too soft when he knows how to give the Vulcan grip."

"Ah, very true but generally, never tell a guy his hands are too soft, especially if he is a hockey player who knows the Vulcan grip," Rizzo chuckled as he reached for her right hand to help her up.

"No, don't touch me!" Peach said as she pushed his hand away and sat up on the couch again.

"Come on, don't be that way, woman."

"You know, if you gonna keep violating the house rules by calling me 'woman', you can leave. Speaking of the rules, no more Vulcan grip here or anywhere."

"Nance, come on. Are we gonna fight on Thanksgiving?" Rizzo asked as he pretended to pout.

"Don't butter me up with those puppy dog brown eyes!"

"Oh, is that another house rule?"

As Peach glared at him, "Okay truce. No more Vulcan grips and no more comments about my so-called soft hands. Sound good?" Rizzo offered.

"Well, they are soft," Peach smiled.

As Rizzo started to move his left hand near her right thigh again, "Okay, okay. They're not soft. They're hard and rough. Better?" Peach supplemented as she started to massage her neck once again.

"Come here," Rizzo said.

"What?"

"Teach me to massage your neck, Miss PT."

"Okay, just take the palm of your hand and rub your thumb right here. That's where I'm aching now," Peach replied as she placed his hand on the right side of her neck.

"What did you do?" Rizzo asked.

"I think I positioned my head the wrong way on the pillow. I toss and turn a lot; I'm a light sleeper," Peach explained as she focused on the football game again. "I can't believe the Lions are shutting out the Bears."

"Yeah, me too. Here, move in front of me so I can get a better angle," Rizzo said.

As Peach moved in front of him, Rizzo continued to massage the right side of her neck. "Ow, right there."

"Yeah, I can feel the tension."

"Yeah, just keep doing that. I need help working this kink out."

After a few more minutes, Rizzo could feel Peach relaxing. "Does that feel any better?" Rizzo asked.

"Yeah, feels a little better," Peach replied as she moved her neck to the left and then to the right and finally heard a snap. "Oh great, finally!"

"Oooh, that sounded good," Rizzo said as he massaged her neck again, caressed her shoulders and then dropped them down to her hands.

"I guess I better be careful; you might take over my job now," Peach giggled.

"Not a chance, I think I'll stick to what I know," Rizzo replied as he nuzzled her left earlobe and then pulled up her left wrist to kiss her pulse point.

Peach responded by turning her neck to the left and reached up to kiss him. While caressing his cheek with her left hand, their kiss deepened. As Peach moaned in his mouth, Rizzo caressed her shoulders. Peach could start to feel Rizzo's masculinity becoming more prominent as she gently rubbed her butt.

As their lips parted, Rizzo groaned and kissed her neck and shoulder tenderly. Peach reached up and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You alright?" Rizzo asked as he dropped his hands to her side.

"Yeah, I shouldn't be positioning my neck like this."

"Come here," Rizzo said as motioned her to face him entirely.

Once Peach turned around, she straddled him and put her hands behind his neck. They quickly found each other's lips again. Rizzo put his arms around her waist and rubbed his hands up and down her back. When Rizzo released her lips from his, he kissed the side of her neck under her earlobe that he knew always made her giggle.

Peach recaptured his lips and rubbed her hands on his chest. As Rizzo moaned in her mouth, he lowered his hands to her derrière and caressed it. Peach responded by putting her fingers through his hair. Rizzo brought his hands to his already unbuttoned flannel shirt and started to take it off but Peach helped him.

"I want that flannel shirt," Peach pouted.

"Oh yeah, get your own!" Rizzo chuckled as he recaptured her lips and went back to caressing her lower back and hips. Rizzo moved his hands inside the back of her sweater and searched for her clasp to unfasten her bra.

As Peach giggled, "It's in the front." Rizzo lifted her arms and gently pulled off her sweater over her head.

"You're so beautiful," Rizzo whispered as he caressed her left cheek.

"You make me feel beautiful," Peach replied as she guided his arms up to take off his blue t-shirt that exposed his hairy chest. It wasn't a short shag rug; just a nice dusting that Peach loved as she raked her fingernails through his chest hairs.

As Rizzo recaptured her lips, the phone was ringing.

The phone was ringing.

The phone was ringing.

"Nance, it's your phone," Rizzo said between kisses.

"Somebody has got rotten timing," Peach groaned.

"Could be your family; you should answer it," Rizzo said.

"Nah, I spoke with my mom and dad earlier this morning."

It rang a couple more times before Peach got up and answered the phone.

"Hello!" Peach answered curtly.

"Umm, Nancy, it's Julie."

"Hey Jule, how are you?"

"Umm, not so good. I need a huge favor from you," Julie asked.

"What's the matter?"

"Could you pick up some dinner rolls before you come over?"

"Sure, no problem. What happened?"

"Gary tried helping to cook again and burnt the rolls."

"Oh no!" Peach nodded her head.

"Oh yes! You think after the sausage incident, he would've stayed away from the kitchen!" Julie griped. Peach laughed.

"Do you mind?" Julie asked.

"No, it's no problem. Do you want me to come over sooner to help you out?" Peach offered.

"No, that's okay. I just can't leave the kitchen right now, and Gary is outside with the boys."

"Okay, I'll see you at 4."

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver!"

"No problem; bye."

Peach walked back to the couch where Rizzo was still sitting who had put back on both his shirts.

"That was Julie."

"Julie?" Rizzo shrugged.

"Gary's wife," Peach supplemented.

"Oh, that's right. What happened?"

"Oh, Gary tried to help cooking again and burnt the rolls, so she asked me to pick up some more before I go over."

"Sounds like a funny couple." Rizzo chuckled.

"Oh, they're a barrel of laughs," Peach said as she leaned down and put back on her sweater. "Sorry about that," Peach apologized.

"Nance, it's okay," Rizzo reassured. "You know, I gotta pick up the guys anyway before we head over to Doc's house."

"Okay, let me get your coat."

"Wait a minute, I don't have to leave right this second. Besides, I wanna ask you something," Rizzo said as he took her left hand to sit down.

"Sure, what?" Peach said as she sat back down on the couch.

"Have you made any travel plans yet to go back home for the holidays next month?"

"No, not yet. I'm probably gonna look into taking a chartered bus back to Boston as I hate flying. Why?"

"Well, I'm gonna drive back with Jimmy. Why don't you come with us?"

"Mike, are you crazy?! You're gonna drive back to Boston with the way gas prices are right now, not to mention only getting it every other day with the license plate game."

"Yeah, I know. It's crazy, but there's a reason why I'm driving back home and I want you to keep it between us."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Look, I'm doing this for Jimmy. His family is having tough times right now financially. His dad took out a second mortgage just so he could keep Jimmy's amateur status to maintain his Olympic eligibility. It was always his mother's dream for him to play on this team. That's why he is now living at Doc's house."

Peach reached over and kissed him. "What was that for?"

"You're a good friend and captain. You look out for your team and help them out anyway you can," Peach replied. "So, is OC and Silky coming too?" Peach asked.

"Nah, they already chose to fly home, so there will be plenty of room in my car. Look, it'll be okay. We'll have enough gas to survive the license plate game. Anyway, I was thinking that once we're back home, we could spend more time together before we head back before New Year's. Just think about it, will you?"

"Alright, I'll go under one condition."

"What's that?" Rizzo asked.

"You let me contribute to the gas."

"Of course, I won't," Rizzo snickered.

"Mike!" Peach protested.

"Okay," Rizzo gave in and leaned over to kiss her twice. "I loved taking the next step with you," Rizzo said as he stroked her left cheek.

"Me too," Peach kissed him again and nuzzled his nose.

"I'll call you later tonight, okay?" Rizzo said as he got up and put on his coat.

"Okay," Peach smiled as Rizzo leaned down more time to kiss her goodbye.

After Rizzo left, Peach went to use the bathroom. As she pulled down her panties, she felt embarrassed as she noticed a little wetness. So, she stripped out of her clothes and took another shower before she headed out.


	24. Later That Day

**Author's Note: Sorry the updates have been slow lately. Hope you enjoy this update. FYI, there is an Italian word, "asinos" which means asses. Before I forget, with another Winter Olympics upon us, I wanted to extend my best wishes to Coach Mark Johnson and his team, the U.S. Olympic Women's Hockey Team and to all the USA athletes. GO TEAM USA!**

**LTJM: Glad you're still loving Rizzo and Peach. That means a lot to me. You're right, Rizzo is a good friend. **

Later That Day

While Rizzo was at Peach's apartment, Coxie, Silky, Mark Johnson and Bob Suter were hanging out in the dorm lounge watching the football game.

"Man, I can't believe the Lions are disgracing the Bears," Mark said as he shook his head.

"Yeah, I know. Another favorite is biting the dust," Bob chuckled.

As OC walked in, "Hey, Rizzo back yet?"

"Nah, he should be back soon though," Silky said as he looked at his watch.

"Well, I wish he would hurry up; I'm getting hungry," OC whined.

"I wish he would've just stayed here," Coxie added.

"Well, you can't blame the guy wanting to spend time with his girl," Silky explained.

Coxie sighed nodding his head "no" with his arms folded to his chest. "If you say so."

"What's that mean?" Silky asked.

"Just that I hope he knows what he's doing," Coxie replied.

"Don't worry about it, Coxie. He knows what he's doing," OC snickered as he raised his eyebrows and Silky and Bob laughed while Mark just shook his head.

"Will you knock off the innuendos for once?" Coxie retorted.

"Hardly," OC replied as Silky and Bob laughed again.

"OC, I'm trying to be serious here," Coxie pleaded.

"OC – serious? Do those two words actually belong in the same sentence?" Mark joshed.

"Yeah, it's like putting a bull in a china shop," Bob added as the rest of the guys laughed.

"Oooh, good one Cheeseheads!" OC scoffed.

"Come on guys, I mean aren't you concerned in the least about them seeing each other?" Coxie asked.

"Hey, as long as he ain't seeing Denise, I'm thrilled!" OC pointed out.

"Man, you really disliked her, didn't you?" Mark asked.

"It's not a question of dislike; it's a question of . . . Why?" OC replied as he held his hands out while Silky laughed again holding his stomach.

"OC, how can you be so crude?" Coxie said as he shook his head.

"Look Coxie, we've known Rizzo longer than you and remember how he was back then at BU. You know, I can remember as early as my freshman year that Rizzo and Denise would never stay that long at frat parties or even parties after the games," Silky explained.

"Yep, we used to have a pool on how long they would stay, remember?" OC laughed as Coxie rolled his eyes.

As Silky chuckled, "Yeah, I almost forgot about that. Anyway, the point is that I remember the frustrated look on Rizzo's face because you could tell he wanted to stay and party with us. Even though he would try to reason with her and say 'Nise, we just got here! Let's stay awhile,' Rizzo would always give in to her and then they leave."

"Sounds like Denise had Rizzo on a short leash," Bob said.

"More like a choke collar," OC supplemented. "That's why I knew early on that their relationship was doomed. It was always her way or the highway," OC further explained.

"Yep, and that's exactly what happened back in June when she finally gave him the ultimatum: come back home and be a gym teacher or else we're over," Silky agreed.

"Whoa, that's downright cold," Mark said as he shook his head.

"Well guys, I can fully understand his past relationship more now, but it's his present one that I'm still concerned with," Coxie said.

"Look, I get the point you're making here, Coxie, but you know, I think Peach is a good fit for him. I mean, it's the happiest I've ever seen Rizzo since I've known him."

"Definitely," OC agreed.

"So you two weren't surprised when Rizzo told the whole team about them being together back at Buzzy's house?" Coxie asked OC and Silky.

Both OC and Silky laughed.

"Oh we knew, although he never said anything to us, but that's just the way Rizzo is. He's always been private about his relationships. I mean, he didn't really share that much when he was with Denise, at least not anything noteworthy," Silky explained.

As OC snickered, "True. Besides, how could you not tell when we all hung out together? As early as August, I could tell he was digging her."

"Yeah, I know. I picked up on it, too. That's the point that I'm really concerned about here: if we can pick up on it, how long do you think it will be before the coaches will catch on?"

"I don't see that ever being an issue, Coxie. Peach and Rizzo aren't really around each other that much when the coaches are around and when they are, they've kept it discreet," Silky replied.

"Yeah, I've noticed that Peach treats Rizzo like she does the rest of us even when she's just hanging out with us," Mark agreed.

"Quit worrying about it, Coxie. Now, if she were with me, then . . ." OC started.

"If she were with you, I would never have access to my room!" Silky yelled back.

"Yeah, with your jockstrap always hanging on the doorknob!" Mark added.

"Go Magic!" Bob cheered as he high-fived him.

As they all started laughing, Rizzo walked in the dorm lounge.

"Hey guys . . . Guys?!" As Rizzo whistled loudly, "A-OH!"

"Hey Rizzo!" Silky jumped.

"About time, Mother! We're starving!" OC whined.

"Well then, let's get off your _asinos_ and move then," Rizzo said. "So what was so funny?"

"Tell him Coxie!" OC said as he patted him on the shoulder.

The rest of the guys laughed while they all finally left for Doc's house.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Peach finally arrived at Gary and Julie's house carrying the chocolate crème pie and dinner rolls she had just picked up. As Peach walked in their door, she greeted Gary's kids.

"Hey guys!" Peach said.

"Aunty Peachy!" David and Paul yelled as they ran to greet her at the front door.

"You keep getting bigger and bigger every time I see you two," Peach said she hugged them both and then took off her coat.

"Hey Peach, what do you got there?" Gary asked as he gave her a quick hug and took her coat.

"Your favorite dessert and more dinner rolls."

"Oh thanks!" Gary smiled awkwardly.

"No problem, just stay away from the kitchen from now on! So where's Jule?" Peach asked.

"She's still in the kitchen," Gary replied.

"Let me go in and see if she needs help with anything," Peach said.

As Peach opened up the kitchen door, "Hey Jule!"

"Nance, you made it! Thanks for coming!" Julie replied.

"Thanks for having me. Here are the dinner rolls and dessert."

"Thanks, I really appreciate this. Let's put the pie in the fridge for now. Could you help with getting the dinner rolls ready?"

"Sure, no problem. So you know what I don't get?" Peach asked as she started to grease the baking sheet.

"What?" Julie shrugged.

"Why on earth would Gary cook the rolls so soon?! That's the last thing you cook for any dinner."

"I know, but the boys love the rolls so much that Gary decided to cook them as appetizers while I was out earlier running some errands."

As Peach laughed, "Well, I just told Gary to stay away from the kitchen."

"Yeah, well let's see how long that will last. So, how have you been?"

"Okay, very busy as you know."

"Well, you look great."

"Thanks," Peach smiled.

"Look, I'll be right back," Julie advised.

"Okay, do you want me to put the rolls in the oven?"

"No, we'll do that in about five minutes. Turkey should be ready by then."

As Peach was finishing putting all the rolls on the baking sheet, she smiled as she mused about being with Rizzo earlier this afternoon.

About five minutes later, Julie came back in the kitchen.

"Hey Nance, you wanna put those rolls on the top rack for me?" Julie asked as she pulled out the turkey and placed on top of the stove.

When Peach didn't respond, "Umm, Nancy? Hello?!"

As Peach jumped, "Oh, sorry."

"Welcome back from La-La land. Where were you?" Julie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, just deep in thought," Peach replied sheepishly.

"Well, whatever you were thinking, it must've been good."

During dinner, Gary decided to lighten up the mood by telling silly jokes. Peach kept giggling along with the boys as she twisted her hair. Once dinner was over, the boys asked to be excused to play their video game, Pong.

"Well, that'll keep 'em busy until bedtime," Julie said as she took a sip of wine.

"Yeah, they're like zombies when they play it," Gary added.

"That is really cool how they can play a video game on the TV. What will they think of next?" Peach said.

"Yeah, it's made by Atari," Gary replied.

"Well Jule, as always, everything was delicious," Peach complimented.

"Thanks, Nance. Be sure to get seconds. I got plenty," Julie replied.

"Yeah, we sure could use your elastic stomach to get rid of all this food," Gary chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm stuffed," Peach said holding her stomach.

"Stuffed? You're not going to have any dessert?" Gary asked.

"Gar, I couldn't eat another bite but will take home some leftovers."

"Great, I'll pack you a doggie bag before you go," Julie said.

"Thanks. Here let me help you clean up," Peach offered.

An hour later, Peach gave hugs out to everyone and headed home. As Julie put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher, Gary came in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What's that for?" Julie shrugged.

"For a great meal, burning the rolls, doing everything you do for the boys," Gary said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And?"

"And . . . I love you," Gary added.

"I love you, too. And?"

"And what? I already said I'm sorry about the rolls! How much more do I have to add?"

"Maybe one more," Julie winked.

"Mmmm, sounds good to me."

"Good, now tell the boys to get ready for bed," Julie said as she released his embrace.

"They're already upstairs brushing their teeth," Gary said as he pulled out the pie from the fridge.

"Gary, you're going to finish that now?"

"Well, since Peach didn't take it, mind as well."

"You know, did you find it odd that she didn't have any dessert and had no second helpings? That's not like her."

"Yeah well, maybe she's on a diet," Gary said as he grabbed a fork from the drawer.

"Ah, Nance doesn't need to be a diet. She's thin enough."

"Well, I don't know, maybe she just overate."

"Um, aren't you the one who said that she has a tapeworm in her stomach? Something is up with her."

"Jule, you read into stuff too much."

"Ah, I don't think so. Earlier before dinner when she was preparing the rolls, I came back into the kitchen and she was in a daze."

"You know how hectic the game schedule has been. Maybe she was just tired."

"No, she looked like she was daydreaming about something or someone," Julie smiled.

"Jule, what are you getting at?"

As Julie rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious? She's daydreaming and smiling, not eating that much anymore, not to mention laughing at your stupid jokes while twisting her hair during dinner."

"They're not stupid!"

"Puhleeze, your Prince Albert in a can joke has gotta go! Besides, Nance never laughs at your jokes."

"The kids laughed," Gary replied as he bit into the pie.

"They're your kids!"

"Hon, trust me, you're making way too much of this."

"Well, call it women's intuition as we sense these things that men can't see."

"Oh really, what do you see in your crystal ball?"

"Ha-ha, you're so funny. I'm telling ya – I think she's seeing somebody."

"Believe me, she's not," Gary chuckled.

"Oh yeah, how do you know? Did she say anything?"

"Just that she broke up with 'what's his name' last year."

"Yeah Alex, I remember him. Maybe they're back together now."

"No, they're not. Look Jule, I already had the "sacrifice" talk with her a few weeks ago. Trust me, she's not with Alex or any other guy."

"What do you mean 'the sacrifice talk?'"

"You know, I told her about the sacrifices and commitment that will be expected of her as the Olympics draws closer and how tougher the game schedule was going to get along with Herb's grueling practices. So, there's no time for a social life."

"You told her that!"

"It's the nature of the business. This is the big time, Jule. This is the Olympics. Believe your silly intuition, but Peachy doesn't have time for a love life right now even if she did meet someone."

"I still say you're wrong."

"Okay then, can we just agree to disagree," Gary desperately replied sensing no fun later.

"Relax, will you? Let's go tuck in the boys."

As Gary followed Julie out of the kitchen, he looked up to the ceiling and mouthed the words, "Thank you!"


	25. Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

**Author's Note: Sorry, it has been so long since I've posted. I haven't forgotten about this story. I'm just starting to feel like myself again as I have been ill the past few weeks. Moving forward, I promise that you won't have to wait too long for the next update. Today is the start of the Winter Olympics. I can't wait to see the Opening Ceremony tonight! GO TEAM USA!**

**LTJM & Nicole – Thanks for you continued reviews. Hope you enjoy this update.**

Should I Stay or Should I Go?

December, 1979

The team arrived in Cambridge the day before their game against Harvard. Later this evening, the team's monthly dinner was being held at Rizzo's house. His family had been busy planning all week for the team's arrival. After the team had checked in, Rizzo left the hotel to help out his family move some furniture to make room for everyone.

Meanwhile, Silky and OC were playing poker with the Coneheads in the lounge of the main lobby. Peach walked out of the elevator heading towards the hotel's bar and restaurant.

"Shit, I'm out!" OC said in frustration as he folded and threw down his cards.

"Too bad," Pav mocked.

"Ah, go bite the ice!" OC scoffed as he got up. "Hey Peachy!"

"Hey OC, Silky," Peach smiled.

"Hey Peach," Silky replied.

"What, no hello for us?" Pav smirked.

"Oh sorry. Hey Swindlers!" Peach retorted as the Coneheads laughed.

As Peach and OC walked away, "Will you stop playing with those thieves?" Peach advised.

"Don't worry about it, Peachy. So were you off to – the bar?" OC asked.

"Yeah. Actually, I was going to get some takeout."

"Mind if I come with? I could use a beer right about now."

"Yeah, I don't care."

As Peach and OC sat up at the bar, they ordered drinks. Peach asked the bartender for a menu.

"So have you seen Rizzo?" Peach asked nervously.

"Yeah, he's just walked in."

As Peach turned her head toward the entrance, OC snickered. "Made you look!"

"Yeah, I guess I'm a sucker to fall for that one."

"His cousin Tony already picked him up earlier."

"Oh, okay," Peach breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you wanna do some shots while we wait?"

"Jack, you're incredible!" Peach gasped as she rolled her eyes.

"Who told?!" Jack smirked.

As Peach nodded her head, "You got the team dinner tonight plus a game tomorrow." She motioned for the bartender.

"It's just a shot; that's mild."

"For you, I bet it is," Peach smiled as she gave her food order to the bartender.

After the bartender walked away, "Geez Peach, are we hungry or what?! I know about your big appetite but don't you wanna save it for dinner tonight?"

"This is my lunch and dinner."

"What, what are you talking about? We're eating at Rizzo's house later."

"No, I'm just gonna eat some now and later on have dinner in my room and then turn in early. I'm kind of tired," Peach said as she sipped her drink.

"Okay, what's going on?" OC demanded.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, you looked relieved when I told you he left earlier. Come on, what happened? You and Rizzie have a fight?" OC said in a girlish tone as he batted his eyelashes.

"Don't be ridiculous and will you lower your voice?" Peach chastised as she looked around the bar and restaurant.

"Relax Peachy, no one is around. What's wrong?" OC elbowed her.

"I told you – I'm tired!"

"I'm tired of your excuses. Why don't you wanna go? It's right up your alley – free food and lots of it!"

As Peach sighed in frustration, "I just can't, Jack."

"Okay, I'll take a shot in the dark here – you don't wanna go because you're nervous about meeting Rizzo's big family, right?"

"Well, kind of."

"Oh Peach, I can tell you first hand, there's nothing for you to worry about. I've met them many times, and they're really nice people that'll do anything for you."

"Oh OC, I don't doubt that. I'm sure they're really wonderful people, but it's more to it than that."

"Like what?" OC shrugged.

"Let's just say that now is not a good time to meet his family, at least not under these circumstances."

"Well Peachy, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but these circumstances are mandatory. It's the team dinner; everybody goes."

"Herb isn't going."

"Herb never goes!"

"I wish I was Herb then."

"Trust me, you don't," OC chuckled. "Look, it'll be great!"

"No, it won't. It's best for Rizzo's sake that I stay behind."

"You're talking rubbish Peachy."

"Look, it's just hard for me to explain this. It's like I'm entering the Bermuda Triangle with Rizzo, his family, the coaches," Peach pointed out.

"Okay Houston, I think we have liftoff. You're afraid Rizzo is going to tell his family and the coaches could find out. Is that it?"

"Well, that's another reason if he says anything to his family. Do you think he will?"

"Nope. I just can't see him doing that tonight but eventually he will. Feel better now?"

"Not quite."

"Ugh! I give up with you women! Then what is it?!"

"Look, you know how we have to be discreet in front of the coaches especially on the road. Well, with that plus his family too. It's not fair that Rizzo has to be discreet in front of his own family. It's like he's lying to them on account of me. Now do you understand why it's best that I stay behind?"

As OC sighed, "You know, you sound just like my sister. It's like you're adding 2 and 2 and you're getting 15. You can't get 15 out of 4, Peachy."

"Now, I'm not getting you."

"You're stretching this to the outer limits to where you can't stretch it anymore! It's a dinner! Go out, have fun and don't worry about it!"

"I still think it's best that I stay here."

"Well, what are going to do – lie to the coaches that you're sick and can't go? They'll sense something is wrong and even if they don't, guess who will? Trust me, Rizzo will see right through this and he'll be hurt."

"I know but he'll understand my viewpoint once I explain it to him."

As OC leaned in towards her, "Peach, I'm going to let you in on something that you may already know."

"What?" Peach shrugged.

"Since I've known him, Rizzo has been a loyal friend. I mean, he's bailed me out too many times that I care to remember which I won't go into detail, but –"

"I appreciate that, Jack."

"The point is – he always had my back not just because we're a team but a family. Why do you think I'm call him 'Mother' sometimes? It's what we all are – a family and family always sticks together no matter what. Don't do this. No matter how bad it may look to you. Face the music. You might surprise yourself and end up having a great time."

"Thanks, OC. Your support means a lot to me," Peach smiled as she put her hand on his.

"Besides, if you don't go, we'll just abduct you anyway!"

As Peach laughed, "I knew your serious side wouldn't last that long!"

"Hey, I got a reputation to hold up," OC winked.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna take you up on that shot."

"YES, that's my girl!"

"Okay but just one. I don't wanna fall or throw up on his parents!"


	26. Dinner At The Eruzione's

**Author's Note: Once again, thanks to all for reading and/or reviewing. Sorry, it has taken some time to get up this last update but ran into writer's block.**

**In this chapter, some of Rizzo's family is introduced. Jeep is Rizzo's dad; Helen is Rizzo's mom. Francesca, Nancy, Marie and Annette are Rizzo's sisters; Vinny is Rizzo's younger brother. Tony Jr. is Rizzo's cousin. Also, Rizzo's nieces are Eva and Isabella. As you will notice, there is some Italian. It is translated in English in brackets at the end of the sentence. There is also an excerpt from the Dr. Suess book, "How The Grinch Stole Christmas." Hope you enjoy!**

Dinner At The Eruzione's

Later that evening, everyone got on the bus heading towards Winthrop for dinner at the Eruzione's. When the team arrived, Peach walked off the bus still nervous about meeting Rizzo's family. The house was a triplex with his relatives on each floor. Rizzo came outside greeting everyone to come up to the second floor where dinner would be served.

As everyone entered the house, the aroma of homemade tomato gravy filled the air. There was just about every type of pasta you can think of on the table along with Caesar salad, garlic bread and an assortment of meats. As Rizzo started to introduce everyone to his family, his father, Jeep pulled out a chair for Peach.

"And who is this _signorina_?" Jeep asked. _[young lady]_

"Pop, this is –" Rizzo started.

"_Ragazza molto carina_," Tony Jr. flirted. _[very pretty girl]_

"_Comportati bene_!" Jeep chastised. _[behave yourself]_

"_Il suo okay, grazie_," Peach smiled back at Tony Jr. _[It's okay, thank you.]_

As Rizzo and some of his family laughed, "Looks like you're gonna have to find another language there, _cugino_. _[cousin] _She speaks Italiano," Rizzo chuckled. "Pop, this is Nancy, one of our trainers and physical therapist. Nance, this is my dad."

"Ah, another _Nunzia_! Take a chair. _Mangiare, mangiare_!" Jeep declared. _[Nancy. Eat, eat!]_

"Thank you," Peach smiled as she sat down next to Tony Jr. "You have a lovely home, Mr. Eruzione."

"Please call me Jeep!"

As Tony Jr. cleared his throat, Rizzo rolled his eyes. "Oh sorry, Peach this is my cousin, Tony."

"Peach?" Tony Jr. shrugged.

"Oh, it's a nickname. I'm originally from Georgia."

"Ah, a Southern _ragazza_," Tony Jr. raised his eyebrows. _[girl]_

"Yeah, his nickname is Don Juan because they never Don Juan to have anything to do with him," Rizzo laughed.

"A-OH!" Tony Jr. scoffed as everyone laughed.

"Well everything looks delicious and smells divine," Peach said.

As Helen walked out with one of the meat dishes, "Mamma, I'll take it," Rizzo offered.

"Hey Peach, my mom made Braciole," Rizzo said as he placed it on the table.

"Wow, that's great."

Before everyone dug into dinner, Helen and Jeep led in prayer for the safe return of the American hostages in Iran that have been held prisoners now for over a month.

"I just hope President Carter can get them out soon," Peach said.

"Yeah, I can't even imagine what they're going through right now," Craig added.

As the evening moved on, Helen came out with seconds and placed it on the table.

"Mrs. Eruzione, you have to give me the recipe to this gravy. Mmmm, I'm trying to decipher all the spices, but –"

"You'll never figure it out," Rizzo chuckled from across the table.

"Michael, be nice," Helen slapped Rizzo on the shoulder.

"I told her Mamma that she has to marry Vinny if she wants the recipe."

"Che _Cosa_?" Helen shrugged. [_What_?]

"Yeah, say what? Trying to marry me off there, bro?" Vinny asked from down the table.

"Like that is such a hardship, you twit?" Tony Jr. chastised Vinny and then took Peach's hand. "Don't worry my _dolce_, I'll make sure you get the recipe." _[sweet]_

"Yeah, it'll be a shot gun wedding!" Silky exclaimed and rest of the team laughed.

As Peach surmised weighing both her hands, "Hmmm . . . go to jail vs. shot gun wedding for a recipe. I think I'll bail on both. Sorry guys!"

As some of the players were making chicken noises, OC put his right arm around Peach.

"Come on guys, look at this way. Marriage is an institution and we're all way too young to go to an institution," OC explained and everyone cracked up with laughter.

"Here, here!" the team cheered as they clanged their glasses.

As Peach leaned over towards OC, "Thank you," mouthing the words.

"I told you – family sticks together," OC said with a low tone as he winked.

As the evening moved on, Rizzo's sisters were helping out Helen clean the table. Peach got up to help too.

"Yo Nance!" Rizzo yelled.

As both Nancy and Peach looked up at the same time, "I've been meaning to do that all night," Rizzo laughed.

"Umm Mike, are you going to help clean up here or what?" Peach asked.

"Yeah Michael! You know the rules in this house. Clean up or GET OUT!" Nancy yelled.

"Oh geez, too much estrogen in this room. I'm outta here – Exit stage left!" Rizzo yelled back as he left the room.

"_Cacasenno_!" Nancy yelled back. [_Smart-ass_] "_Fratellos_!" Nancy rolled her eyes towards Peach. _[Brothers_]

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I have a brother too," Peach replied.

"What are you doing?" Nancy said.

"Oh, I don't mind helping out," Peach offered.

"Nonsense, you're a guest."

Rizzo's nieces, Eva and Isabella, ages 6 and 4 came into the room chasing each other.

"You're it!" Eva said as she ran around the table.

As Nancy grabbed Eva, "A-oh! What did your mother tell you earlier? No running in the house with all these people. Isabella, calm down!"

"Are these your girls?" Peach asked.

"No-no. These belong to Francesca, my older sister."

"They're so cute."

"Oh, they're a handful," Nancy chuckled.

"Aunt Nancy, will you read a story to us now?" Eva asked.

"When I'm finished helping out _La nonna_, I will." _[Grandmom]_

"Peas!" Isabella pleaded.

"You know Nancy, I don't mind reading to them," Peach offered.

"Are you sure?" Nancy raised her eyebrows.

"Not a problem."

"All right. Girls, why don't you go upstairs since you'll have more room," Nancy suggested.

"Okay," Eva smiled.

"Come on, let's go," Isabella said as she tug on Peach's hand.

"Be prepared to read it to them at least three times," Nancy laughed as she passed Peach and went back into the kitchen.

As Peach headed toward the stairs, she noticed a collage of pictures on the wall. In particular, she noticed a picture of a little boy wearing white figure skates.

As Peach smiled, "Nancy, are you coming?!" Isabella pleaded.

"Lead the way," Peach smiled.

* * *

As Peach sat down in the living room with Rizzo's nieces in the third floor apartment, "So what did you two want to read?"

"Grinch stealing Christmas!" Isabella replied as she handed the book to her.

"Ah, a classic and one of my favorites," Peach said as she sat down on the sofa with the girls sitting on the living room rug.

Peach opened up the book and turned to the first page, "That's little Cindy-Lou!" Isabella pointed to the character in the book.

"We know," Eva rolled her eyes.

"She's adorable," Peach smiled as she began to read. "Every Who down in Who-ville liked Christmas a lot . . ."

As Peach turned the page, "But the Grinch did NOT!" Isabella finished.

"You're right, he didn't," Peach agreed.

"Will you let her read?!" Eva whined.

Despite Eva chastising her, Isabella continued to help Peach tell the story to the end.

"That Grinch was a meany! He stole all their presents!" Isabella explained.

"He was a meany," Peach agreed as she closed the book.

"But he ended up giving everything back," Eva said.

"And why did he do that, Eva?" Peach asked.

"Cause he realized that Christmas was more than just presents, decorations and food."

"You're so right and what did the Grinch finally understand what it actually all meant to the Whos?"

"That they have each other!" Isabella exclaimed.

"That's exactly right," Peach agreed. "For our family and friends are the most important people to have in our lives."

"Yeah! Can you read it again?!" Eva asked.

"Yeah, AGAIN! AGAIN!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Nah, I think once is enough, my Little Herbs," Rizzo laughed as he walked into the living room.

"Uncle Mikey!" Eva and Isabella jumped up as they ran over, tackled and began tickling him.

"Oh okay, time for another tickle fest!" Rizzo teased as he began tickling them back.

As both the girls fell on the floor laughing, Rizzo fell on the rug continuing to tickle them as he gave them little Vulcan grips.

"Mike, you're torturing them!" Peach chastised.

"They started it!"

"Stop, that is so cruel!"

At this point, the girls were laughing so hard that there was no audio coming out of their mouths.

"Mike, that's it!" Peach ordered as she walked over and grabbed his left ear and pulled it.

"ARGH! That hurt woman!" Rizzo yelled back as he finally released Eva and Isabella who were holding their stomachs.

"Man, it really does work. My mom used to do this to my brother all the time," Peach laughed.

As the three of them got up, Isabella started to tickle Rizzo again. "No, no. Come on Isabella, the tickle fest is over. Listen, I came up here 'cause _La nonna_ has all the desserts on the table." _[Grandmom]_

"La nonna's cannolis!" Eva and Isabella shouted excitedly as they both started to run but Rizzo grabbed both of them.

"Whoa, wait a minute, don't you have something to say to Nancy for reading to you?" Rizzo advised.

"Thank you!" Eva and Isabella replied as they gave her a quick hug.

"You're welcome. Don't run!" Peach warned as they took off downstairs. "A bunch of road runners there."

"Yep, all it takes is sweets and they're off!" Rizzo said as he was still rubbing his left ear. "Man, that really hurt."

"I think that's the general idea."

"Yeah well, thanks to you, I won't be able to hear Herb that well for tomorrow's game," Rizzo pouted.

"With his yelling, I doubt that very much," Peach giggled.

"Ooooh, you're just begging for another Vulcan grip," Rizzo raised his eyebrows.

"No, that's against house rules. Remember?"

"Not in my house!"

"Mike, come on. Stop horsing around. Let's get back downstairs."

"We will, but I wanna show you something first," Rizzo said as he opened the sliding door to the balcony.

"What?" Peach shrugged.

"Come here," Rizzo said.

"I'm not going out there. It's too cold."

"Come on, it won't take that long," Rizzo pleaded as he took her right hand and led her onto the balcony.

After Rizzo slid the balcony door shut, he slipped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Mike, no."

"Relax, no one is out here. It's just us," Rizzo replied as he nuzzled her earlobe.

"Doesn't matter. You got relatives galore."

"So what, they don't care."

As Peach pulled away from Rizzo's embrace and turned to face him, "You told them?"

"Oh, there aren't any secrets in this household. The walls are practically paper," Rizzo snickered.

Peach nodded, "Oh God!"

As Rizzo lifted her chin, "Nance, will you relax?! While I believe in honesty, I also believe in discretion and this is not the time."

As Peach breathed a sigh of relief," "So your cousin Tony wasn't acting earlier?"

As Rizzo chuckled, "Tony? Tony is a lot of things, but an actor is definitely not one of them. Sorry about him though. He's harmless."

"It's okay. I found him charming. You know umm, I almost didn't come tonight."

"I know."

"You did?"

"It's written all over your face."

"Sorry, it's not that I didn't wanna come –"

"I know; I know," Rizzo repeated again as he cupped her face and rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks and then turned her to face the backyard again.

"Look, I brought you out here to show you something that means a lot to me. You see those bright lights in the distance?" Rizzo pointed.

"Yeah."

"That's the local golf course. That's where I first started to skate in the sandtraps."

"Yeah, I saw it on the way over here on the bus."

"I'll bring you over there during the holidays and maybe teach you how to skate?"

"I suck at it, trust me. I'll be horizontal the whole time."

"Well, maybe you just need a good teacher."

"Sounds like fun but the only problem is, I don't have any skates," Peach smiled.

"Well then, I'm just going to have you borrow one of my sister's like I used to."

"Oh yeah, I saw a picture on the wall of a little boy wearing white figure skates with the pom-poms. That's you, right?"

"Yep, that's yours truly. You can't tell since it's a black and white picture, but the pom-poms were blue."

"Awww, that is so precious. You were such a cute little boy."

"Yeah, I'm just a lot more furrier now."

"I think you should show it to Herb," Peach joshed.

"Oh God, then he really cut me." As he put his arms around her waist again, "I can't wait until the holidays so we can spend more time together."

"Me too."

As he pulled up her right hand, he quickly brushed it with his lips, "Come on, let's go get some cannolis before they're all gone."

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for sharing this with me."


	27. Holiday Party

**Author's Note: I got this idea from the Christmas scene in Miracle and have incorporated some of the dialogue from it along with my own. Enjoy!**

**Nicole & LTJM – Thanks for your continued reviews. It is deeply appreciated. Glad you're still enjoying it.**

**Penelopeparish – Thanks for stopping by and taking the time to review my story. Glad you loved the Italian usage in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this update.**

Holiday Party

A few days before Christmas, the team was back home. Tonight, the holiday party was being held at Doc's house. Everybody was attending, including Herb. Each team member had a secret pollyanna, and the team also got gifts for the coaches and staff. Early that afternoon, Rizzo was getting dressed after taking a shower. As he pulled over his shirt, he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Riz."

"What's up Mac?

"Got a sec?"

"Yeah, come on in." Rizzo said as he sat back on the chair to put on his sneakers.

"Ummm – need a huge favor from ya."

"What kind of favor?" Rizzo chuckled.

As Mac rubbed his hands, "Ah well, I have Silky for the gag gift and ah . . ."

As Rizzo nodded his head, "And you don't know what to get him?!"

"Oh, I know what I'm gonna get him; it's just that I haven't had time with us being on the road and . . ."

"Come on Mac, you've known since Thanksgiving. What's the problem?"

"Ah, I'm having a problem getting it and well that's where you come in."

"Oh yeah, we'll see. What is it?" Rizzo said as he raised his eyebrows.

As Mac whispered it, Rizzo laughed. "Can't help you there, bro. I'm not going to get that for you."

"I don't expect you too; I figured you could ask Peach if I could borrow one of hers or she could buy it for me and then I'll pay her back tonight."

As Rizzo nodded his head, "Mac, you're too much! I don't think Peach is going to give you one of hers but if you want her to buy it for you, then ask her yourself."

"Come on Riz! She's your girlfriend!" Mac whined.

As Rizzo rolled his eyes, "Mac, it's not like she's a stranger. Look, I'll get her on the phone for ya but after that, I'm outta of this. Take it or leave it."

"Alright, I'll ask her."

Rizzo dialed Peach's number. After a few rings, Peach finally answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nance."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, actually Mac's up. He needs to ask you a favor."

"Oh yeah, what?"

"I'm gonna hand the phone over to him, and he'll tell ya all about it," Rizzo said as he flashed a smirky grin towards Mac.

As Mac took the phone, "Hey Peachy."

"Okay, what's the favor?" Peach said in a curt tone.

As Mac dawdled with his words, Rizzo elbowed him. "Will you spit it out, man?!"

"Leave me alone!" Mac whined and then finally confessed to Peach.

As Peach rolled her eyes, "That's what you need?! Get crosschecked and maybe loose some teeth but don't ask you to go into a lingerie department?!"

"Puhleeze Peachy!"

"Alright, alright. Chripe, you act like somebody asked you to change a diaper!"

"Thanks Peachy, you're the best! Oh, could you wrap it too? Thanks again!" Mac said as he quickly passed the phone back to Rizzo.

"You're pushing your luck, Mac!" Peach retorted.

"Nance, just put it in a box if you want, okay? Don't worry, he'll pay you back," Rizzo assured.

"Oh, I know he will. So speaking of gifts, what are the guys getting me – a year supply of peaches?!"

"Believe me, I have no idea. They won't tell me. I guess they're afraid you'll get it out of me."

As Peach laughed, "Well, let me get going to pick up Silky's gift. I'll see you over at Doc's later."

"Okay, babe. See you then."

* * *

Everyone sat down for dinner and dug into the turkey and trimmings made by Velta, Doc's wife.

"Everything looks great, Velta. Thank you," Herb said. The rest of team chimed in expressing thanks too.

"You're all welcome. Please save room for seconds. There's plenty of food," Velta advised.

"Geez guys, you act like you haven't eaten in months," Craig chided.

"Oh, we're just happy we're not eating Rizzo's meatballs again, Coach," Coxie chuckled as the rest of the team laughed.

"Hey, you keep eating 'em, I keep making 'em," Rizzo retorted.

A little while later, some were finishing off their desserts. Meanwhile, Jimmy reappeared in his Santa suit.

"Present time, guys!" Jimmy said.

Jimmy and OC started it off by handing gifts to Eric and Rizzo. "OC and I got the both of you the same gift, so open it together," Jimmy advised.

As Eric and Rizzo opened up their gifts, they revealed miner hardhats with flashlights attached to it. Both Eric and Rizzo cracked up laughing, and each put it on their heads.

"This is to help you two idiots, so next time you won't crash into each other or anyone else during practice!" OC exclaimed as everyone clapped and cheered.

The gift bearing continued as each player, coach and staff members were given their gag gifts. Doc received a huge bow tie for his bow tie fetish, and Gary received a clothespin.

"A clothespin?!" Gary gasped.

"For your snoring!" Peach chuckled.

"I don't snore!" Gary retorted and everyone cracked up laughing.

"Puhleeze, I wish I had headphones for the road trips!" Peach laughed back.

"I wish I had a tape recorder. You could've had your greatest hits by now," Craig added as everyone laughed even harder.

"Okay, moving along, who's next?" Jimmy asked.

"Silky!" Mac said as he walked over to him and handed his gift. Earlier, Peach had already given it to Mac before they sat down for dinner.

As Silky opened up the small box, he pulled out purple silk panties. "Your girlfriend left these at my house with some milk and cookies. Tell her I said 'hi'," Mac patted Silky's shoulder as the rest of the team were clapping and whistling promiscuously.

"You guys are unbelievable!" Silky replied as he nodded his head.

"Okay guys, we got a few more left to be opened," Jimmy said as he handed Peach her gift that looked like a wrapped tube. "Peach, this is from all of us."

"Well, it doesn't look like a year supply of peaches," Peach chuckled. As she opened it up, it was a can of Pringles potato chips. "Guys, I love it! Pringles are my favorite!"

"Open it up, Peachy," Phil advised.

"Nah, I'll have some later."

"Later? Peach, what is wrong with you?! You never say 'no' to Pringles! I've seen you put away a whole can of chips within a minute," Gary chastised.

"Hello, we all just ate earlier," Peach replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever happened to that tapeworm stomach of yours?" Gary asked.

"Oh, it's retired."

"Come on Peach, open it and at least share it," Jimmy pleaded.

As Peach pulled off the lid, she knew something was up and carefully pulled back the seal a bit. When she saw the chips, she opened up the seal completely. Instantly, two cloth-skin spring snakes jumped out of the can.

"JESUS! I can't believe I fell for this!" Peach gasped as everyone clapped and cracked up with laughter again.

"Sucker!" Phil teased.

"Man, you guys got me good! I'll give you that! I just wanna know one thing?"

"It was my idea!" Gary smiled.

"Yeah, I figured but where is the rest of my chips?!"

"Mmmmm, tasty!" Pav laughed as he patted his stomach.

"Oh typical, you swindler!"

"Okay, two more to go. Craig, this is from the team," Jimmy said as he handed the gift to Craig.

"Thanks guys, I thought you forgot," Craig pouted as he opened up his gift to reveal a toy whistle. "Oh you're gonna love this, Herb." As Craig blew it, the team chimed in, "AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN!"

"Okay, put that back in the box!" Herb chided.

"Herb, Merry Christmas from the team," Jimmy said as he handed the last gift to him.

As Herb opened it, it was a pistol whip with a plaque entitled 'Ayatollah'. "Ah yes, the gift that keeps giving all year."

As the team gave their version of a drum roll and cheered "Speech," Herb stood up. "Well, I'm not one for giving sentimental speeches, so I don't think I should start now."

"Come on," Jimmy encouraged.

"Thanks for everything, Velta."

"You're welcome, Herb," Velta waved back.

"You guys have a great holiday. See you after the new year," Herb said.

After Herb left, the guys decided to go outside and play tag football. Peach went in the kitchen to help Velta with the dishes. About a half hour later, Craig came up to Peach as she was wiping the dining room table.

"We need to go," Craig said as he pointed to his watch.

"Oh, okay. Let me get my stuff."

After thanking Velta and Doc, Peach and Craig headed outside and said their goodbyes to the players.

"Leaving already, Coach?" Rizzo asked.

"Yeah, I got a flight to catch back to Detroit tonight. Have a great holiday," Craig said as he shook Rizzo's hand.

"You too. Peach, you still hanging out with us?" Rizzo said.

"I can't; I'm his ride to the airport," Peach replied.

"Oh, well then I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, see you then. Have fun and get some rest," Peach said.


	28. Exchange Of Gifts

**Author's Note: This chapter includes dialogue with reference to the Soviet Union invading Afghanistan in December, 1979. For dialogue purposes, I have the Soviet troops invading and overtaking the Afghanistan government a few days before Christmas. In actuality, the Soviet troops began their invasion on December 24, 1979 and overtook the leadership on December 27, 1979 by assassinating the Afghanistan President. Also, there is a reference to an acronym, IOC which stands for International Olympic Committee.**

**Nicole, Glad you liked the pranks. I had fun writing them. Thanks for your idea about the snakes. Hope you enjoy this update.**

**LTJM, Glad you liked the holiday party scene. Hope you enjoy this update.**

Exchange Of Gifts

As Peach was finishing up some packing, she heard a knock at the door. As she looked through the peephole, she smiled and unlocked the door.

"Mike, what are you doing here?!"

"Your secret Santa has arrived!" Rizzo smiled. He was wearing a Santa hat.

"Get in here!" Peach ordered and gave him a quick hug and kiss.

As Rizzo put the gifts down on the coffee table, he took off his jacket. "I know I should've called, but I thought we could exchange gifts tonight instead."

"It's okay. Actually, I was gonna call you later. You didn't tell me what time you're gonna pick me up tomorrow morning."

"Well, I told Jimmy earlier that I want to get an early start. I wanna be on the road no later than 8:00, so I say be ready and packed by 7:30."

"Oh, I'm already packed."

"Oh yeah, how many suitcases?"

"One plus my little make-up case."

"Come on, you have to more than that."

"Mike, that's all I have."

"Well, I'm impressed. Every time my sisters packed for a weekly family vacation, they pack everything!"

"Nah, my dad trained me well. Pack only the bare essentials. Be right back," Peach said as she headed towards her bedroom. As Peach came back out into the living room, she brought out two gifts for Rizzo. "Merry Christmas, Mike."

"Thank you," Rizzo said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, ladies first."

"Hmmm . . . this is not another pair of snakes, is it?" Peach giggled as she sat next to Rizzo on the sofa.

"I told you I had no idea what they were doing!" Rizzo laughed.

"I know; I'm just a sucker for Pringles." As Peach opened up the small white gift box first that had a little red bow on it, she gasped. "Mike, they're beautiful!"

"Do you like them? You have pierced ears, right?"

"I love it! Yes, I do. They're sapphire chips," Peach said as she looked at them more carefully.

"Yeah, I found out that's your birthstone."

"Thank you so much," Peach said as she gave him another hug and kiss.

As Rizzo handed her the second gift, it was a bigger white box with another little red bow. "Sorry, I'm not much of a wrapper."

"Oh, it's the thought that counts. You're spoiling me," Peach as she caressed his cheek. As she opened the box, "Your flannel shirt?!"

"Nance, I know how much you love flannel and want you to have it. This way, whenever you wear it, part of me will always be with you."

"Well, I love it even more! Thank you!" Peach smiled and kissed him again. As she handed him the bigger present, "Okay, your turn. Open this one first."

As Rizzo unwrapped up the gift, "A pet rock?! Oh, I remember these."

"It used to be mine since my junior year at the U. I named him Rocky."

"Very appropriate; it's a rock."

As Peach giggled, "No, I named him Rocky because of the title character in the movie with Sly. Rocky has helped me a lot when I was going through rehab with my torn hamstrings. He helped me get through some tough times. He's not just a pet but a good luck charm. Now, I want you to have it. Here, it comes with an instruction booklet too on how to take care of him."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, you have to keep him with you at all times: in the dorm, on road trips and all way through the Olympics."

"Well Nance, I don't think I can bring Rocky out on the ice with me. I mean, I don't think he'll fit in my skate or helmet," Rizzo teased.

As Peach laughed, "Nah, you can keep Rocky in the locker room. Don't worry, I'll hire a babysitter for ya. Just take real good care of him, and he'll take care of you like he did for me."

"Well, I love the sentimental value – it's priceless. Thanks for giving it to me," Rizzo said as he caressed her cheek.

"You're welcome. Now open this one."

As he unwrapped the small gift box, he flipped over the lid that revealed a silver tie tack with his initials "MAE."

"Nunzia, what did you do? This is beautiful."

"You like?"

"Like?! I love it!" Rizzo exclaimed as he gave her a huge hug and kiss.

"Well, I figured since Herb makes you wear ties on the road trips, you might as well dress it up a little."

"It's stunning. How did you know my middle initial?"

"I looked it up on the player roster that lists middle initials too. So what's the 'A' stand for?"

"Anthony."

"Yeah, that was one of my guesses."

"So, what's your middle name?"

"Nope, not telling."

"Come on Nance, can't be that bad? What is it – Filomena?"

"Nope but that is awful, sorry," Peach giggled.

"Come on, tell me," Rizzo smirked as he started to massage her neck.

"No, I hate it!"

"Come on," Rizzo whispered as he nuzzled and kissed her earlobe.

"Uh-uh."

As Rizzo finally found her lips, he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Peach kissed him back but then released his lips.

"Nice try but no cigar. I'm gonna make some hot tea. You want anything?" Peach asked as she got up heading towards the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm alright. Mind if I turn on the tube?"

"Yeah, go ahead. You don't need to ask."

Rizzo put the TV on and watched the local late news. As Peach came back into the living room, she sat back down next to Rizzo sipping her hot tea.

"Day 50 on the hostage crisis in Iran and while there has been no significant change, there has been in the country next door, Afghanistan. During the past few days, more than 5,000 Soviet combat troops have been airlifted in Kabul, and another 50,000 Soviet troops have been massed in the northern border. Today, approximately 700 Soviet troops dressed in Afghan uniforms overtook their primary target, the Tajbeg Presidential Palace and killed Afghanistan President Hafizullah Amin," the newscaster reported.

"Oh no," Rizzo nodded his head in disbelief.

"Jesus, what next?!" Peach said in disgust as she nodded her head. "I mean, first the Iranian hostage crisis and now this. What is this world coming to, Mike?"

"Relax, it's okay," Rizzo assured her as he rubbed her right shoulder.

"No, it's not," Peach said as turned to face him. "With a new decade upon us, what are the 80's going to bring? Look at inflation the way it is right now, gas shortage, not to mention the constant cold war with the Soviets and with the upcoming Olympics in Lake Placid, who knows what will happen there."

"Nance, you're rambling; calm down," Rizzo said as he continued to rub her left shoulder.

"Well, look what's happening, Mike?!" Peach exclaimed as she pointed to the TV set. "I can't help but think something bad will happen at the Olympics with it being a world event."

"Nance, don't say that! Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Oh yeah, remember Munich?!" Peach advised.

"Alright, that's it! No more watching the news for you, young lady," Rizzo chastised as the pointed at her.

"You think this is funny?!"

"Hardly. I just don't see the point of working yourself up to a frenzy and for what – to upset yourself to no end."

"Well, I can't help it, Mike! Emotions are high right now with everything going on. It just made me think of those poor Israeli athletes and their families."

As Rizzo sighed, "You know, that was tragic what happened to those athletes, but it was also another time period. I'm sure the IOC has implemented stronger security measures since then."

"Still, there is no guarantee a terrorist attack can't happen."

As Rizzo rubbed his eyes, "Nance, there's no guarantee with anything in life. We can't predict the future."

"I know that, Mike. It's just that I'm worried that if anything were to happen to you, the team or coaches, I couldn't live with myself."

As Rizzo put his arms around her, "Nancy, I understand the concern but you can't burden yourself over something that may not happen or have no control over. We can't stop living our lives and pursuing our dreams and just live in constant fear."

"I know, I know," Peach nodded her head and put her face down.

As Rizzo lifted her chin to face him, "Hey, I wish there was something I could do or say to give you a 100% guarantee that nothing will happen and that we'll all be safe but I can't. Let's face it, there's crime everywhere. We just have to focus on why we're there, enjoy ourselves and at the same time be careful."

"Sorry, I'm such a basket case. I don't how you put up with me," Peach sobbed.

As Rizzo hugged her, "Stop, it's alright. Just try not to focus on this right now. We're all going home tomorrow and spending time with our families for the next week plus finally spending time with each other. I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to this the past month."

"Me too," Peach smiled.

"There's that smile," Rizzo said as he caressed her cheeks. As Rizzo finally found her lips again, he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Peach responded by putting her hands behind his neck. A few minutes later, Rizzo's digital watch beeped. Peach jumped.

"Sorry, it's just my watch," Rizzo said as he looked at it. "It's getting late. I should be getting back. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"You're right," Peach said as she looked down to not show her disappointment.

"Hey, what's wrong now?" as lifted her chin with his left hand.

"Nothing," Peach replied as she avoided eye contact.

As Rizzo sighed, "Nothing means something."

"Nothing, I just figured –"

"Figured what?" Rizzo shrugged.

"That since you're already here, you might've as well stay the night."

"Okay," Rizzo smiled knowing that he wanted to stay but didn't want to push it.

"Are you sure? I mean, do you still have to pack?" Peach asked.

"Nope, did that earlier today. We'll just have to go back to the dorms to pick up my suitcase and then get Jimmy, but that means you'll have to get up earlier."

"Well, that's why alarm clocks were invented," Peach smiled as she picked up the box that contained the flannel shirt and then got up heading towards her bedroom.

"Weather is up next," the newscaster reported as they went to commercial.

"Oh, about time!" Rizzo shouted back at the set.

A few minutes later, Peach reappeared wearing just the flannel shirt that hung just above her knees. As Rizzo was watching the weather, he glanced back at Peach, then back at the TV and then quickly back to Peach.

"What do you think?"

"Who's the guy?" Rizzo raised his eyebrows.

"Some cute, rugged, sexy guy I know."

"Oh yeah, is he bigger than me?" Rizzo smirked.

"Oh, he's actually about your size," Peach winked as she sat down next to Rizzo on the sofa. He put his arm around her, and she put her head on his shoulder.

"So what's the weather like for tomorrow?" Peach asked.

"Not bad. No snow or rain here. It doesn't look like it in Boston either. I just hope we don't get any snow this week when we get home."

"Well, that's the other reason why I still think you're nuts for driving. I mean, I know you're helping Jimmy, but I just hope the weather cooperates."

"Don't worry, we'll be alright. No more frenzies tonight, okay?"

"Ha-ha," Peach said as she changed the channel to the PBS station. "Ah, Fawlty Towers, just in time."

"Oh no, not this zany show again!" Rizzo whined.

"But they're showing the Germans episode again! You're gonna love this episode; it's hysterical!" Peach laughed.

About a half hour later, Peach and Rizzo were still laughing from the episode. "See, I told you this one was hysterical. What was your favorite part?" Peach asked.

"It has to be when Basil is deliriously sick and waiting on the German patrons with one of them saying stop bringing up the war. Then Basil replies, 'Well you started it,' and the patron yells back, 'No we didn't.' 'You did too – you invaded Poland!'" Rizzo laughed.

As Peach laughed again, "Yeah, that was classic."

"It reminds me of that Monty Python skit with the Argument Clinic. Ever see that?" Rizzo asked.

"Pardon me, I would like to buy an argument," Peach acted out.

"Yeah, then he goes into one room and the first guy just starts cursing him out. Hey, I came here to buy an argument. This is abuse. That's Room 12A next door. Sorry. No problem at all. Stupid twit!"

"You know what's hysterical about that skit? How long did it actually take to get that skit right or if it was totally improv?"

"Probably a little bit of both," Rizzo replied.

"Well, it must've been so hard not to break character and crack up laughing."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, I think we should hit the sack," Peach said as she got up from the sofa.

"Yeah, it's after midnight," Rizzo replied as he took off his shoes. "Mind if I borrow one of your blankets?"

As Peach turned around, she saw Rizzo lay back on the sofa. "Mike, what are you doing? You are not sleeping on the sofa unless you really want a bad back. Come on," Peach said as she extended her hand.

As they both walked into her bedroom hand in hand, "Did you lock up?" Rizzo asked.

"Oh, I locked it with the deadbolt; I just need to put the chain on."

"I'll do it."

As Rizzo went back to put the chain on the front door, Peach sat on the bed, turned on the lamp and set the alarm clock on the nightstand. As Rizzo came back in, he shut the bedroom door. He sat down on the other side of the bed taking off his shirt and jeans.

"Is 6:30 okay?" Peach asked.

"Huh?" Rizzo shrugged as he turned to face her.

"The time for the alarm to go off?"

"Oh yeah, that's fine, Nance."

As she turned out the light, they both got under the covers. As Rizzo put his right arm around her, Peach laid her head on his shoulder.

"Are you comfortable?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, are you? I mean, am I sleeping on your side?"

"I don't have a side. I'm usually all over the place," Peach giggled.

"That's good to know. So if I end up on the rug, I'll know why," Rizzo laughed.

"Anything I need to know like do you snore?"

"If I do, no one has ever told me. I know Coxie hasn't said anything but then again, he does snore. So who knows, we might be making beautiful music together and we don't even know it."

As Peach giggled, she began tickling his chest hairs. "Mmmm, baby that feels good," Rizzo whispered as he rubbed her right shoulder. As she looked up and smiled, Rizzo couldn't help but lean down to kiss her. They deepened the kiss and continued to snuggle in each other's arms.

As Peach finally released his lips, she nuzzled his nose. "Thanks for staying."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Rizzo said as he gently kissed her nose.

"Well, let's get some sleep since I know you won't let me or Jimmy take turns driving."

"Ooooh, you're finally catching on – that's my girl. Good night, baby," Rizzo hugged and kissed her.

"Good night. Oh, I almost forgot," Peach said.

"What? Come on, we need sleep."

"Rosalie."

"Huh?

"Rosalie – that's my middle name."

As Rizzo caressed her left cheek, _"Buon notte, Nunzia Rosalia." _Rizzo kissed and hugged her one last time. _[Good night, Nancy Rosalie.]_

"Good night, Michael Anthony," Peach replied as she kissed him on the nose. As they laid quietly in bed, they both finally drifted asleep in each other's arms.


	29. Home For The Holidays

**Author's Note: This is just a filler chapter to set up for the next few chapters. It contains some popular music back in the 1970's. It also has references to the TV show, Lost In Space and a holiday TV special, The Year Without A Santa Claus. I also got ideas for this chapter from the movies, 27 Dresses and Tommy Boy. Finally, there's some dialogue that comes from my favorite comedian, the late George Carlin. Hope you enjoy!**

**Nicole & LTJM: Thanks for your continued reviews. It is always appreciated. Hope you continue to enjoy.**

**Skyler1510: Thanks for stopping by to read and review. Glad you liked Rizzo's gifts and the middle names. There is a little bit more of that in this chapter. Hope you enjoy this update.**

Home For The Holidays

The next morning, the alarm went off on schedule at 6:30 a.m. Peach struggled to reach the snooze button.

"Alright, alright. Shut up!" Peach gasped as finally punched the snooze button.

"Ooooh, somebody is not a morning person," Rizzo giggled.

As Peach rubbed her eyes and turned towards Rizzo, "It can't be 6:30 already; I felt like I just closed my eyes!"

"Sorry Grumpy, up and Adam," Rizzo leaned over and nuzzled her nose.

"Just ten more minutes," Peach said as she pulled the covers over her face.

"Come on my sweet, you can sleep in the backseat," Rizzo pulled the covers back.

"What are you a poet now?! Stop pulling the covers!" Peach demanded.

"Have I told you that you're beautiful in the morning?"

As Peach glared at Rizzo in disgust, "Are you nuts?! You don't tell a woman that she looks beautiful first thing in the morning without make-up and rooster hair, especially when she hasn't had her coffee yet!"

"Oh chripe, is this another house rule, woman?!" Rizzo chuckled as he got up and started to get dressed. Peach put the covers back over her and muffled something indecipherable.

"What did you say?" Rizzo asked.

"I'm tired!" Peach managed to say a little bit more clearly under the covers.

As Rizzo sat back on the bed, "I'll tell you what. I'll go back to the dorms and pick up my stuff, then get Jimmy and we'll come back to get you. I'll pick up some coffee too, sound good?"

"Dunkin' Donuts coffee?" Peach smiled as she pulled the covers down.

As Rizzo put his wallet in his back pocket, "Dunkin' Donuts coffee."

"And some donuts too?" Peach pleaded.

"Some donuts too, alright?!"

"Great! Boston crème and lemon are my favorites," Peach added.

"You're pushing your luck, Nunzia! I'll see you in an hour. Oh by the way, you are beautiful first thing in the morning without make-up and rooster hair," Rizzo said as stuck his tongue out at her and then leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"No, I'm not!"

As Rizzo picked up his car keys, he began to sing to her, "You are sooooooo beautiful to me, can't you seeeeeee?!"

As Peach giggled, "Joe Cocker, eat your heart out!"

* * *

About an hour later, Rizzo came back with Jimmy and went up to Peach's apartment. As he opened her screen door, he knocked twice.

"Hey sweetie, are ya ready now?" Rizzo raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Did you get the coffee and donuts?"

"In the car with Jimmy," Rizzo said as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned down with a long deep kiss. Although she was tired, Peach allowed him to kiss her tenderly as she rubbed his back.

As she released his lips, "What was that for?"

"Cause I'm not gonna be able to do that for a while," Rizzo smiled as he nuzzled her nose.

"Yeah, that reminds me," Peach released his embrace. "Promise me that you'll pull over if you're tired."

"Nance, I driven this route before. We're gonna be stopping quite a few times for gas, food and, of course, the latrine. Alright?"

"I know, but I also know how stubborn you can be."

As Rizzo cupped her face, "Don't worry, I'll be okay, I promise. Trust me?"

"No bright idealism until I have my coffee," Peach countered.

"So is this it?" Rizzo chuckled as he pointed to her bags.

"Yeah, I told you I only have one suitcase."

As Rizzo grabbed her suitcase, "Okay, let's get going."

Peach carried her make-up case and locked up her apartment. As she followed Rizzo down the steps, she saw Jimmy leaning on the car.

"Hey Peach," Jimmy waved.

"Hey Jimmy, how ya doing?"

"Great! Your coffee, madam," Jimmy smiled as he handed it to her.

"That smells so good," Peach said and then took a sip.

As Rizzo put her suitcase in the trunk, she headed back up the steps to her apartment.

"Mike, I forgot something; I'll be right back."

"Babe, we gotta go!"

"It'll just take a sec," Peach replied as she climbed the steps back to her apartment and opened it.

"It's probably another suitcase!" Rizzo nodded his head.

"She's a woman. What do you expect?!" Jimmy snorted.

After Peach locked up again, she came down holding Rizzo's gifts from the night before.

"You forgot Rocky!"

"Nance, just leave it here and I'll pick it up when we get back."

"Mike, you can't leave Rocky here by himself," Nancy chastised.

"Who's Rocky?" Jimmy asked.

"His pet rock," Peach smiled.

"Oh really? I've seen those. Let me see!" Jimmy asked.

"Ain't he cute? I gave him eyeballs and some hair too," Peach giggled.

"He kinda looks like you, Riz," Jimmy laughed.

"Ha-ha," Rizzo retorted.

As Rizzo finally got in the driver's seat and turned on the engine, "Okay hon, did you shut off everything? Doors locked?"

"Yes, everything is off and locked."

"Okay, homeward bound, here we come!" Rizzo exclaimed.

As they finally got on the interstate, Jimmy put on the radio. "Ah, rule #1: no flicking through all the stations; pick one and stick to it," Rizzo warned.

"Yes, sire," Jimmy scoffed.

Meanwhile, Peach started to sing along with the song that was playing on the radio.

"_Ain't it good, Ain't it right, That you are with me here tonight, The music playing, Our bodies swaying in time, In time, in time, in time__."_

"Sing it babe!" Rizzo cheered. Jimmy turned to face Peach sitting in the backseat and chimed in with her as they sang the chorus together as he jokingly flirted with her.

"_Baby, baby! Rock me gently, rock me slowly, take it easy, don't you know that I have never been loved like this before!"_

"A-oh! Watch it Jimmy!" Rizzo warned.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Michael Anthony."

"Whoa, she told you! Listen to your woman, you might learn a thing or two," Jimmy laughed.

"Okay, Nancy Rosalie!" Rizzo retorted.

"Rosalie?!" Jimmy smiled raising his eyebrows.

"I hate you, Mike!"

"You asked for it!" Rizzo chuckled. Meanwhile, the next song came on. "Ah, Elton! I love this song! _Hey kids, shake it loose a lemon, spotlights hitting something it's gotta make a feather._"

"Those aren't the words," Peach chastised.

"Well excuse me, Miss Lyric Police. What are the words?"

"_You're gonna hear handsome music, so the walrus sounds_," Peach sang out.

"Walrus sounds?" Rizzo chuckled.

"_Say Penny's no longer in a cement jet, ooh, but you're so laced down,_" Peach continued.

"_B-b-b-Benny and the Jets_," Peach and Rizzo sang together.

"_Oooh, in the wind and the waterfall, oooh baby, she's a renegade_!" Rizzo sang out.

"_She got electric boobs_," Peach sang.

"Boobs?!" Jimmy gasped.

"_And mohair shoes_," Peach continued.

"_You know I read it in a mag-a-zine, oh-ho, B-b-b-Benny and the Jets_!" Rizzo and Peach sang together.

Now all three were singing together real loud, "_Benny, Benny, Benny and the Jets_!"

Meanwhile, a few minutes later . . .

"You guys disgraced that great tune; you both screwed up the lyrics. Peach, I thought you knew the words!" Jimmy chastised. "It's electric boots, not boobs!"

"Ah, leave her alone. I kinda of like boobs better, Jim; don't you?!" Rizzo winked.

"Who do you think you are now, OC?! Jimmy retorted.

"Thank you, Rizzie," Peach kissed him on the cheek.

"Ah, do you wanna sit up here instead, Peach?"

"Nah Jimmy, you couldn't fit back here with your long legs, plus with Rizzo's shit, I can barely move myself."

"What do you mean, my shit?!" Rizzo countered. "It's my stuff!"

"Okay, why couldn't you put your stuff in the trunk?"

"Hmmmm….maybe because your suitcase took up too much room and mine is the smallest! I mean, what shit do you have in that suitcase, a pile of bricks?!"

"Uh-oh, divorce court!" Jimmy laughed.

"Shut up!" Rizzo and Peach shouted back.

"You know Riz, have you ever noticed that her stuff is shit and your shit is stuff!" Jimmy laughed again.

"Hey Jimmy, have you would like to thumb it home?!" Rizzo scoffed.

Several hours later, they stopped once for gas and food. After they headed back on the road, Peach finally went to sleep in the backseat. With going through state to state, Jimmy kept changing the local radio stations repetitively to find something he liked.

"I told you man, stop playing with my radio!" Rizzo yelled.

"Well, I can't find a station with decent music!" Jimmy yelled back. "Here we go." Just then, Dolly Parton's _Here You Come Again_ was being played.

"Oh, I ain't listening to her!" Rizzo changed the station and found Led Zeppelin's _All My Love. _"Now, that's much better."

"I ain't listening to that hard rock crap!" Jimmy said as he reached to change the station again.

Rizzo slapped his hand, "I'm telling ya, stop changing the station!"

"Keep your eyes on the road, man!"

As Rizzo changed the station one last time, "How about that? You have a problem with that?"

_Long ago, and, oh, so far away  
I fell in love with you before the second show._

"No, I don't have a problem with it unless you do?" Jimmy replied.

Meanwhile, two minutes later, both Jimmy and Rizzo were singing quite loudly.

"_Don't you remember you told me you loved me baby  
You said you be coming back this way again baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, oh baby, I wuv you, I really do!"_

Meanwhile, Peach rubbed her eyes having been awoken by their loud and awful singing, she thought to herself. As she got up, they were singing the chorus again.

"_Baby, baby, baby, baby, oh baby, I wuv you, I really do!"_

"Umm, is there something that I need to know here guys?" Peach raised her eyebrows.

As Jimmy laughed, "Hey Peach, you're up!"

"Hey Babe! Have a nice nap there?" Rizzo asked.

"I was until I was awoken by two twits who think they can sing?!"

"I'm hurt, you don't like my singing?" Jimmy pouted.

"Well, let me put it this way – don't enter The Gong Show. So where are we?" Peach scratched her head.

"Oh no, I have no idea!" Rizzo raised his hands to his face. "Where are we, Jimmy?"

"We're lost in space! Warning, warning! Dr. Smith, Dr. Smith!" Jimmy acted out as he swung both his arms in hysterics.

"Ha-ha, very funny guys but good impression of that robot, Jimmy," Peach giggled. "So where are we really?"

"We're in Indiana now, Nance," Rizzo advised.

"No, we're still in Illinois," Jimmy said.

"No, we're in Indiana. You must've missed the sign, dude," Rizzo corrected.

Just then, a Christmas song came on the radio.

"Oh my God!" Jimmy gasped.

"Yeah, I know; I love this song!" Rizzo agreed.

"What is it?" Peach asked.

"It's the Snow and Heat Miser song!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"About time, they start playing holiday songs! Hey Jimmy, you be the Snow Miser and I'll be the Heat Miser."

"No, Rizzo, I'm always the Heat Miser. You be the Snow Miser. I always sing this part to my nieces and nephews. I do a great impression."

"So do I, plus my name means eruption in Italian."

"I cannot believe you two twits. You're arguing over whose gonna sing which parts? Here's an idea – you sing both parts together!" Peach nodded her head in disgust.

Meanwhile, the Snow Miser part was ending with neither Rizzo nor Jimmy budging to sing that part.

_Friends call me Snow Miser  
Whatever I touch  
Turns to snow in my clutch  
I'm too much!_

"Well, here's your favorite part guys! Live it up!" Peach advised. Finally, both Rizzo and Jimmy chimed in to their favorite part.

"_I'm Mr. Green Christmas, I'm Mr. Sun  
I'm Mr. Heat Blister, I'm Mr. 101  
They call me Heat Miser  
Whatever I touch  
Starts to melt in my clutch  
I'm too much!"_

"You guys are too much! You know, I just thought of something. I know how you can beat the Russians!"

"Oh yeah, how?" Rizzo asked.

"You are all turn into heat misers as you melt the ice, then they fall through it and drown! Game over!"

"Peach, when did you become so violent?!" Jimmy laughed.

"I think she OD on watching too much of Fawlty Towers," Rizzo explained.

"Shut up!" Peach yelled back. "Come to think of it, you guys shouldn't even think about playing them. Craig mentioned that they're in the other division," Peach said.

"Ah Peach, have you seen the play schedule? We're playing them right before the Olympics," Jimmy advised.

"Yeah, I saw that but it's the Russian B Team, right?"

"Nope, it's the A Team," Rizzo said.

"Yeah, we're going to be playing Stan Laurel and company," Jimmy chuckled.

"Stan Laurel?" Peach shrugged.

"Sorry, babe. That's Boris Mikhailov, the captain of the Russian team. Herb calls him that because of his nose," Rizzo explained.

"Oh really? Didn't know Herb can have a sense of humor."

"Well, it's kind of weird at times because you don't know if he really is trying to be funny. It's like should we laugh or not. If we don't, will we be benched or cut from the team?" Jimmy further explained.

"To laugh or not to laugh, that is the question!" Peach laughed.

* * *

After many hours of traveling, they all finally arrived in Massachusetts by noon on Christmas Eve. Rizzo dropped Peach off first since Medford was the closest. As Jimmy let her out of the backseat, Rizzo went to his trunk to get her suitcase.

"You have a great Christmas, Jimmy," Peach hugged him.

"You too," Jimmy hugged her back.

"Tell your dad I was asking for him."

"I will."

"Here, let me get that," Peach attempted to grab the handle to her suitcase.

"No, I got it," Rizzo insisted.

"It's okay; it's not that heavy. It has wheels."

"Still not letting me be chivalrous?" Rizzo insisted as he walked up with her to the front door.

"Well, you've done enough, you got me home," Peach opened the front door. "Hey, anybody home?" Peach called out.

"Nancy?" Anna called out.

"Hi Mom!"

"Oh Nancy, you're home! Thank God!" Anna gleamed as came running from the kitchen with a spoon full of tomato gravy.

As Anna hugged her, "Look at you! You've lost some weight. Have you been eating, young lady?"

"Mom," Peach whined. "I'm fine."

"Well, thank God, you're home. Your Grandmom Lizzie has been driving crazy all morning. She keeps changing the holiday tablecloths!"

As Peach giggled, "So where's Dad and Frankie?"

"You know your Dad, he's still working but will be home soon; Frankie is out running errands for tonight's dinner."

"Wow, that's a miracle," Peach rolled her eyes.

As Rizzo smiled, "And who is this?" Anna asked.

"Oh Mom, this is . . . Mike."

"Oh, hi Mike. Anna Morano."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Morano," Rizzo reached and shook her hand.

"Please call me Anna. That makes me feel so old. Oh sorry, did I get gravy on you?"

"That's okay. Gravy stains are common in my household," Rizzo chuckled.

There was an awkward silence.

"So, Nancy says you're one of the hockey players," Anna breaking the silence.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, good luck in Lake Placid. We'll all be routing for ya."

"Thanks, but I have to make the final roster first."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Anna smiled. "So where are you from, Mike?"

"Winthrop."

"Oh yeah, I know where that is."

"Well, I guess you should get going," Peach said to Rizzo.

"Yeah, I gotta get Jimmy home plus get home myself in time for mass. Nice meeting you."

"Likewise and thank you for bringing my daughter home safely. Happy Holidays!"

"Same to you," Rizzo said.

"I'll see ya later," Peach said.

"Yeah, see ya," Rizzo said as he headed out.

As Anna grabbed Peach's hand, "I gotta check on that gravy. We have got so much to catch up on. Oh by the way, Michelle called several times asking if you were home yet."

"Oh thanks. Mom, I'll be right back."

As Peach ran out to the car, "Mike, Mike, wait!"

Rizzo had just opened the car door. "What? We gotta go."

"I forgot to give you money for the gas."

"Nance, don't worry about it."

"Hey, we had a deal."

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna go along with it."

"Mike, you're so stubborn!"

"So are you," Rizzo hinted as he gestured towards her house.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just haven't –"

Rizzo put his finger to her lips. "It's cool. Look, I call you the day after tomorrow."

"Well, you need my number here. Gotta pen and paper?"

"Yeah, hold on," Rizzo grabbed a pen and a piece of scrap of paper from the car and handed it to her.

As Peach handed it back, "I'll talk to you later. Have a great Christmas." Peach hugged him and leaned up to kiss him twice.

"You too," Rizzo nuzzled her nose and kissed her one last time.

As Peach shut his car door, "Don't forget to take care of Rocky."

"I will!" Rizzo winked.

As Rizzo drove off, Peach walked back in the house and into the kitchen. "So do you need help with anything?"

"Well for starters, you can tell me all about him," Anna raised her eyebrows.

"Mom, I told you he's on the hockey team. He's the captain."

"No, that's not what I meant."

"What do you mean?" Peach shrugged.

"Nancy Rosalie! This is your mother you're talking to!"


	30. One Leap Forward

**Author's Note: A couple new characters are introduced in this chapter. Frankie is Peach's younger brother; Lizzie is Peach's paternal grandmother. Once again, there is some Italian in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Nicole, LTJM & Skyler1510: Thanks for your continued reviews. Glad you're enjoying it so far. Hope you enjoy this update.**

One Leap Forward

A couple days later, Rizzo called Peach to make plans to spend the day together. He came over in the early afternoon to pick her up. As he knocked on the door, Frankie answered the door.

"Yeah?" Frankie said as he opened the door.

"Hi, is Nancy home?" Rizzo asked.

"Yeah, hold on," Frankie replied as he let Rizzo in.

"Yo Nance, somebody's here that actually cares!" Frankie yelled up the stairs.

"Well, let him in, you twerp!" Peach yelled back as she came down the steps.

"I did!"

"Hey Mike," Peach smiled.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me get my coat. Frankie, I'm going out for a few hours."

"I'll alert the media," Frankie rolled his eyes.

"Look after _Nonna_ for a couple of hours, okay? Mom should be home by then." _[Grandmom]_

"Don't I always?"

As Peach rolled her eyes, "You left her at the kitchen table asleep this morning!"

"So, she's still breathing, ain't she?"

"Will you start to think of someone else for once besides yourself?" Peach exclaimed in disgust.

"_Che racchetta qui?"_ Lizzie yelled. _[What's the racket in here?]_

"Nonna, you're up," Peach smiled. "Mike, this is my Grandmom Lizzie."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Rizzo shook Lizzie's hand first.

"_Grazie_ and you are?" Lizzie asked. _[Thank you]_

"Mike Eruzione."

"Eruzione? Do you know what that means –?" Frankie chuckled as he shook Rizzo's hand.

"Shut up!" Peach yelled as slapped Frankie's arm.

"Well, let me see you Michael, turn around," Lizzie ordered.

"Uh, okay," Rizzo as he turned completely around.

"Hmmm . . . _bello natiche_," Lizzie complimented. _[nice buttocks]_

As Rizzo laughed, Peach yelled. "Nonna, he speaks Italian!"

"Oh well, I like him even more. So where you kids off to?"

"Actually, I don't know. Mike won't tell me," Peach raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah well, you'll see soon enough."

"Have fun you two. Nice meeting you, Michael," Lizzie said.

"Nice meeting you, too."

"Franco, All My Children is starting; put the TV on for me," Lizzie said as she poked Frankie on his elbow with her cane.

"Ow!"

As Lizzie went into the family room, Frankie was still rubbing his arm. "Frankie, make sure she takes her medicine at 2:00, okay?" Peach advised.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I mean it, Frankie!"

"Alright, chill!"

* * *

As Rizzo pulled away in the car, "Sorry about that," Peach apologized.

"Who – your grandmom or your brother?" Rizzo asked.

"Both!"

"Yeah, I'm flattered your grandmom thinks I have a nice ass."

As Peach laughed, "I can't believe she said that but then again, she's pretty blunt when she wants to be. I just hope that Frankie looks after her."

"You worry too much."

"You don't know Frankie. If it were up to me, I give him a boot up the ass to the point where he couldn't walk for a week! So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Come on Mike, at least give me a hint."

"Patience, my sweet," Rizzo kissed her hand.

Finally, Rizzo went over the bridge that connected into Winthrop. "You're taking me to your house?" Peach asked.

"No, but it's near it."

As Rizzo pulled into the parking lot of the golf course, he parked and turned off the engine. "Mike, this is a golf course."

"Very perceptive."

"Well, isn't it closed this time of year?" Peach raised her eyebrows.

"Not for what we're going to be doing," Rizzo said as he pointed to some kids that were skating on the sand trap in the distance and then got out of the car.

"But I don't have any skates."

"My sister, Annette, let me borrow hers since you're both the same size."

"Mike, I told you, I don't know how to skate."

"No time like the present. Come on!" Rizzo smirked as he let her out of the car.

As they sat on the bench, Rizzo laced up his hockey skates quickly. "You ready?"

"I – I still don't know about this," Peach said as she finished lacing up her skates.

"You'll be fine. Your laces look a little loose. Here, let me tighten them up."

"I rather have them loose."

"Well, that's been part of the problem, Nance. First rule of skating: you have to tighten your laces to strengthen the boot to support your ankles," Rizzo winked as he tightened up her laces.

"Ow, does it have to be that tight?" Peach gasped.

"Second rule – don't question your instructor! Okay, let's go." Rizzo pulled her up and finally took her out on the ice and put his hands on her waist.

As Peach took some baby steps, "Umm, maybe we should go over there so I don't knock over the kids."

"Don't worry, you're fine. Hey guys, having fun?" Rizzo said as he let go and waved.

"Hey Mike!" one of the kids yelled back.

Meanwhile, Peach was looking at her feet as she lost her balance and fell on her hands and knees.

"Are you alright?" Rizzo lifted up Peach and put his hands on her waist again.

"Ah, thanks for letting go of me without warning!"

"Relax! Okay, you ready for your next rule – don't look at your feet, look at me."

"I'd rather look at my feet."

"That's the first way you bang into somebody. Look up and stop moving your ankles inward. That's how you can injure them."

"Well, then maybe we should stop before I break them and then I'm out of a job!"

"Nice try, no cigar!" Rizzo paraphrased.

"Hey, that's my line!"

As Rizzo began to skate backwards, "Oh yeah, you have a patent on that line? Come on, follow me. Stop looking at your feet!"

"Okay, just don't let go of me!"

"Relax and glide. This is supposed to be fun."

About a half hour later and after a few more falls, Peach started to glide better as she skated with Rizzo behind her.

"See, you got it, Nunzia! Who said you couldn't skate? Hey, let's do a 360!" Rizzo ordered as skated backwards facing her and pulled her hands as they both started to pick up some speed.

"Are you crazy?"

As Rizzo gave a sinister laugh, he pulled them both around into a 360.

"Oh my God, we're gonna fall!" Peach screamed.

"No, you're not! Just lean your head back and close your eyes! Remember Tilt-A-Whirl?"

_* Flashback *_

"_I think I'm gonna get sick!" Rizzo exclaimed._

"_No, you're not. Close your eyes!" Peach screamed as she fell back onto his shoulder and her head bumped into his nose._

_As the shell started to roll a little slower, Rizzo found himself drinking in her fresh scent as he started to nuzzle her earlobe. Peach couldn't help but smile as it felt so electric when she felt his nose and lips on her earlobe and the scent of his aftershave also aroused her. As she turned to him, both their brown eyes locked on one another as Rizzo put his hands around her waist._

_As Rizzo started to lean down to kiss her with their lips almost brushing, they were startled as the ride attendant yelled, "Hey lovebirds, the ride is over!"_

* Back to the Present *

As they came to a stop, they laughed in each other's arms. "Yeah, I remember. You almost kissed me."

"Yeah, thanks to the ride attendant," Rizzo chuckled. "Come on, let's do it again!" Rizzo grabbed her and they whipped around a few more times. As Peach gained more confidence, she let go of Rizzo and turned around completely on her own.

"Wow, you're becoming a real natural, Nance. Who knows maybe you'll be an Olympic hopeful in 1984."

"Yeah, you think so? Dorothy Hamill, eat your heart out!" Peach said as she whipped around in a 360 again and then fell on her behind. "Ow!"

"Hey lady, are you okay?" one of the kids yelled out.

As Rizzo skated over to her and leaned on his knees, "Babe, you alright?" Rizzo was trying to suppress his laughter.

"Yeah, stop laughing!"

"She's alright," Rizzo said to the young kid. "You should have seen yourself!" Rizzo laughed even harder.

"Oh well, there goes my skating career. I just went from a 5.9 to a 0.0!" Peach giggled.

As Rizzo gazed down at Peach, she smiled up to him. _"Sei bella in ogni senso,"_ Rizzo said. _[You're beautiful in every way.]_

"I love when you speak to me in Italian."

Rizzo leaned down, nuzzled her nose and kissed her twice. _"Ti amo, Nunzia."[I love you, Nancy.]_

"_Ti amo, troppo."[I love you, too.]_


	31. Two Steps Back

**Author's Note: Thanks to all for your continued reading and/or reviewing. Just for your information, Helen is Rizzo's mom; Marie is Rizzo's sister. Also, here's an interesting factual tidbit about the 1980 Olympic Hockey Team. Ken Morrow was one of the defensemen who went onto play for the NY Islanders for many years. He was known as the man with the beard and was the only one where Herb allowed him to keep it. He was also ****the first player to win an Olympic Gold and NHL championship in one season. ****Anyway, there's some dialogue relating to Ken in this chapter. Special thanks to Nicole for her ideas for this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Two Steps Back

After they left the golf course, Rizzo and Peach went back to his house to hang out for a bit. As they took off their coats, they headed into the kitchen where Helen was starting to prepare dinner.

"Hey Mamma."

"Michael, you kids have fun?"

"Yeah, taught Nance how to skate."

"Oh, I see. So how many times did you fall, Nunzia?" Helen asked.

"Too many to mention," Peach chuckled as she sat on the chair rubbing her lower back.

"You okay, need ice?" Helen asked.

"No, I'm okay, Mrs. Eruzione, but thank you."

"Well, that's what you get for thinking you're Dorothy Hamill," Rizzo snickered as he took a sample of homemade tomato gravy. "Ow!" Rizzo yelped after Helen smacked him with the towel.

"Keep out of the gravy! It's for dinner."

"Did Pop bring home some sausage this week?"

"In the fridge."

"Great, I'm been craving a sausage and hot pepper sandwich all day!"

"Jeez Mike, can't you wait until dinner?" Peach rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm starved! I didn't have any lunch. You want some?" Rizzo asked as he pulled out the sausage and hot peppers from the refrigerator.

"No, I had a late breakfast."

"Are you sure – it's from Santarpio's?" Rizzo raised his eyebrows.

"Ooooh sounds tempting, but I'll pass."

"Come on, I was hoping we could finally have that rematch," Rizzo smirked as he started to cook the sausage and peppers in the frying pan.

"What rematch?" Helen shrugged.

"Oh, there was this contest this past summer on who could devour three whole pizzas the fastest without throwing up and I won," Peach explained.

"You beat my son in an eating contest? _E 'un miracolo! [It's a miracle!]_

"No Mamma, she cheated."

As Peach sighed, "You know Mike, I really wish you would give this up. I did not cheat. You barfed first, so you were out."

"You and Gary egged me on."

"There were no rules about that. Face it, you got outsmarted and can't take it!"

"Cheater!" Rizzo retorted.

"Sore loser!" Peach retorted back.

"_Polizia!" _Helen yelled. _[Stop!]_

"Well, she started it, Mamma."

"Puhleeze!" Peach scoffed.

"Alright, Michael Anthony, enough!" Helen chastised.

As Peach stuck out her tongue at Rizzo, Helen pointed the slotted spoon at her. "And that goes for you too Nancy, whatever your middle name is!"

"It's Rosalie, Mamma!" Rizzo snorted.

"I am soooooo sorry that I ever shared that with you, Mike!"

As Rizzo gave an evil laugh, he finished cooking the sausage and hot peppers. He put a little bit of tomato gravy on his roll and fixed the rest of his sandwich. "Hey Nance, you sure you don't want anything, maybe something to drink at least?"

"Okay, if you have any hot tea, that's fine."

"You like tea?" Helen asked. "I have plenty of flavors." Helen pulled out a box from the cupboard. "I have regular, decaf, Earl Grey, peppermint, chamomile."

"Oh, I love chamomile but that'll put me to sleep. I'll just take regular. Thank you."

"Yeah, can't fall asleep when we're going out to the disco tonight," Rizzo said.

"Oh, which one?" Peach asked.

"I don't know exactly. I'm still waiting for OC to call me, which reminds me Mamma, did Jack call?"

"Not since I've been home, although I was out earlier."

As Rizzo started to devour his sandwich, Peach couldn't help but giggle.

"And what are you laughing at?" Rizzo said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Hmmm . . . where do I start? You got some crumbs on that – what is that fuzz you got on your chin?"

"When I'm on vacation, I don't shave," Rizzo rubbed his chin.

"Well, it looks like you're trying to have a competition with Ken."

"I don't think I could ever catch up to Ken," Rizzo chuckled.

"Michael, that beard has gotta go; you look like a grizzly," Helen nodded her head as she was began to boil some water.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Eruzione. He'll have to shave it off once we get back. Herb doesn't allowed beards, except for Ken. He was allowed to keep his since he already had it."

As Peach giggled again, she rubbed her upper lip with her hand. "Now what?" Rizzo shrugged.

"That tomato sauce lipstick is very becoming on you, Mike. It's really your color."

As Rizzo licked his lips, "Nope, still there," Peach laughed harder.

"Oh yeah, maybe I need a little help getting it off," Rizzo said as he leaned over and kissed her hard on her lips.

"UGH! I can't believe you just did that!" Peach gasped as she pushed Rizzo away. "Oh God, I need an ice cube or some water fast! My lips are burning!"

"Michael, what did you do?" Helen said as she went to the refrigerator.

"She asked for it, Mamma."

As Helen walked over, "Here's some milk, Nunzia. This will help stop the burning." Rizzo was still laughing.

"Thank you. Shut up, Mike!"

"So is it off yet or should I kiss you again?" Rizzo laughed harder.

"You are unbelievable!" Peach yelled.

"Thank you, I do say myself! Oh, you got a little milk mustache there. You need help with getting that off," Rizzo snickered as he started to lean in towards Peach again.

"Get your hot pepper breath away from me! I can't believe you did that!" Peach yelled as she pushed him back.

"Did what?" Marie asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh your brother is being a c_acasenno_ again!" Helen said as she smacked him with the towel. _[smartass]_

"What did you do now?" Marie rolled her eyes.

"He kissed her with hot peppers in his mouth!" Helen explained.

"Ewwww Michael, you're so gross! Just when I think you can't outdo yourself, you prove me wrong once again!" Marie scoffed as she poked her head into the refrigerator and pulled out an apple.

"Like I care!" Rizzo laughed wickedly. "By the way, did Jack call?"

"Nope, but Denise did," Marie raised her eyebrows as she bit into her apple and left the room.

* * *

Rizzo drove Peach back to her parents' house. During the drive back, there was an awkward silence during the entire time in the car. Rizzo sensed something was wrong and knew why. As pulled up in front of the house, he turned off the engine.

"Okay, let's get it over with!" Rizzo scoffed.

"Well, who is Denise? Is this another sister of yours that I don't know about? Oh, don't tell me, she's one of your many cousins, right?" Peach said sarcastically.

"Alright, knock it off!" Rizzo shouted back.

"Well, who the hell is she?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah well, I kinda of figured that when Marie did a quick exit out of the kitchen. So what's going on, Mike?"

"There's nothing going on!"

"Then why is she calling you?

"How the hell should I know? I'm not psychic!"

"You find this humorous?"

"Oh, I find it hysterical that you're once again trying to make something out of nothing!"

As Peach rolled her eyes, "Nothing? Your ex-girlfriend calls out of the blue and that is nothing, but I am not supposed to react to this because it's nothing, right?"

"You see, there you go again – twisting my words into something that it's not. Bottom line – Denise and I dated for a while but we broke up, end of story."

"Well, how long ago since you broke up with her, was it recent?"

"Nance, what difference does it make? Have you been listening to me at all? We're not together anymore! Look, you can't get pissed because I had a former relationship with another woman, anymore than I can get mad about your past boyfriends, which I'm sure you've had."

"Yeah, but my ex-boyfriends aren't calling me now. So you're still friends and see each other when you're home? Was that the deal when you two broke up?"

As Rizzo's hands hit the steering wheel, "What the hell are you talking about? There's no deal! We broke up, period! I can't believe this, woman! You are blowing this way out of proportion to no end! You know me well enough to know that I would never do this to you and what hurts the most is that I just told you that I loved you today. Did that mean anything to you? When I say something, I mean it from the bottom of my heart. If you don't know that by now, then you don't know me at all!"

Peach fumbled with her words. "I – umm, it's just that –"

"Just that what?" Rizzo demanded.

"Once my trust has been broken, it's hard for me to trust again."

"So you don't trust me now?" Rizzo glared at her.

"I don't know; this is hard," Peach rubbed her eyes as she looked down.

"Well, that's what makes relationships hard since there's no guarantee that both can be trustworthy. Sometimes in life, you have to take that leap of faith and learn to trust your instincts. If you won't trust me, then this relationship is going nowhere."

"Well, we shouldn't be together anyway," Peach retorted.

"No, this isn't about that. Don't bring that factor into it. This is about you and me and no one else. You obviously have trust issues and that's something you're gonna have to resolve on your own. Either you trust me or you don't."

"I want to, but I can't."

"No, there's no can't. It's either you will or won't. There's no in between with this, Nancy."

"This is so hard to explain," Peach nodded her head.

"Then perhaps you should start explaining to me why is it you won't trust me."

As Peach sighed, "I – I dated this guy, Alex for about a year. I met him about a couple years ago. Anyway, one day Michelle told me that she saw Alex with another woman, and I just couldn't believe it until I saw them together outside his dorm kissing. It was like time stood still. Did I just see what I think I saw? I couldn't believe it. When I confronted him later, he denied it at first and said they were just friends. We fought and eventually the truth came out when I asked him how long this had been going on. He told me that they were high school sweethearts and saw each other every time he went home, but apparently that wasn't enough for her."

"Oh jeez," Rizzo interrupted.

"But this was the worst part – he accused me of getting him on the rebound. Hello, we dated for almost a year. How is that the rebound? It was like he was blaming me for cheating on me? That's why ever since then, it's been hard for me to trust again."

There was a short period of silence. Finally, Rizzo turned towards her. "Nancy, look at me." As Peach turned her face towards him, "I'm sorry this happened to you. This Alex sounds like a real prick, but I'm not him."

"I know, but I told you this so you could better understand why I reacted the way I did. I just don't want to be the victim of being the 'fool' or worse being accused of 'the rebound.'"

"You think you're getting me on the rebound?"

"Well, you still haven't told me how long it has been since you broke up with Denise."

"Alright, you wanna know? She broke up with me back in May. I couldn't accept it at first. I mean, we've dated since junior high."

"Well, what happened?" Peach asked.

"For starters, she never supported my hockey career, but it was more to it than that. In a nutshell, she stopped believing in me. She lost faith in us. At the time, I was crushed when I lost Denise. I couldn't picture my life without her."

"That's understandable; you had a long history with her. That's why I would totally understand if you did reconcile with her."

"Nancy, Denise and I may have had a long history, but there is no chance of us getting back together, which has nothing to do with you, by the way. And you know something else? Nobody knows this, not even my family or friends. We might've broken up earlier this year, but the truth is – it's been over longer than I care to admit to. Sometimes, couples drift apart. Their goals change and want different things. The hardest thing I realized was letting her go and starting over. After we broke up, I never thought that I could ever learn to trust and to love again, but a funny thing happened along the way."

"What?"

"I met this incredible woman with a gorgeous smile who drove me crazy from the start who I couldn't stand and no matter how much I yelled at her at the beginning, she would always apologize and make me feel a little better even when I was at my worst."

"I was doing my job, Mike."

"It was more than just your job. You gave me friendship. You gave me support when I needed it the most. That's something I never had in a relationship."

"I'm such a jerk, Mike. I'm so sorry," Peach sobbed.

"I'm sorry, too."

"For what? I'm the one that freaked out here. I'm surprised you didn't throw me out of your car," Peach said wiping her tears.

"Nunzia, promise me something," Rizzo said as he cupped her face.

"Anything."

"Please don't ever lose faith in us, no matter how tough it gets. Never doubt our love, okay?"

"I won't. I do love you."

"I love you, too." As Rizzo leaned in, he kissed her tenderly as she allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist.

As he released her lips, he nuzzled her nose as she smiled back at him. "There's that gorgeous smile that I fell in love with. Come on, let's get you out of this cold, so we can get ready for the disco tonight."


	32. Disco

**Author's Note: First and foremost, my extreme apologies for the long term absence from this story. I've been meaning to update for quite some time but no excuses and understand if all interest has totally been lost. Thanks for all your continued reviews this past year; as always, it is deeply appreciated. I got some of my ideas for this chapter from the movies, The Wedding Singer and Grumpy Old Men. Enjoy!**

Disco

Later that night, Rizzo walked out of his bedroom after getting ready for the evening. He passed his parents who were sitting in the living room.

"Michael, where you off to?" Jeep asked as he put down his newspaper.

"I'm meeting up with some of the guys from the team," Rizzo replied as walked into the living room.

"Yo Riz – you ready, man?" Tony Jr. shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute," Rizzo yelled back.

"Tony's going with you?" Helen asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Don't worry Mamma, I'm driving."

"Good, he drives like he's in the Indy 500," Helen said with relief.

"Hey, are you stopping by Santarpio's this week? Everyone has been asking for you," Jeep asked.

"Actually, I'm going to head over there tomorrow night for dinner."

"Good, they've been dying to see you."

"Be careful, Michael," Helen said.

"I will; good night," Rizzo said as he kissed his mother on the forehead.

Rizzo and Tony Jr. went over to a disco club, Who's On First, that Rizzo went to frequently when he went to BU. As they went into the club, several people were dancing to "Get Down Tonight" on the dance floor. They noticed Silky and OC right away and headed over to where they were sitting at the bar.

"Yo Rizzo, how was your holiday?" Silky asked.

"Great! How was yours?"

"Oh, the usual."

"What about you, OC?" Rizzo asked.

"Let's just say that I'm glad that I get to sleep late and get home cooked meals from my mom that have no meatballs in them."

"Yeah, well you don't seem to have a problem with eating them when I make them," Rizzo chuckled and ordered a couple beers.

"So Rizzo, where's Peach? I thought she was coming with you," Silky asked.

"I was going to pick her up, but she insisted in meeting us here. She is coming with her friend, Michelle."

"So tell me again why we're all meeting here? I thought we were going to Boston Boston," Silky said.

"I suggested it, but Mother here thinks you know it's a little bit," OC started to explain.

"Too hard to get into that club," Rizzo finished.

"Oh come on Cuz, it's not that bad during the week. Maybe we can head out after we all meet up. That's a way more happening place," Tony Jr. said.

"Thank you," OC agreed.

"Forget it! That place is also too raunchy to meet up with the others. Don't forget, Coxie is also meeting us here with his girl."

As the guys groaned, "How would you like a little cheese with that whine?" Rizzo countered.

"So how are you and Peach getting along?" Tony Jr. asked.

"Good. I taught her how to skate today at the sandtrap."

"Okay, so how many times did she fall?" OC snickered.

"She fell a few times but then got the hang of it and was spinning around by herself until she fell again. It was too funny," Rizzo laughed.

"Poor thing, she must have one sore tush," Silky said.

"Then, she'll just have to sit on my lap and I'll massage it," Tony Jr. suggested as OC and Silky laughed.

"Yeah right, in your dreams, but then again, she did say that you're cute," Rizzo said.

"Really? She said that?" Tony Jr. smiled with a curious look.

"NO!" Rizzo laughed.

"Hook, line and sinker!" Silky joshed.

"Yeah, I guess I deserved that. So any other action there, Cuz?" Tony Jr. asked as he raised his eyebrow and took a sip of his beer.

Rizzo just chuckled.

"Come on Riz, it's just us guys now. I mean, did you finally put the hot dog in the bun like I told you to?" OC smirked as Silky chuckled.

"Or at least take one-eye to the optometrist," Tony Jr. added.

As Silky busted out laughing, "Man, I love your analogies but come on guys, you know he's never gonna give you a direct answer, at least not that way."

"Oh yeah, you gotta better way to put it?" OC countered.

"Well, we're in a baseball joint, I mean – first base, Rizzo?" Silky smiled.

As Rizzo took another sip of his beer, he just simply smiled.

"Second base?" OC raised his eyebrows.

"THIRD BASE?" Tony Jr. shouted.

"What's third base again?" OC shrugged.

"You don't know what third base is?" Tony Jr. shook his head.

"Well, it goes like this –" OC started.

"Oh chripe, here we go," Silky nodded his head.

"I mean, when I'm rounding second, I kinda forget about third and just knock over the pitcher and slide into home," OC finished with a satisfied grin.

"And who's the umpire?" Tony Jr. asked.

"The poor girl's father," Rizzo smirked as the rest of the guys busted out laughing.

"Hey guys!" Coxie said.

The rest of the guys still cracked up with laughter.

"Hello!" Coxie yelled again.

"Hey Ralph! Good to see you man!" Rizzo shaked his hand.

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend, Mary."

"Hey Mary, glad to finally meet you," Rizzo extended his hand to shake hers.

"Nice meeting you too, ummm," Mary studdered.

"Oh sorry Hon, this is Mike, Jack, Dave and Tony, right?"

"Yeah, great to see you again," Tony Jr. said as he shook Coxie's hand.

"So what was so funny?" Coxie asked.

"Oh you know, OC being his normal self," Rizzo chuckled.

"Oh speak no further. Can I get you a drink, Hon?" Coxie asked.

"Yeah, get me a 7&7," Mary said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michelle picked up Peach at her house and headed over to the disco club.

"So, I'm finally gonna meet this guy – what's his name again?" Michelle asked.

"Mike but everyone calls him Rizzo," Peach replied.

"So has Rizzo met your family yet? I'm dying to know what your dad thinks of him."

"Everybody has met him, except Dad."

"Hmmm, I see. Well, that certainly explains why you wanted me to pick you up instead of him."

"Please, can we change the subject?" Peach suggested.

"Okay, onto my favorite subject – any good in the sack?" Michelle smiled.

"I told you we haven't."

"Come on Nance, I still can't believe you haven't closed the deal yet with this guy."

"Well, we came close a couple times but actually, I'm glad we didn't. It kind of taught me a lesson that there's more to a relationship than sex and shouldn't be rushed into," Peach explained.

"Save the speech, please. I have heard that too many times."

"When you find the right guy, you'll change your mind about that," Peach chuckled.

"Yeah well, I don't see that happening anytime soon," Michelle laughed. "You know, I must say that I'm surprised that you're getting involved with another athlete again. I thought after Alex, you swore off athletes."

"Mike is different. He's, he's just different from any man I've ever dated. He just makes me feel so secure and happy."

"Oh no! I don't like the sound of this. You're falling for this guy already," Michelle nodded her head.

"Oh, I know I have."

"Well you haven't said the "L" word yet, did you?"

"We both did today."

"Oh no, no, no and no! Haven't I taught you anything right?" Michelle exclaimed in disgust.

"Shell, come on," Peach giggled.

"Well, how can you tell someone that you love them if you haven't done the nasty deed yet. I mean, you don't even know if he's any good in the sack."

"Sex isn't everything, Shell."

"No, it's the only thing," Michelle corrected as Peach rolled her eyes. "I still watch your back if I were you. You see first hand how athletes are, especially on the road."

"Mike is not like that. I completely trust him."

"Please, he's a guy, ain't he?"

"Look Shell, you don't know Mike the way I do, okay!"

"Okay, take it easy; take it easy!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap; it's just we got in a fight earlier today because I thought he was cheating on me with his ex-girlfriend."

"Well, that's no surprise. I mean besides the bunnies, they always have their long timers at home whether it be the wife, fiancée, or long time girlfriend."

"Like I said, he's not like that. Besides, you should've seen the genuine look of hurt on his face when I accused him of cheating on me. I never want to hurt him like that again."

"Look, all joking aside, I know I'm gonna sound like your mom right now. I just don't wanna see you get hurt having fallen for this guy way too fast, not to mention he's a member of the team you're treating."

"Don't worry, it's all good now and we're only together when we're off," Peach reassured.

As they finally arrived at the club, Michelle parked and locked the car and they walked towards the entrance.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, who else is going?"

"Just a few other members of the team and his cousin."

"Cute?" Michelle raised her eyebrow.

"You'll find out soon enough; just try to behave yourself."

"Don't I always?" Michelle chuckled and Peach just nodded her head as they both walked into the club.

As they walked in, "It Only Takes a Minute Girl" was being played by the DJ. As Peach spotted Rizzo, she smiled and waved.

As Michelle leaned over to Peach's ear, "That's him?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm…he's cute. Gotta a nice ass."

"Yeah, Grandmom Lizzie thinks so, too."

"That's why I love her! So who's the guy on the right?" Michelle raised her eyebrow.

"That's Jack O'Callahan; everyone calls him OC. Word of warning – stay away from him!"

"Of course, I won't!"

Peach and Michelle made their way through the dance crowd and headed over to the others hanging out at the bar. "Rock The Boat" was now being played by the DJ. Rizzo wrapped his one arm around Peach's waist and kissed her.

"Hello gorgeous!" Rizzo smiled as he released her from his embrace.

"Hey, you look great!"

"Hey Peachy!" OC shouted.

"Hey OC!" As she turned towards Michelle, "Mike, this is Michelle, my best friend since the 7th grade."

"Nice to finally meet you Michelle," Rizzo shook her hand.

"Same here," Michelle shook his hand back.

"And this is Jack, Dave and Ralph," Peach continued the introductions.

"Hey Michelle," OC smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you all of you," Michelle smiled back.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met. I'm Nancy."

"Oh sorry, Peach, this is my girlfriend, Mary," Coxie said.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Mary said.

"So can I get you a drink, Babe?" Rizzo asked.

"Sure; Shell, what do you want?" Peach turned and asked.

"Actually, I wanna dance for now. I love this song!" Michelle exclaimed as she pulled Peach on the dance floor.

"Cute ass and knows how to dance," OC smiled.

"Cool it, Romeo," Rizzo advised as he took another sip of his beer.

"What?" OC shrugged.

As Peach and Michelle continued to dance, she waved for Rizzo to join her but he nodded "no".

"Go on, Rizzo!" Silky elbowed.

"I know my limits; I don't dance."

"Well, I do," OC replied as he joined Peach and Michelle on the dance floor. Just then, the music changed to "Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel."

"I'm in heaven!" OC exclaimed.

"Is he always this way?" Mary nodded her head.

"Afraid so, Hon," Coxie chuckled.

"Well, I'd be in heaven too if I was dancing with two beautiful women," Tony Jr. said as he tilted his head to the left. "Yo Riz, see that blonde at the end of the bar? She's in trouble and she don't even know it yet."

"Is that so?" Rizzo chuckled. "Still wanna be like Fonzie, don't ya?"

"Yes, I do," Tony Jr. smiled at the blonde.

"Well, you're on your way. Go get her Cuz!" Rizzo patted him on his shoulder.

"We're not gonna bail him out later, are we?" Silky rolled his eyes.

"Let him be; he's in his element now," Rizzo laughed.

As the evening rolled on, everyone moved to a table and continued to drink and eat some appetizers, except Tony Jr. who was still talking to the blonde he met earlier. OC bought another drink for Michelle as they continued to talk more. The DJ finally turned to a slower song as "Swaying To The Music" was now being played.

"Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?" Rizzo said as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Oh, I think at least four times," Peach giggled. "So you think you can handle a slow dance?"

"Okay my sweet, just don't get mad if I step on your feet."

"Come on my poet," Peach intertwined her fingers with Rizzo and led him onto the dance floor. Michelle and OC quickly joined them as well as Coxie and Mary.

"So how am I doing?" Rizzo asked after a few minutes.

"You're doing fine but you're supposed to lead, not me," Peach giggled.

"Like I said, I don't wanna step on your feet. So what do you think of those two?" Rizzo asked Peach as he motioned to Michelle and OC.

"Well, I don't know who I should be more concerned for – OC or Michelle," Peach giggled as Rizzo laughed back.

As they continue to slow dance, Rizzo rubbed his hands down her back. Peach responded by reaching up and stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry about –" Peach started.

"No, no," Rizzo quickly shushed her as he put his finger on her lips. "That's over and done with; let's not waste our time dwelling on that."

"I know; I just want you to know that I'll never mistrust you again." As Peach whispered in his ear, "Ti amo." _[I __love __you.]_

"I love you too, Nunzia," Rizzo nuzzled her nose and kissed her.

"Get a room!" OC yelled.

"Yeah and a couple of trojans," Michelle whispered to OC as they both laughed.

"They make a cute couple," Mary smiled up to Coxie.

"Yeah well, they're just enjoying the time they have for now," Coxie explained.


End file.
